Dark Spine: my clone
by karina tiburmon
Summary: Que tendría de diferente si en la vida de los personajes de la saga de sonic, entrara uno nuevo?... creado para la destrucción del Sonic Team por Eggman, pero que sin embargo, solo llego para ayudarlos. Que hará? Pero las preguntas mas importantes son: Quien es? Fàcil: el clon de Sonic the hedgehog. Que pasara, ayudara a juntar a las parejas o solo las separara mas?...
1. Chapter 1

**Z}{}+}Yo: cha cha cha chaannn… MI PRIMER FANFIC DE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG… para especificar también es mi primer fanfic aquí en Fanfiction… No se confundan, no es mi primer fanfic de la vida. Tengo una cuenta en otro foro, en el cual tengo dos fics de Digimon.**

**Mía: Igualmente, tardas demasiado en actualizarlos ****¬.¬**

**Yo: Porque tu no me ayudas ¬¬#**

**Mía: Y porque tendría que ayudarte?! ****Ò-Ó **

**Yo: Serena, morena. En primera, porque tu sales en casi todos, y en segunda, porque no encuentro a Marisol.**

**Mía: Y por eso me tengo que llevar yos los platos rotos?**

**Yo: Solo hasta que la encuentre. Ahora, te molestaría presentar el primer episodio? Please!**

**Mía: Hmp. Como sea. *aclarándose la garganta* Sean bienvenidos a este humilde fic! Escrito por esta demente aquí presente…**

**Yo: ****¬¬#**

**Mia: que ni siquiera tiene pinta de terminar… asi que si quieren mi consejo: NO LO LEAN! Será solo una perdida de tiempo.**

**Yo: Oye! A eso le llamas presentación? Me estas desprestigiando! T.T**

**Mía: Yo hice lo que me dijiste, bien o no, lo hice. Eso te ganas por sacarme de mis clases de gimnasia. A la próxima te lo pensaras dos veces antes de eso.**

**(se va)**

**Yo: si, claro que lo pensaré. MUAJAJAJAJAJA *rayos caen detrás de la autora* ups!. Será mejor que empezemos ya… porque si no, no se que sere capaz de hacer ****ÒwÓ**

**Bueno antes unas aclaraciones:**

**ADVERTENCIA: NO es univero alterno. Alta presencia de OC. Gore minimo. Lenguaje latino y alguna que otra groseria menor. Romance y aventura! YEII! ^w^**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**-Dialogo-**

**[cambio de escena]**

***efectos de sonido***

**(N/A: notas de la autora)**

**Si hay mas yo les aviso ^w^**

SPINE DARK: CAPITULO 1: El arma mas poderosa, es el amor a la vida parte 1

Solo explosiones se escuchaban, las cuales, parecían no ser normales: eran explosiones sónicas.

Al acercarse mas, se podían distinguir cuatro siluetas de cuatro erizos; un erizo azul eléctrico, uno plateado y uno negro con franjas rojas que estaban luchando con una eriza de color azul a la cual casi no se le veía la cara.

-ESTO ES INUTIL! No le afectan nuestros ataques!- gritaba el erizo de color azul eléctrico.

-Pero algo hay que hacer, Sonic! No nos podemos rendir asi nada mas!- le gritaba a su vez el erizo plateado

-Silver tiene razón, Sonic. No nos detendremos!- les decía el erizo negro.

Justo terminaron de hablar cuando un ataque les vino directo y apenas si lograron esquivarlo, sin embargo si logro herirlos levemente. En la pared a un costado se veía toda la lucha. Ellos tomándose las áreas afectadas con el golpe, mientras que la figura enemiga se iba acercando lentamente, y ellos atentos a cada movimiento por parte de ella.

En la misma pared, se podía ver claramente como ella estaba creando una esfera de energía sobre su cabeza con una sola mano, y como se las lanzaba, tirándolos lejos del mismo lugar.

Sonic estaba boca arriba , e intentaba levantarse. Pero la eriza se lo impidió poniendo su pie sobre el vientre del erizo. Sonic trato de verla atentamente, el sol detrás de ella no dejaba que la pudiera observar con claridad. Sin embargo, lo que si vio, fue que la chica creo otra esfera de energía de color azul, y la acerco a su rostro propio haciendo que observara lo único que la luz que irradiaba dejaba ver: un ojo del mismo color que el suyo, solo que con pestañas.

Lentamente acerco esa energía al rostro de Sonic. Ahí fue cuando pensó: "hasta a aquí llegó Sonic The Hedgehog? Imposible"

WAIT MOMENT, PLEASE! Como llegamos a esto? Pues todo comenzó esa misma mañana…

El dia anterior había caído el Dr. Eggman. No lo habían matado, si no que al fin lograron encerrarlo y jamás iba a salir.

Todos los personajes (N/A: al menos los que a mi me interesan :3) estaban reunidos en una plaza en Central City celebrando la derrota de Eggman. Todos estaban muy contentos de que ya no tendrían que luchar por un tiempo. Habían pasado tres años desde que se habían acabado los problemas mayúsculos… lo que había pasado todo ese tiempo, fueron solamente diversiones para unos y fastidios para otros.

En fin, todos se estaban divirtiendo, a excepción de unos cuantos.

Amy estaba recargada en un árbol un poco lejano al lugar de reunión, la eriza de ahora 18 años había cambiado mucho: no solo estaba mas desarrollada, si no que ahora usaba ropa un poco mas reveladora.

Llevaba puesta una blusa corta de tirantes de color rojo, una mini falda de patoles del mismo color, un chaleco un poco mas largo que la blusa de color rosa, unos zapatos del mismo diseño que sus botas anteriores, unos calcetones largos de color blanco, unos guantes cortos de color rojo con las orillas doradas, y una banda de color rojo en la cabeza, además de que sus espinas las tenia hasta la cintura.

-Que pasa, nena? Porque no estas divirtiéndote junto con todos? – le pregunto acercándose Rouge. Usaba una blusa negra corta y el pantalón negro acampanado con flores blancas, junto con unos botines negros con detalles morados. Se sentó junto con ella debajo de la sobra del gran árbol.

-Nada, no hay de que preocuparse – le dijo con una débil sonrisa, que mostraba una profunda, pero a la vez, invisible tristeza – solo, estoy un poco cansada y quería descansar.

- Pues te pregunto principalmente porque Shadow te estaba buscando para saber si estabas bien. Que quieres que le diga? Me mataria si le mandas a decir que no quieres ir a la fiesta.

-Porque te mataria?

-Porque se enfadaría conmigo si no te convenzo de que vuelvas con nosotros. Sabes perfectamente que quiere "vigilarte"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, a lo que Amy rio levemente.

-Solo quiere protegerme. Dile que voy en unos momentos – y le mostro una sonrisa, después de eso, Rouge se fue.

-No hubiera exagerado tanto- dijo una voz del lado contrario de donde se quedo mirando, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco.

-Ah, eres tu, Shadow… no te vi llegar.

Shadow se sentó a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Ese era el punto. Si me veias, probablemente huirías de mi también.

-Pero de que hablas? Yo no estoy huyendo de nadie. Que te hace pensar eso?-le pregunto un poco nerviosa mientras volteaba hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba él.

-Casi nada, solo que cuando el Faker (N/A: Me encanta cuando lo dice) se te intenta acercar "indirectamente" o "accidentalmente", tu lo evitas a cualquier costo. Se puede saber porque?- le miró seriamente, a lo que ella solo se quedó callada.

Y asi duró mucho. No hablaba porque no tenia una respuesta exacta, pero quería hacerlo porque sentía la presión de la mirada de Shadow

-No tengo idea- fue lo único que contesto la eriza

-Amy…-

-Hablo enserio, no se lo que me pasa.- contestó viéndolo.- Cada vez que se me "acerca indirectamente" como tu dices – lo dijo con un toque de sarcasmo mientras hacia comillas con los dedos – ciento que quisiera correr lejos, y me siento mal por eso, porque no me quiero alejar de nadie. Pero si de el.

Shadow solo se quedó callado ante la sincera confesión de la chica. Luego de eso solo suspiró con algo de pesadez, llamando la atención de la chica

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella algo extrañada

-No entiendo a las mujeres, y no pretendo intentar hacerlo – contesto el simplemente

Amy se sintió algo indignada por eso, de la forma divertida, claro. Asi que también decidio molestarlo con algo que sabia muy, lo haría salir de sus cabales.

-¿A todas?¿O a todas menos a…?- empezó divertida tratando de molestar al erizo negro. Este solo le dio una mirada asesina.

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Rose – le dijo algo enojado

-No te puedes enojara con tu hermanita, cierto? – le dijo ella con dulzura

Cuando Shadow se unió al Sonic Team, se mudo a Central City, donde todos viven actualmente. Comenzó a tratar mas a Amy, por lo cual descubrió esa incesante necesidad de cuidarla y quererla como alguna vez lo hizo con Maria. Veía algo de ella en la eriza rosa, algo que la convertia en la hermanita menor que jamaz tuvo. Asi que de ahí, comenzó a vivir con ella.

Fue con el tiempo como se dio cuenta de como Sonic (N/A: que por cierto, casi no lo he mensionado, y eso que esto es un SONAMY) poco a poco, desde que ella se distanció de el, ha estado mas interesado en la eriza rosada. Quizás le hizo daño a su ego, o tal vez, solo tal vez… se dio cuenta de lo que significaba para el. Pero eso no paso hasta el momento en que ya no lo abrazaba mas de forma asfixiante, que ya no lo llenaba de besos llenos de dulzura, que ya no le pedia que se casara con ella, que se dio cuenta… cuanto extrañaba todo aquello.

Y hablando de Sonic, el se mantenía muy animado hablando y jugando con sus amigos. A excepción de aquellas veces que se quedaba viendo hacia donde yacían el erizo negro y la eriza rosada. A veces sentía unas ráfagas de ira dentro de si, era mas bien, esos celos o envidia de saber que Shadow si se podía acercar a ella y no el.

Se había dado cuenta de ello, casi al mismo instante en que descubrió que la chica lo evitaba. Y de eso hacia ya dos años un año después de que habían vuelto a su planeta después de haber estado en la tierra. Pero no todo estaba perdido pues si bien se alejaba de él eso significaba que todavía le importaba… y eso era suficiente para intentar recuperarla.

[en otro lugar, una antigua y ya destruida base del Dr. Eggman]

Todo hecho ruinas, y oscuro… a excepción de una tenue luz de color azul claro que estaba cubierta por escombros. Poco a poco, estos se empiezan a mover, y detrás de ellas… se estaba empezando a agrietar un vidrio. Y de pronto…

*Crack!*

Se rompió totalmente, dejando escapar litros y litros de un líquido extraño de color azul celeste, que parecía ser un quimico. La luz se había apagado totalmente, sin embargo en la total oscuridad se lograba distinguir como una figura salía del tanque, el que anteriormente estaba irradiando luz azul.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, buscando algo… aunque no sabia perfectamente que era eso. Hasta que llego a un lugar donde se encontraba una computadora con una pantalla completamente intactos. Busco entre los botones que estaban en el teclado. Esta vez sí sabia lo que hacia, y pronto encontró el botón que estaba buscando, lo presionó y la enorme pantalla de enfrente se encendió. En ella se veía a un tipo con una enorme nariz rosada y unos grandísimos bigotes castaños.

-"Bienvenida seas al mundo, mi querido Extreme Proyect!- comenzó a hablar el hombre de la pantalla – si estas despierta, significa que he muerto, o que las autoridades me atraparon. En todo caso, te hice exactamente para cualquier situación en la que yo ya no pueda trabajar… y lo hice para que tu continúes con mi meta en la vida: Destruir al Sonic Team y conquistar al mundo! Y en caso de este vivo, liberarme, por supuesto.

Te explicare bien como es que estas en este mundo. Resulta que con mi interminable pelea con esa rata azul, por experiencia, descubri que todo lo que intentaba contra él, fracasaba. Asi que pensé: "¿Qué tal si lo único que puede vencerle, es el mismo? Y asi es como nació la idea de crearte. Fue realmente sencillo encontrar células madre para todo lo organico dentro de ti, incluyendo el cerebro, incluso fue fácil transmitirte cualquier conocimiento conocido por cualquier vida en el universo. Lo difícil fue conseguir el ADN… tuve que atacarlos yo mismo y, como calculé, el erizo me ataco cuerpo a cuerpo dejándome incrustadas varias espinas. Valla que dolió. En fin, si algo también aprendí gracias a la eriza rosada de ese equipo, fue que cuando una mujer se enoja, no hay quien la retenga.

Por eso eres lo que eres. Ahora, solo te advierto, que te iras haciendo de una actitud conforme vallas viviendo. Haras lo que quieras ya que completes tu misión: Destruir al Sonic Team!

Encontraras ropa para ponerte dentro de la cabina al lado de donde despertaste.

Ivo fuera!"

Luego de eso, la pantalla se apago. Volteo en dirección de donde había salido y se dirigió a la recién mencionada cabina al lado de la capsula rota. Cuando se terminó de vestir, salió afuera. Todavía estaba oscuro, asi que apenas se distinguía su silueta, pues estaba en la otra mitad del planeta Mobius.

-Destruir al Sonic Team… Sonic The Hedgehog – susurró al viento mientras caminaba hacia Centra City

**Continuara…**

**Mía: Una pregunta… cuanto tiempo duraste en hacer este episodio?**

**Yo: Emm… ahora si te importa?**

**Mía: Ni intentes cambiarme la conversación **¬¬#.

**Yo: Entonces… como una semana ^-^Uu**

**Mía: ****¬.¬**

**Yo No se puede hablar contigo verdad? ¬3¬ **

**Mía: No, la verdad no. Entonces… no has hallado a Marisol?**

**Yo: No… y la desgraciada me las va a pagar cuando la encuentre! Ò-Ó. Bueno una pregunta a los** **lectores: Ustedes creen que tiene futuro este fic? Ya se que les deje bastantes incognitas…**

**Mía: a mi no.**

**Yo: Dejame terminar, por favor ¬.¬ . En fin, el caso es se resolverán algunas en el siguiente episodio.**

**Mía: seguro que lo subiras el año que viene ¬.¬**

**Yo: quien sabe, tal vez lo suba antes de lo que crees.**

**Sayonara… y recuerden fanfictioneros ^-^… SI NO HAY REVIEWS, NO HAY SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! **ÒwÓ

**Mía: Psicopata.**

**Yo: ADIOS! ^-^ **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Yo: Yeiii! El segundo capitulo OwO**

**Mía: debo admitirlo, me sorprende que actualizaras tan pronto**

***entra una chica castaña***

**Marisol: Si! Miren quien llegó para el estreno! ^-^**

**Yo: Estreno?! Este es el segundo capitulo, tarada! ****Ò-Ó**

**Marisol: **

**Yo: supongo que ahora que llegaste, Mía se puede ir, no es asi Mía?**

**Mía: *deja una nube de polvo al haber escapado***

**Yo: que leal ¬.¬ . Pues antes de empezar, quisiera enviar un saludo y un agradecimiento a NoahTheHedgehog, por dejarme usar su personaje, y por ser mi primera amiga aquí en Fanfiction. UN ABRAZOTE!**

La mejor arma, es el amor a la vida. Parte 2

[Volviendo a la fiesta, 2 horas después]

El sol había bajado un poco, pero igual la música y la diversión seguía. Bueno, casi todos se divertían.

Sonic estaba sentado en una silla viendo como Amy bailaba con las chicas. Jamás se imagino que bailara tan bien, pero claro, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Se le notaba lo distraído, mas de uno se lo había mencionado ya. Sin embargo, no hacia nada por disimularlo.

-¡Ya estuvo! ¿Pero a ti que te pasa?- gritó Tails a un lado de el, llamando su atención bruscamente. Se sobresaltó un poco pero luego se calmo al ver quien era. - ¿Por qué no estas divirtiéndote?-preguntó al ver que el erizo ni se inmutaba, y se sentó a su lado.

-Me siento un poco mal. Estoy pensando en irme a casa- contestó viendo a donde estaban bailando las chicas.

-Estas enfermo?

-Si, pero enfermo del corazón.

-Sonic, pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado: si tanto te duele el que no esté contigo, debes de solucionarlo. – Sonic solo suspiró, asi que decidio seguir – Invitala a pasear, a comer un helado, a la playa… no pretendo que la conquistes con cosas superficiales, pero seria perfecto para que le dijeras lo que sientes.

-¿De que serviría? Seguramente ya lo sabe y se aleja de mi a propósito- contestó el con cierta tristeza en su voz –Seguramente quiere hacerme pasar lo que yo le hice.

-Por supuesto que… - pero no pudo terminar, porque a lo lejos se escuchaban algunas explosiones, lo que hizo que no solo ellos voltearan, sino todos en la fiesta.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sonic.

-No tengo idea, pero hay que averiguarlo – contestó el zorro, para levantarse e ir con los demás.

Se acercaron con los demás, que se preguntaban lo mismo que ellos: ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-¿Qué creen que fue eso? – preguntó Silver intrigado.

-Hay que ir a ver – dijo Knuckles, empezando a correr, cosa que todos hicieron.

[Con las chicas]

-¿Vamos a ver? – preguntó Amy, las demás asintieron.

-¿Qué tal si hay alguien herido?- preguntó Cream un poco temerosa.

-Exacto. Y si el que provocó esas explosiones está ahí, los chicos pelearan contra él. Ayudaremos como podamos. –contestó la eriza rosa decidida – Andando chicas!

[En el lugar de las explosiones]

Había demasiado polvo flotando en el ambiente como para poder ver que era lo que los estaba atacando. Trataron, sin éxito alguno, de disipar la neblina de tierra. Y cuando menos se lo esperaron, un ataque por la espalda les llegó.

Todos los chicos se voltearon hacia el lugar proveniente de los ataques, y en ese instante llegaron las chicas que al parecer, pudieron divisar lo que los estaba atacando pues se quedaron en estado de shock.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Shadow, luego volteó a donde recién habían llegado las chicas – Amy, que haces aquí? – sin embargo, la eriza no contestó. Su ojos estaban enormemente abiertos, claramente sorprendida. El erizo negro fue a su lado. -¿Qué te pasa, Rose?

Para ese entonces, ya todos se habían levantado y voltearon a donde veía las chicas, quedándose igualmente sorprendidos. Y lo que estaban viendo, no lo podía creer.

Ya que se había disipado el polvo, y en vez de ver una figura borrosa, ahora lo veían claramente. Esa "figura", era nada mas ni menos que una eriza de color azul eléctrico, con un flequillo de derecha a izquierda que le tapaba todo el ojo izquierdo, sus espinas llegaban hasta los muslos y terminaban en curva hacia arriba, en la otras espinas en la parte superior de la cabeza en forma de fuente con caída abajo, y su ojos eran de color verde esmeralda; llevaba puesto una blusa sencilla de color negro, unos pantalones de tubo de cuero negro, unas botas militares azabache, y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, además de unos guantes sin dedos (N/A: me pase de dark, no cree?)… Adivinaron, se parecía a…

-Se parece a… - la sorpresa lo tenia mudo, Sonic no podía despegar la mirada de la eriza- …mi – completó.

En ese momento, la eriza los ataco con ondas de energía. Sonic tuvo el impulso de ir con Amy para protegerla, pero para ese entonces Shadow ya se la había llevado a un lugar seguro.

Shadow dejo a Amy dentro de un edificio lejos de la pelea.

-Quiero ayudar – replicó la eriza rosa, sin embargo, el erizo negro le hizo caso. –Shadow! Quiero ayudar a pelear!

-quedate aquí, y no quiero que intervengas – le dijo serio, ignorándola y luego llendose.

Cuando Shadow llegó, ya habían dejado inconsciente a Knuckles y a Talis, y las chicas ya no estaban, también habían sido resguardadas como Amy.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto el erizo negro.

-Es demasiado fuerte- contestó Silver, que junto con Sonic, eran los únicos que quedaban de pie y completamente conscientes.

-Seguro es obra de Eggman – afirmó el erizo azul – nadie mas que el puede hacer eso!

En ese momento, la enemiga dio un estrepitoso aplauso, lo que provocó una explosión.

[Y señoras y señores, aquí es donde comenzamos. Ahora, volviendo a donde nos quedamos el capitulo anterior]

Sonic seguía bocabajo, mientras veía la silueta de la eriza azul, tan parecida a el… seguía pensando lo de su muerte segura, y cuando tenia la energía justo delante del rostro, se le prendió el foco (N/A: expresión solamente).

-No sabes que… estas del lado equivocado? – le preguntó con un poco de dificultad para hablar Sonic.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó la eriza con una tenue voz, hasta ahora no la había escuchado hablar… sin duda que su voz era muy parecida a la suya, solo que mas aguda. Igual que una chica. La eriza alejo y desapareció la energía de su mano.

-Que no sabes que estás haciendo mal? Eggman te dio la... capacidad de razonar, ¿no?... entonces úsala- termino de decir, y la eriza retiro su pie del vientre de Sonic, pero ese no pudo ver lo que hizo luego la eriza, pues se desmayó.

[En una habitación]

Sonic se empezó a despertar, y abrió los ojos lentamente. Cuando los abrió por completo, se estiró y volteó a los lados para ver en donde estaba. Supuso que no era su casa, puesto que la cama en donde estaba era más suave que la suya, y olía a flores.

Se fijo que había una foto en le mesita de noche de lado de la cama. En esa foto estaba una eriza rosada pequeña, como de unos 10 años, y otra eriza rosada con las puntas de las puas purpuras, de como 13 años. Jamás la había vistó. ¿Quién sería? Pero no pupo pensar demasiado, pues la perilla de la puerta se empezó a mover, rápidamente coloco el portarretrato en donde estaba.

-Valla, tenias pinta de no despertar hasta mañana – era Amy la que entró en la habitación, con una bandeja de comida y algunas vendas y alcohol. – ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Creo que si. Estoy en tu casa, cierto? – preguntó Sonic, la eriza rosa solo asintió – Qué pasó?

-Esa eriza azul les dio una paliza a Shadow, a Silver y sobre todo a ti. Silver está en su casa con Blaze cuidándolo, y Shadow está en su habitación.

-Sabes que paso con ella después de la pelea?

-No. Cuando llegamos, ella ya se había ido.

Sonic se quedó pensativo ante esa respuesta. No sabia de lo que era capas esa eriza, tampoco sabia sus intenciones… debía de buscarla y, si intentaba algo malo, detenerla, pero si quería hacer el bien, le diría que se uniera al Sonic Team.

-Me tengo que ir – dicho esto el erizo se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo, dejando confundida a Amy.

**Yo: haber si me viene la inspiración rápido, y asi actualizo pronto.**

En el próximo capitulo:

Enemiga, compañera y después amiga. Despues de un mes, encontraron a la clon de Sonic. Una charla, Chilli dogs y unas malteadas arreglan todo. La unión del Star Team al Sonic Team.

Episodio 3: Las nueva integrantes: Melody The Hedgehog, Dynamite The Monkey y Aqua The Seedrian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: *tocando un tambor rápidamente* Siii! Siii! ^o^**

**Marisol: Que mosca te pico?**

**Yo: Ya estamos en el tercer capitulo! Yeiiii ^w^**

**Marisol: Bipolar ****¬.¬**

**Yo: QUE DIJISTE?! Ò-Ó *con una ****bazooka**** en la mano***

**Marisol: **

**Yo: MUAJAJAJAJAJA ÒwÓ**

***Escena censurada***

**Marisol: **** . **

**Yo: Upss… ****ñ.ñ . Mejor comenzamos**

**Y por cierto, quiero enviarles mis saludos a NoahTheHedgehog y a Katy la eriza, por dejar sus lindísimos reviews…LAS QUIERO CHICAS! ^w^ y a aquellos que me comentaron pero que no estan registrados… TAMBIEN LOS QUIERO!**

Episodio 3: Las nuevas integrantes. Descubriendo… que cosa?

Un mes… Había pasado un mes desde el ataque de la clon de Sonic. El había propuesto buscarla para hacer que se uniera al Sonic Team. Todos habían dicho que era una locura, pero lo que habían vivido … eso si había sido una locura. Entonces estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor que estuviera de su lado que del de otros, asi que estuvieron de acuerdo en encontrarla y persuadirla.

Pero fue un mes muy largo para todos, pues no importa en donde buscaran… parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. Por supuesto había lugares en que no había buscado, todavía tenían las esperanzas de encontrarla en alguno de ellos.

No se imaginaban la suerte que tendrían, al llegar a Forest Zone.

-Estas seguro que de este lugar vienes las ondas de radiación, Tails? – preguntó Sonic. Ya habían caminado mucho por esos bosques, y el erizo no podía adelantarse, porque no conocía esa zona.

-Si, Sonic. Viene de estas tierras- contestó el zorrito, que iba viendo un aparato con radar.

-Y que se supone que estamos buscando?- preguntó Knuckles.

-El objeto que irradia energía, tanto como una Esmeralda Caos. Posiblemente este oculta por aqui… - apenas si termino de decir eso, y volteó hacia el frente, quedándose estupefacto y con la boca bien abierta. – Pero que…?

-que pasa Tails? Hijo de..! – dijo Sonic igual de sorprendido que Tails.

-Wow, lindo lugar.- fue lo único que dijo el equidna .

El "bosque", al parecer solo era una distracción para que los viajeros no encontraran la ciudad dentro del corazón de Forest Zone. Lo que había dentro de esta, era una ciudad un tanto rustica, pero a la vista muy grande y pacifica… a la vista se veía gente comprando, comiendo, jugando, paseando, etc.

-¡Eso quiere decir que el objeto que irradia energía lo tiene alguna persona! – gritó el zorrito preocupado.-¿Cómo seremos capaces de quitárselo a alguien?

-No seas melodramático, Tails. Seguro que aquí me conocen y me lo darán sin siquiera preguntar - dijo Sonic muy confiado (N/A: maldito engreído azul ¬¬).

Apenas entraron en la ciudad y todos se les quedaron viendo estos supusieron que era por Sonic… que equivocados estaban.

-Hay que separarnos. Tomen estos rastreadores, con ellos también nos comunicaremos – Tails les entregó una especie de relojes al erizo y a equidna. –Tengan en cuenta que no sabemos lo que estamos buscando, asi que tengan bien abiertos los ojos. – dicho esto, se fue volando, Sonic se fue corriendo y Knuckles solo caminó tranquilamente.

Tails iba volando, siguiendo la señal del radar, hasta que llegó a un gran centro comercial. Comenzó a caminar entre la gente, hasta que llegó al área del comedor (N/A: ya saben, esas áreas repletas de mesas y con muchos puestos de comida alrededor). De pronto, vio una figura algo conocida sentada en una de las mesas. Se acercó más para poder distinguirla mejor, sin embargo, luego deseo no haberlo hecho.

"La figura" no era nadie más que la eriza azul eléctrico, clon de Sonic, que los había atacado en Central City. Pero sí que estaba cambiada, ya no tenía esa ropa de color negro, que la hacía ver como villana de película.

Ahora traía puesta una blusa de escote en forma de corazón, strapless, con corte triangula en la parte de abajo y un tanto corta, y de color blanca; una falda de igual color, de patoles corta también; unas botas sencillas de tacón alto níveas, hasta la rodilla; unos guantes blancos hasta los codos, con las orillas de color púrpura; y como detalles finales, tenía una cinturón de aros dorados como una cadena, unos brazaletes iguales al cinturón y unos googles de color blanco con el lente de color azul.

Al parecer estaba sola, esperando a alguien, pues no se veía que viniera alguien con ella, aunque saludaba a casi todas las personas que pasaban frente a ella.

-No me lo van a creer los chicos – susurró el zorro, pero tuvo que esconderse detrás de unas plantas, pues cuando dijo eso la eriza volteó hacia donde estaba él. Volvió a fijarse cuidadosamente hacia donde estaba ella, pero en vez de verla sentada, ahora estaba caminando hacia él. Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar para descubrirlo…

-Melody! Ya vámonos! – gritó la que parecía ser una chica desde lejos.

-Voy! – gritó la eriza que estaba a punto de descubrir al zorro. Después se fue hacia donde había escuchado a voz. El zorro escucho el sonido de los tacones alejándose y supo que era seguro salir de su escondite.

Salió de detrás de las plantas y se fijo por donde se había ido la eriza.

-Eso estuvo cerca– dijo suspirando. De pronto escucho un ruido proveniente de su radar, lo tomo y se quedó con la boca abierta – esta aquí! Pero en don… - y recordó que el aparato había sonado mientras la eriza azul se acercaba a él, solo que lo había cubierto para que ella no lo escuchara. – Con un demonio! Ella lo tiene!

Todos se le quedaron mirando, y a cara de Tails se tornó roja y se fue corriendo de ahí. Abrió el comunicador y les dijo a los otros que se encontraran en el centro comercial. Cuando llegaron, ni siquiera espero a que le preguntaran que pasaba.

-¡La vi! – gritó Tails, y los chicos no lo comprendían. Trató de serenarse y explicó : -A la clon de Sonic. Esta aquí en Forest Zone, y no es todo… recuerdan el objeto que estábamos buscando?

-Ve al punto, Tails. – le dijo desesperado el equidna rojo

-Al parecer ella lo tiene.

-Y como se supone que se lo quitaremos?- preguntó el erizo azul

-Tal vez no hay que quitárselo. ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? –preguntó el zorrito comprensivamente.

-¿Y por qué no? Tal vez sea peligroso que lo tenga ella – contestó Knuckles

-No lo creo, la verdad es que era bastante amigable. Al parecer conoce mucha gente.- dijo Tails

Sonic se quedó pensando. ¿Seria posible que ella fuera peligrosa todavía? Cuando se enfrentaron, ella pudo haberle matado si quisiera, pero se detuvo cuando le dijo lo del razonamiento. Entonces, Sonic supuso que ella lo había comprendido. Ahora reafirmaba esa teoría. Sin embargo, si podía ser posible que el objeto que ella tenia era tan peligroso en manos equivocada como las mismísimas Esmeraldas Caos. Asi que se le ocurrio algo.

-¿Qué tal si les decimos que si quieren unirse a nosotros?- dijo Sonic. Los otros se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

-Odio decirlo, pero es una excelente idea – dijo Tails.

-Lo mismo digo. Es muy buena. Pero que tal si sus intenciones son destruirnos, todavía? Si acepta, hay que tenerla vigilada.

-Cierto. Ahora, la buscamos o qué? – cuestionó Sonic. Los otros asintieron y se dispusieron a buscarla con el radar del zorro.

El radar los llevaba a distintos lugares, y todo el tiempo siguieron la señal. Pero luego de media hora, la perdieron, cuando llegaron a un valle . No se mostraba nada en el radar, Tails sabia que algo debía de estar mal, asi que trató de arreglarlo, pero nada.

-Supongo que algo debe de estar interfiriendo con la señal- comentó Tails dándole algunos golpecitos al aparato. - ¿Pero que podrá ser?

-Chicos, creo que ya lo encontré- dijo Knuckles con voz temblorosa.

¿Uh? – con ese simple monosílabo, Sonic y Tails dieron a entender que no entendían. El equidna solo apuntó a un robot que se estaba acercando.

Un robot de al menos 5 metros, de color plateado y detalles rojos, y de forme humanoide, estaba yendo hacia ellos.

-De donde salió esa cosa?- preguntó Sonic

-Una mejor pregunta sería… quien lo hizo?- comentó Tails comenzando a volar.

-Sea cual sea la respuesta a alguna de esas preguntas, lo averiguaremos después de destruirlo – dijo el equidna empuñando sus manos.

-Objetivo equivocado. Destruir posible amenaza inminente - dijo el robot con voz mecanizada y, de la nada, sus manos se convirtieron en ametralladoras, de los hombros salieron unos misiles. Comenzó a disparar de sus manos hacia el erizo de color azul, el cual empezó a correr.

-¡Hace mucho que no me divertía! – iba gritando el erizo azul mientras dejaba la estela de color azul celeste detrás de el. Luego, el robot se detuvo y apuntó hacia donde se encontraban los dos restantes.

Tails voló lejos de las balas que le lanzaban y Knuckles desviaba los ataques que le eran dirigidos. Sonic llegó a donde estaban ellos, y el robot les apuntó con uno de los misiles, el cual esquivaron, sin embargo les apunto con otro y esta vez si dio de lleno en sus espaldas. Se levantaron un poco dolidos y fijaron su vista en el lugar en el que estuvo el robot anteriormente, porque ya no estaba.

-A donde se fue? – preguntó el zorrito, pero no obtuvo respuesta mas que un gran estruendo desde atrás de ellos.

El enorme robot salió de la tierra y les apuntó con otro misil. Sonic rió ante eso, definitivamente ya había pasado por cosas peores, por ejemplo la que los había llevado a buscar a esas zonas. Saldrían de eso, sin duda y sin importar que mal se vieran las cosas.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de disparar… se escuchó un fuerte silbido detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon hacia el lugar proveniente del silbido y se sorprendieron con lo que encontraron.

La mismísima eriza azul estaba encima de una de las rocas detrás de ellos. Vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa prepotente hacia el maldito robot.

-Objetivo correcto, localizado. Destruir Proyecto Extreme – dicho esto, el robot se alzó en vuelo con unos cohetes en la parte inferior de sus pies y voló hacia la eriza, la cual se bajó de un ágil salto de la roca donde estaba.

-¿Qué?¿Me quieres? ¡Pues ven por mi, remedo de escoria con tuercas! – gritó esta. El robot quiso pegarle con su puño, pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente, Y asi siguió hasta que el estúpido robot golpeó una roca gigante, y en vez de que se rompiera la roca, se rompió el brazo. (N/A: Si que es estúpido ¬.¬Uu)

-Hubieran venido mas de uno, asi es demasiado aburrido! – gritó esquivando otro ataque del robot con su único brazo.

El robot dio un gran salto desde el lugar de donde se encontraba y empezó a cargar un láser con su única mano. Pero la eriza no se quedó atrás, comenzó a cargar energía entre sus dos manos y cuando la tuvo del tamaño de su puño, la aplastó, formando una especie de disco de color azul celeste. Así, se deslizo con las rodillas flexionadas y ella doblada hacia atrás, por debajo del robot, y cuando estuvo justo debajo de él, le lanzó el disco y este atravesó al robot, cortándolo por la mitad verticalmente.

La eriza salió debajo de él justamente para verlo explotar en mil pedazos. Sonrió victoriosa y se volteó hacia donde yacían el erizo, el zorro y el equidna. Camino hasta ellos, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el duro suelo. Cuando Sonic se iba a levantar, fijo su vista en la mano enguantada que tenia en frente, para luego ver a la dueña de aquellos ojos esmeralda, sonriendole para poder ayudarlo a levantarse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxX

[En un café, fuera de este en una mesa]

-¿"Melody" dijiste? – preguntó Sonic.

La eriza los había invitado a un café popular, diciendo que les explicaría todo lo que quisieran saber y de paso poniendo una excusa para comerse una rebanada de pie de queso y un batido de fresas con crema (N/A: ¿Porque no me invito? Yo también quiero ir! ToT. Aunque sea tráiganme uno de cada uno, se me antojaron! T^T).

-Asi es. Ese es mi nombre. Asi me llamó una de mis amigas cuando nos conocimos – explicó la eriza mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada y ponía cara de gusto. –Ahora si, pregunten lo que quieran.

-Yo tengo una – habló Sonic –después de que te fuiste… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo? Que yo sepa, necesitas cruzar mar para llegar.

Melody se puso seria, pues empezó a recordar cuando salió de Central City, tomó aire y contestó:

-"Les contaré la versión corta. Luego, si lo desean, se los explicaré con mas detalle – los chicos dieron a entender que la escuchaban – Como les dije, mi amiga me nombró, pero para lo cual debió conocerme antes. El mismo dia del ataque, yo me desplacé hasta las costas del continente norte (N/A: ubicación del actual Central City) y ahí fui donde observe que alguien estaba peleando con un robot. Y resulto que era del ejercito y estaba entrenando. Me acerque por curiosidad, y al parecer le cai bien a la chica porque me empezó a sacar plática… Me preguntó quien era y otras cosas sobre mi, cosa que no pude contestar, ya que no tenía un pasado para contarle.

"Lo que si le expliqué fue mi situación, cosa que comprendió y se ofreció a ayudarme a "crear una vida", según su palabras. Me dio techo, comida, etc. Luego de unos días me nombro Melody, ya que mis poderes son de sonido y mostré interés en la música. Después de eso, yo consegui mi casa aquí en Wood City, empecé a ayudar a la gente, y aquí me tienen…" – terminó de relatar la eriza de color azul, para sorpresa de todos, que esperaban mas.

-Esa es la versión corta? Entonces para la larga necesitaríamos palomitas – dijo riendo.

-Y eso que omití varias cosas, como la creación de mi equipo y cuando encontré mi Estrella Caos.- dijo ella recordando.

-¿Tienes un equipo? Valla, trabajas rápido. Y como se llama tu equipo? – preguntó Sonic interesado.

-Somos el Star Team, juntó con dos amigas mias: Dynamite The Monkey y Aqua The Seedrian. Trabajando juntas es como nos ganamos nuestra reputación en todo este continente (continente central de mobius).

-Acabas de mencionar la Estrella Caos… Qué es? – preguntó el zorrito ya un poco mas centrado en el tema

-Como se los explicó?... – puso una mano en su barbilla y miró a algún punto del cielo – Bien, pues están la Esmeraldas Caos, La Esmeralda Maestra, etc… Pues las Estrellas Caos y La Gran Estrella Madre las creó el dios Chaos al mismo tiempo. Solo que con un fin diferente… - de pronto comenzó a sonar una tonada de rock, y la eriza sacó, de una pequeña bolsa en su falda, un celular blanco con detalles azules y contestó. –Mel hablá. Que quieres?. De hecho si. Ahora?. Esta bien, ya no grites! Voy en cuanto pueda. Que dices? Se… cortando… comunicación… no… oigo – y colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa divertida.

Los chicos se estaba aguantado las carcajadas las cuales soltaron ya que colgó. Sin duda, esa chica era divertida. Melody se levantó, le silbó al camarero, y pagó con una gran sonrisa, la cual le fue devuelta. Pero antes de marcharse se dirigió a ellos.

-Entonces… nos vemos luego?

-Le van a decir o que? – preguntó el equidna.

-Yo lo hago – el zorrito se levantó de la silla y se aclaró la garganta – De hecho, Melody… Nos gustaría verte mañana en Central City. Podrias?

-Claro… -dijo apresuradamente – Ah si! pero antes una cosa… recuérdenme mañana hablarles a detalle sobre lo de las Estrellas Caos y preguntarles sobre Eggman, enserio lo necesito- la eriza ya estaba dando unos pasos atrás.

-Claro, entonces nos encontrarás en… -quiso decir Tails pero lo cortaron.

-Central City, tu taller… ya se! Me tengo que ir! Adios! – dicho esto se fue corriendo. Para traer tacones, corria rápido.

-Como supo que le iba a decir en mi taller? – preguntó un poco asustado el zorrito.

-No importa Tails. De seguro nos encontrará, si lo hizo hace un mes, lo hará mañana. Bueno chicos, será mejor irnos que si no, no oscurece aquí y tengo …- bostezó Sonic – mucho sueño. Y no quiero dormir en el Tornado

Los tres se fueron de ahí, satisfechos con lo encontrado ese dia: respuestas, amigos, aliados, y mas misterios por resolver.

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

**Portadoras, Insignias de estrellas, chicas con grandes habilidades, súper velocidad, dinamita, agua y muchos misterios revelados y mas por resolver. La leyenda de las Estrellas Caos y sus protectoras. Como cayó Eggman. La potencia femenil. Mas de lo que tu crees! **

**Todo esto y mas en:**

**Dark Spine: my clone. Episodio 3: "Estrellas sin duda. Entrada al Sonic Team. ¡Arriba el poder de las chicas!"**

**Yo: Como que estuvo un poquito largo… y créanme que me faltó mas, pero me dio flojera escribirlo ****ñ.ñ.**

**Marisol: Que sorpresa °o° *sarcasmo***

**Yo: Que quisiste decir con eso? Ò-Ó**

**Marisol: Nada ¬w¬. Hablando de nada, ya que se terminó el capitulo… me puedo ir?**

**Yo: O¬O… No, te quedarás a limpiar los pisos ÒwÓ Muajajaja**

**Marisol: :O y porque yo? Que se quede Mía.**

**Yo: Mía no puede, ella es actriz.**

**Marisol: Y yo co-animadora ****¬¬#**

**Yo: Para todo caso sirve para lo mismo… ASI QUE PONTE A LIMPIAR!**

**Marisol: *susurrando* me dan ganas de sacar la basura ****¬3¬ *se va***

***Entra Melody***

**Yo: Que haces aquí, Mel?**

**Melody: Vine a traerte esto! *le da una bolsa***

**Yo: Pie de queso y malteada de fresas con crema! Es por eso que eres mi favorita! Ay Mel, eres un diamante en bruto! T^T**

**Melody: Tranquilizate. Bueno lectores, hasta aquí el tercer episodio. Esperamos que les haya gustado y tambien esperamos su presencia en el siguiente. Adios! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANTE: (cada vez que lean esta etiqueta, léanla, les conviene)**

**Antes de decir nada, quisiera decir que si quieren saber la apariencia de mis OC, muy pronto actualizare mi perfil. Pondré un enlace que lleva a mi perfil de Foros DZ, en donde tengo álbumes con mis propios dibujos. El link los llevara directamente a un álbum especial en donde están mis dibujos de Sonic. Si quieren que los publique, díganmelo en su comentario. Es importante su participación en esta actividad, ya que si no quieren, entonces… porque hacerlo? **

**Yo: Bueno, ya dado el aviso, quiero decirles que estoy muy contenta, que gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen y comentan, gracias a ustedes que me ayudaron superar mis propias expectativas de inicio. No pensé que este fic tuviera más d reviews. Pero ya ven, como es la vida…**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**NoahTheHedgehog**

**Katy la eriza**

**S.S.S. Hedgehogs**

**Chibibra- saiyajin- evans**

**Y por supuesto, mi frontier amiga: Akariharukaze12. SEMPAIII! ^o^**

**AVISO:**

**Ya terminado este capitulo de la historia, empezará el desarrollo de todo esto, osea… EL SONAMY! Asi es, damas y caballeros, ya que tenemos bien planteado la historia y mas o menos de lo que se va a tratar la historia, podemos hacer las parejas. Les explico, mis historias se componen de:**

**Introducción: planteamiento de la historia**

**Desarrollo: la calma antes de "la tormenta"**

**Climax: el problema o la parte de mayor acción.**

**Final: la solución de todos los problemas y final feliz.**

**Epilogó: lo que sucede un tiempo después.**

**IMPORTANTE 2:**

**Estoy buscando reclutas para mi historia. Si quisieran, los puedo poner en la historia como agentes. Si se imaginan en la historia, mándenme los datos de su OC por medio de comentario o MP (No recuerdo si era asi), pero les advierto, que tiene fecha limite, pues muy pronto los personajes harán un pequeño viaje fuera de Mobius y no puedo llevarme a todos, o si?**

**Y si preguntan… si, si saque la idea de MY IDOL!: NoahTheHedgehog, a la cual ya tengo garantizada.**

**Comenzemos!**

En el capitulo anterior:

El equipo de Sonic llegó a Wood City, en Forest Zone donde recibían la señal de un objeto tan poderoso como las Esmeraldas Caos. Tails, siguiendo la señal de su radar, llegó hasta un centro comercial donde se encontró con la misma eriza que los había atacado hace un mes. Cuando estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por ella. La llamaron, posiblemente salvándole el pellejo. Con lo que no contaba era que ella tuviera el objeto misterioso. Cosa que llevo a Sonic, Knuckles y Tails a buscarla por todo el lugar. Con un fracaso inminente, el equipo encontró un robot el cual quisieron destruir, pero no pudieron. Y cuando este estaba a punto de destruirlos. Llegó la mismísima eriza para salvarles el trasero. Una vez dado la victoria aplastante, la eriza condujo a los chicos a un café de Wood City, para contarles los sucedido después de su encuentro. Pero en vez de aclarar, solo les dejo una enorme duda… ¿Qué eran las Estrellas Caos?

Todo el Sonic Team estaba reunido en el taller de Tails un dia después de que Sonic, Knuckles y Tails fueran a Wood City y encontraron a Melody. Estaban esperando la llegada de la eriza para conocerla, pero sobre todo para descubrir que eran las Estrellas Caos, ya que Sonic se los habia mencionado.

Tails estaba en su gran computadora tranquilamente investigando a ver si descubría lo de las estrella por su propia cuenta, pero era imposible… no habia rastro de ellas por las fuentes de datos. De la nada comenzó a sonar una alarma y Sonic llegó con su super velocidad.

-Que pasa tails?

-No lo se exactamente – en la pantalla apareció dos grandes figuras borrosas. –Detecto calor en los cuerpos en movimiento, se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia nuestra ubicación.

-En español, quieres?

Tails se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz para masajeársela, con una clara señal de desesperación – Mas bien en tu idioma – susurró

-Dijiste algo?

-No, nada. Lo que quise decir es que unas personas se dirigen hacia acá por aire a toda velocidad. Crees que sea Melody?

-Es posible. Si lo es, mejor. Asi no perderemos tiempo esperándolas.-el erizo azul se fijó en la pantalla, y pudo divisar a mas de una personas- Esa figura en la pantalla quiere decir que no viene sola, posiblemente viene con su equipo.

-Están llegando, van a aterrizar. Hay que recibirlas, vamos – el zorrito se levantó y corrió hacia afuera de la sala de computadoras.

El erizo y el zorro llegaron a la parte del taller donde estaban todos: Amy, Cream, Rouge, Cosmo, Blaze, e incluso Tikal que había ido de visita (N/A: No se fijen en el simple detalle de que no hay ningún guardián en Angel Island, y que posiblemente alguien pueda robar la Esmeralda Maestra sin que se dan cuenta ^-^), y por parte de los hombres, estaban Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, y por supuesto, Sonic y Tails, los cuales llegaron para avisarles que habían llegado. Tails fue a abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo estaba escuchando unas voces discutir afuera.

-Detesto viajar en tu disco— dijo una voz femenina desde afuera.

-Pues a la otra te consigues un medio de transporte—dijo una voz, la cual parecía pertenecerle a Melody.

-Chicas… - dijo una tercera voz, bastante dulce.

-No es mala idea, al menos si me consigo otra cosa en que viajar, espero que no me entren moscas a la boca! – dijo la primera voz.

-Eso te pasa porque no sabes cerrar la boca en ningún momento! – le dijo enojada la voz de Melody.

-Por favor… - dijo otra vez la tercera voz.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- la primera voz dijo.

-O que no te callas, o que te gusta tragar moscas de almuerzo – le contestó tranquila Melody.

-Que?! – la primera voz.

-Callense! – dijo la tercera, y se escucho como si hubieran echado agua.

En ese momento el zorrito abrió la puerta y lo que observó, hizo que se tapara boca pues estaba a punto de estallar de risa. Enfrente de sus ojos estaba Melody, con la misma ropa, solo que completamente empapada. Además de ella, también había dos chicas mas: una monita y una planta.

La monita era de pelaje anaranjado rojizo, con su cabello guindo atado en una larga trenza baja. Sus ojos eran de color rosa dulce, y tenia unas largas pestañas, y parecía que no tenia nada de maquillaje. Traía puesta una blusa de tirantes corta de color rojo; unos pantalones de militares largos y holgados (N/A: ya saben, eso de camuflaje que tienen distintos tonos de verde) con un cinturón de cuero negro a la cadera, con una hebilla de calavera; sus guantes eran verde musgo con unas pulseras negras de puntas (N/A: muy al estilo rudo); unos tenis blancos con negro con el dibujo de una calavera, pero casi no se distinguía porque los pantalones tapaban la mitad; y tenia la misma hebilla como broche en su flequillo de izquierda a derecha que en su cinturón. Ella también estaba mojada.

Y la planta era la única que no estaba mojada. No parecía ser mayor que las otras. Su piel era muy clara, y sus ojos azul cielo y su larguísimo cabello azul-blanco estaba atado en una coleta baja dividida en varias secciones por ligas doradas; un vestido de un solo tirante, de color verde pálido, en la cintura tenía una cinta delgada azul marino, y la parte de la falda estaba formada como si estuviera hecha de pétalos acomodados en forma de holanes con las puntas azul marino; unos zapatos de tacón blancos con cintas alrededor de sus pantorrillas hasta las rodillas; tenía unos brazaletes dorados de estrellas marinas en una mano y en la otra de caballitos de mar, en los brazos tenía unos anillos dorados que parecían ondas, y en el pecho tenía una gran piedra preciosa en forma de concha marina de color rosa pálido al igual que una en el cabello pero más pequeña. Su parecido era grandísimo a Cosmo.

El zorrito se quedó estupefacto viendo a las dos chicas mojadas alzando la voz contra la planta, que al parecer había causado el accidente. Melody se fijo que Tails tenia un enorme signo de interrogación imaginario grandísimo (N/A: una simple expresión popular para dar a entender una interrogante o duda/Marisol: Sabionda, se te sale la modestia por los poros ¬.¬/Yo: ¬3¬).

-^-^Uu Discúlpame, Tails. No te vi. – se disculpó la eriza azul.

-No importa, Melody. Pasen, las estábamos esperando – dijo cortésmente el zorrito con una sonrisa.

-Espera un poco, Tails. No entraremos asi, déjanos secarnos al menos, de acuerdo? – el zorrito asintió y abrió mas la puerta para esperar a que entraran.-Esto es tu culpa, Aqua, así que tu nos secas- habló Melody.

La planta asintió, movió una mano hacia la dos empapadas chicas frente a ella, y con un movimiento de mano, hizo que el agua de sus ropas y sobre ellas fuera llevaba hacia su mano. Ya con toda el agua flotando sobre su mano, la traslado delicadamente hacia una planta mas cercana en la tierra. Deshizo la bola de agua delicadamente sobre la planta y fue con las demás. Las tres se adentraron, ante la sorprendida mirada de Tails. El zorrito alcanzó a la planta, y se le puso a la par para poder hablarle.

-Oye, acaso controlas el agua o algo asi? – le pregunto curioso. Ella solo asintió.

-Soy una planta acuática. Todos los que eran igual a mí en mi planeta podían hacer lo mismo. Controlamos también sus propiedades, como sus distintos estados.

-Yo conozco otra planta, se llama Cosmo. Ella sabe hacer crecer las plantas. – le dijo Tails pensativo

-¿Cosmo?¿Cosmo The Seedrian? – el zorrito asintió - ¿La conoces?¿Dónde esta?

-Aquí, de hecho. Esta en…- no terminó de decir, porque la eriza lo interrumpio al ver una puerta cerrada frente a ellos.

(N/A: Marisol: Que tan lejos está la puerta del taller? / Yo: No tengo idea. Espera un momento… INTERRUMPISTE SOLO PARA PREGUNTAR ESA ESTUPIDEZ?!/ Marisol: Emm… si ^^U / Yo: Ya me las pagaras luego, solo te digo que espero que uses chaleco anti-balas/ Marisol: O-O)

-Tails, recuerda que tu tienes que ir frente a nosotras. No seria de una dama entrar antes que un chico – dijo sarcásticamente.

Tails asintió y camino para después entrar en la sala donde estaban todos. Se le quedaron mirando, esperando alguna noticia. El solo se movió a un lado para dejar a las chicas entrar. Cuando lo hicieron dejaron a todos sorprendidos, excepto a Knuckles y Sonic que ya habían visto a la eriza azul el dia anterior.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de preguntar, Melody se les adelantó.

-Antes de decir nada, les ahorrare el incómodo momento. Mi nombre es Melody The Hedgehog. A mi ya me conocen, seguramente. Ellas son mi equipo… - apuntó hacia las chicas que estaban tras de ella.

-Mi nombre es Dynamite The Monkey – dijo la monita saliendo de detrás de la eriza.

-Y yo soy Aqua The Seedrian –dijo la planta imitando a la mona

-¿Aqua?¿Eres tu? – se escuchó por detrás de donde estaban las chicas, salió Cosmo.

-¿Cosmo?¡Cosmo!¡Prima! – Aqua fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la planta y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Hace 5 años que no te veía! Como te las haz arreglado?- le pregunto la planta de cabello verde.

-Luego te cuento, ahora venimos por algo mas importante. – miró a Melody, y esta asintió

-Bueno, también les ahorrare la molestia de presentarse. De todos modos ya se me sus nombres… Ahora para no hacer mas largo el dia, el motivo de nuestra visita no es mas que aclararles lo de las Estrellas Caos. Ya que ustedes tienes conocimiento de las Esmeraldas Caos, supuse que deberían de saberlo. Confío en ustedes para mantener el secreto de esto.-dijo la eriza pasando su vista por todos.

-¿Secreto?¿Quieres decir que nadie sabe de ellas?- preguntó el zorrito.

-Nadie que no tenga que ver con ellas, no. Es por eso que se los digo a ustedes, lo que pasa es que probablemente necesitaré su ayuda con algo más adelante.

-Esto es interesante, la que nos venció sin problemas necesita nuestra ayuda… -dijo Shadow con sarcasmo.

-Pues aunque lo duden – dijo Melody indignada cruzándose de brazos – venimos con el fin de convencerles de que nos ayuden.

-Supongamos que decimos que si – dijo Rouge dando unos pasos hacia ella. –En que seria en lo que quieren que les ayudemos?

-¿Qué les parece evitar el fin de toda la vida del universo? – dijo ella calmadamente causando un gran "¿Uh?" en casi todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo que el fin de la vida? – le reguntó Silver

-Tenemos el tiempo limitado, muy pronto Chaos no tendrá mas opción que tomar todo el poder de lo que encuentre. – explicó la eriza.

-¿Chaos, el dios? – preguntó Knuckles, la eriza asintió.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Tikal.

-Knuckles, Tikal, deben de saber que cada mil años, su poder se regenera gracias a los guardianes, han escuchado la leyenda, no? – preguntó y los dos equidnas asintieron. –Pues desde que llegué, hubo un gran problema… Tampoco piensen que fue mi culpa.

Tomó aire y continuó, frente a la incesante mirada de todos.

-Bueno, se decía que conocía a los guardianes, y que estos, por su gran amor al dios Chaos le entregaban su energía vital. Pero esto significaba un sacrificio por parte de los equidnas. Entonces, Chaos, al darse cuenta de que no quería mas sacrificios por parte de sus guardianes, decidió crear unas piedras que tuvieran su propia energía: Las Esmeraldas Caos y la Esmeralda Maestra. De ahí, ya hace milenios que pasó todo eso.

-Si, si, la creación de las Esmeraldas Caos, eso ya lo sabíamos. Pero que tiene que ver con las Estrellas Caos y con que tu descubrieras un problema?- dijo desesperado el equidna rojo.

-Espera, que no me dejaste terminar. Al parecer había una parte pérdida de esa historia que ustedes no conocían, algo que fue oculto por el bien de las que lo aportaban: La creación de las Estrellas Caos y La Gran Estrella Madre al mismo tiempo. La única diferencia entre las Esmeraldas y las Estrellas, es que Chaos no les dio un dueño a cada una de las Esmeraldas, sin embargo, con las Estrellas tuvo que buscar en todo el universo para encontrar a las guardianas necesarias para su cuidado. Son solo 5 estrellas, por lo que le fue algo difícil encontrarlas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que eran solo mujeres?¿Porque? – preguntó Sonic ya bastante centrado en la historia.

-Lo que pasa es que las chicas tienen un aura mas limpia que la de un chico, por lo cual Chaos sabia que no las estaba dejando en malas manos. Pero no hay que confiarnos, pues ya ha habido casos en los cuales las Estrellas son utilizadas de mala forma. Bueno, siguiendo con la historia: Resulta que desde que Chaos encomendó a los guardianes para todo, hay una fecha cada mil años para regenerar su vida. Se tienen que reunir todas las reliquias en un solo punto, cual sea, Chaos seguirá el rastro de energía.

-Mil años? Estas segura, Melody? Yo jamás he escuchado de eso – le dijo muy seguro el equidna rojo.

-Tú tienes más de mil años? – Preguntó ella, Knuckles solo negó – Entonces no puedes saber si es verdad. Esa es toda la historia – se dirigió a los presentes.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido ante, el interrumpido mas de una vez relato que acababa de dar Melody.

-Entonces como deberíamos de ayudar nosotros, Melody? – preguntó Sonic.

-Siendo los protectores de las Esmeraldas Caos, Knuckles tiene la obligación de trasladar la Esmeralda Maestra de todos modos.

-¿Y qué harás tú? Dijiste que necesitabas nuestra ayuda, no que haríamos todo el trabajo. –dijo Shadow.

-Mi deber en esta tarea es encontrar a los demás portadoras de Estrellas y convencerlas de lo mismo que a ustedes. Si se fijan es mas grande mi trabajo que el suyo

-Antes de aceptar…-interrumpió Blaze – ¿que pasaría si no se hiciera ese ritual de transición de energía?

-Como dije antes: el fin de toda vida en el universo. Nuestro dios, al no tener energía de donde absorber, lo tomara de todo lo que pueda: plantas, suelo, ambiente… y sobre todo, personas. Es por eso que es de vital importancia que se haga la transición por medio de los "Artefactos", ya saben… eso de lo que hemos estado hablando todo el rato.

-Otra pregunta… La Estrella Caos y Las Esmeraldas Solares, tienen alguna relación? – le volvió a preguntar la gata lila.

-No directamente… verán – de pronto, la eriza estiró la mano y apretó el puño.

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, abrió los ojos y la mano de golpe, entonces comenzó a salir un brillo de su mano, haciendo que todos se taparan los ojos. Cuando el brillo desapareció, todos vieron que sobre su mano estaba flotando una piedra en forma de estrella un tanto mas pequeña que su puño, que emanaba un brillo de dolor azul. La eriza la volvió a apretar y en un segundo aparecieron una imágenes tipo hologramas arriba de la piedra: Estaban una Esmeralda Caos, luego una roca en forma de estrella, y luego una Esmeralda Solar a la altura de la primera.

-¿Qué es todo esto, señorita Melody? – preguntó Cream al acercarse a verlo, cosa que todos hicieron.

-Son todas los Artefactos. Están las Esmeraldas Caos y las Solares –señalo a los dos puntos de arriba en la imagen, y luego en la parte de abajo – Y esta son las Estrellas Caos – aparecieron unas línea entre las Esmeraldas Solares y las Esmeraldas Caos y entre estas y las Estrellas Caos, pero no entre estas y las Solares -¿Ven estas líneas? Son los cursos de flujo de energía entre ellas. Las Esmeraldas Caos pueden estar interrelacionadas con los demás, pero al parecer los restantes entre ellos no. – explicó mientras apretaba la piedra en su mano y desparecía la imagen.

-Eso que tienes en la mano… -comenzó Tails -¿Qué es?

-¿Eh? Ah, si! Esto que tengo aquí, con lo que pudieron ver todo lo que les enseñé, es mi Estrella Caos.- dijo la eriza mientras estiraba la mano enseñándoles la gran piedra en forma de estrella que tenia.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste? – preguntó Silver.

-Eso… -la eriza se sonrojó levemente – eso es algo que no le puedo decir a nadie ya. Es algo personal y además, sin relevancia.-dijo seria, o al menos fingiendo.

-Uuuhh ¬w¬ - se escuchó detrás de la eriza, está se volteó y vio a sus compañeras de quipo viéndola con cara de picardía. Cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia, haciendo que se le notara una venita y las viera con cara de "o se callan o las mato".

-Porque no lo pueden saber, eh? ¬w¬ - Dijo Dynamite con la misma cara.

Melody hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia, aparentemente –Con ustedes no se puede hablar. En fin, no tiene mucha ciencia lo que me pasó hace poco, asi que no vale la pena. No le den mas vueltas al asunto como "ciertas" personas. – dijo viendo de reojo a las chicas detrás de ella.

-Oye! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, un poco al margen de la pelea, Tails se le acercó a Sonic.

-Oye Sonic, no será hora de que le preguntes si se nos quiere unir? – le susurró Tails al erizo.

-Tienes razón. ¿Le dices tu o le digo yo? – le susurró de igual forma el erizo azul.

-Los escuche, chicos – dijo como si nada Melody caminando hacia ellos, dejando helados a los dos que anteriormente estaban platicando con simples susurros, a los cuales les salió una enorme gota de sudor al escucharla tan cerca de ellos.

-¿Nos escuchaste?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Sip. –contestó Melody, y antes de que abrieran la boca para preguntar, prosiguió – Y antes de que pregunte… una de mis habilidades es escuchar las cosas incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Cosa por la cual no es seguro susurrar en mi presencia o incluso no estando yo.

-Genial! Eso debe de ser muy útil a veces – le dijo Tails.

-Lo es.

-Entonces… te nos unes o no?- le preguntó Sonic.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Yo ya estoy afiliada a una organización.

-Que lastima. Bueno, pues … - comenzó Tails.

-Espera, ¿afiliada a que? – preguntó Sonic, un poco resentido por su contestación. Nadie le había rechazado la invitación a unírseles, bueno, salvo esa vez que se lo preguntaron a Shadow, pero Amy lo convenció luego.

-A… -dudó un poco en contestar- no estoy segura si se los deba seguir

-Confiaste en nosotros para decirnos lo de las Estrellas, y no puedes decirnos algo tan sencillo como un "no quiero estar en su equipo"? – le dijo Sonic un poco molesto

Melody no pudo evitar sentirse indignada ante eso. ¿Como se atrevia ese erizo arrogante a faltarle el respeto de esa manera? Además, no le había dado ni una razón para desconfiar de ella. Definitivamente no sabría si se podría contener por mucho tiempo.

-En primera, te estoy diciendo la verdad. En segunda, el grupo se llama "The Demons Stars" Cosa que se supone que no debes de saber, ni tu ni nadie que no autoriza una de nosotras! – le gritó dando un paso hacia el intimidantemente.

Sonic se asustó un poco al verla tan cerca de él. Se le veía una cara de los mil demonios. El dia anterior parecía una persona completamente diferente a la que estaba ahora. Su intención no había sido ofenderla, lo que pasaba era que el mismo se sintió resentido por el rechazo. Tragó saliva y sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarla.

-O-oye, cálmate…No hace falta q-que… - el erizo emanaba un miedo inmenso al verla a los ojos, gracias al cielo, llegó la mona para llevarse del brazo a la eriza. Cuando la dejó a una considerable distancia, la mona peliroja se acercó a Sonic, encontrándose a un tembloroso erizo.

-¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿Tan mal te va en la vida que te quieres suicidar? – dijo ella, y Sonic estaba que no entendía nada, cosa que se le notaba en la cara enormemente - ¿Por qué la enfrentas? Si hace un mes los venció tan fácilmente cuando no tenía emociones, imagínate ahora que pasará si se enoja. Créeme, que ya he pasado por eso, y el panorama no es nada agradable.

-Perdón, te juro que no sabia – le dijo apenado el erizo.

-No me pidas perdón, a mi no me hiciste daño.

Mientras tanto, Amy tenia curiosidad con la eriza azul, pero dudaba en hablarle. Se sentía extraña viéndola, era como si estuviera viendo a Sonic, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto, por lo cual no se le acercaba. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que se le acercara, porque Melody lo hizo con ella.

-Hola – le dijo simplemente, llegando frente a la eriza rosada. Esta se giró a todos lados, confundida.

-¿Es a mi? – dijo Amy apuntándose a si misma.

-Si, Amy. ¿A quien mas si no? ¿A la pared detrás de ti?- dijo Melody con sarcasmo. Amy vio la pared tras ella y rió, era obvio que le hablaba a ella.

-Disculpa, es que últimamente estoy algo distraída – dijo ella apenada – Y dime, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?.

-¡Oigan! – gritó Tails llamando la atención de todos - Hoy almorzaremos todos aquí, ¿ustedes quieren, chicas?

-Amm… ustedes que dicen?

-Yo me apunto! – dijo Dynamite con una sonrisa

-Yo también. – dijo Aqua, que estaba platicando con Cosmo anteriormente..

-Entonces por mi esta bien, pero quisiera dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar. Vienes Amy? –dijo Melody, sorprendiendo a Amy con su pedido.

-Claro – la aludida sonrió

[Afuera del cuartel del Sonic Team]

-Entonces, dime ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –le preguntó Amy.

-Es por Eggman, el me dio todo el conocimiento necesario para destruirlos… cosa que no haré, no te espantes. La verdad es que estoy bastante arrepentida por lo que paso el mes pasado – dijo un poco apenada Melody, mientras las dos se sentaban debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-Eso es lo importante, que estás arrepentida. Y al parecer, nadie te tiene rencor.

-Tienes razón. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó con Eggman?

-¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga?

-La corta está bien.

-Hace no mucho, el dia anterior de tu ataque, Eggman llegó con un ejercito , el mas grande que hemos visto jamás – hizó una pausa para hacer memoria – Dijo que ese seria el ultimo encuentro que tendríamos con él, por mucho tiempo él lo llamó "el dia del juicio". Batallamos todos nosotros, bueno, mas bien dicho los chicos. Nosotras nos dedicamos a ayudar a la gente. No se me muy bien los detalles de la pelea. Lo único que se es que utilizaron todo el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos. Cuando volvimos, vimos que todos los chicos estaban bien. Ese mismo dia, unas personas, que ahora no recuerdo quienes eran, lo llevaron a la Tierra. No estoy muy segura de que no intente hacer nada allá.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Si no le dan material con que hacer algo, no hará nada – le dijo despreocupada la eriza azul.

-Ok. Pero igual no estoy segura.

-¿Te confieso algo? La razón por la cual vine, no es otra que encontrar a la segunda portadora de una de las Estrellas –dijo viendo a la eriza rosa, esperando una reacción.

-Y ya tienes en mente quien es? – dijo un poco confundida, y la eriza azul la miró como diciendo "¿no es obvio?". – A mi?

-Sentí en ti una gran energía dentro de tu ser, una energía que proviene de tus emociones. Dime algo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste? – dijo sorprendiendo a Amy.

La eriza rosa se quedó en shock. La ultima vez que lloró fue el mismo día del ataque de Melody, justo cuando Sonic se fue de su casa al haber despertado. Se había sentido impotente, había sentido que él quería huir de ella como hace mucho. Pero también se sintió rara, como si estuviera fluyendo energía por sus venas.

-No me contestes si no quieres – dijo la erizo azul sabiendo la incomodidad de parte de la eriza rosa – El punto es, que además de escucharte, sentí lo que emanabas: tristeza, impotencia, dolor y un poco de rencor. Son pocas las personas que pueden hacer eso, o mejor dicho, "son solo 5 las portadoras" – le dijo para finalizar con una sonrisa para aliviar el nerviosismo de Amy.

-Como puedes estar tan segura de que soy yo? No puede ser alguna de las demás chicas? – la eriza azul negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes, eso lo podemos averiguar luego. Pero solo te digo que ser una de las 5 conlleva a una gran responsabilidad.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que yo no sea lo suficientemente buena para algo tan grande. Sentiría una presión enorme y no haría nada bien. – Amy sentía como se le acumulaban las lagrimas sin razón aparente. Bajo la mirada para que Melody no la viera, pero se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su hombro, fijó su vista en la mano que le transmitía calidez y comprensión a través de un simple contacto, y luego la fijo en la eriza frente a ella, que tenia una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por nada, si eso pasa yo te ayudaré en lo que sea! – le dijo mostrándole esa sonrisa que mostraba lo que te daría cualquier mejor amiga o hasta una hermana, en ese entonces Amy se sintió nostálgica.

-Como me recuerdas a alguien – susurró Amy.

-¿A quien?

-Ah? Nada, olvídalo. Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro!

-Me puedes enseñar alguna de tus habilidades?

Melody se sorprendió por su petición, pero asintió segura, definitivamente quería hacerla sentir mejor después de haberle recordado su sufrimiento. Se levantó, y Amy la imitó caminaron un poco sin decir nada, hasta llegar a un lugar un tanto desierto, solo había una pradera, y atrás habían dejado el lugar de donde venía.

-Solo te mostraré el alcance de mis poderes, porque si te muestro un ataque normal, podría dañarte. ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo deteniéndose y volteando a ver a su acompañante.

-¿Qué haces entonces que me podría hacer daño?

-Esto… - en la mano derecha de Melody, apareció una pequeña esfera de energía, la acercó a su rostro y le sopló levemente, haciendo pequeñas ondas que se fueron hacia adelante, despareciendo en el horizonte. Amy sabia que no había terminado, asi que se quedó esperando que terminara. Fue cuando vió que Melody comenzó contar con los dedos, empezó con uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y cuando llegó al cinco, escuchó algo tras ellas, fue ahí cuando comprendió lo que era.

-Sonido… -susurró Amy

-Asi es.

-Y usaste una pequeñísima parte de tu poder, la pude escuchar.

-Dio una vuelta a Mobius

-¡Es increíble! – gritó Amy emocionada, dando saltitos.

-Será mejor irnos, tengo hambre – dijo Melody con una expresión cansada en su rostro.

-Está bien, después de todo yo también tengo – dijo Amy riendo, las dos comenzaron a caminar.

Ambas sabían que una gran amistad había nacido en ese momento… quien sabe si seguirá asi por mas tiempo.

"Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees… todas las chicas lo son"

**En el siguiente episodio:**

**Buscando por Central City la Estrella de Amy, esta le contará la historia de su "extraña relación" con Sonic a Melody, y esta le contará como consiguió su Estrella… Como nos enamoramos, sufrimiento, malentendidos, y mucho frio!**

**Todo esto y mas, en:**

**Dark Spine: my clone. Episodio 5: "Amy Rose, la segunda portadora de la Estrella Caos"**

**AVISO:**

**INTRODUCCION TERMINADA! De este punto en adelante empieza la trama.**

**Sonic: Karinaaaa!**

**Yo: Que quieres, rata azul?**

**Sonic: ****¬¬#. Quiero que me expliques por que me haces actuar como un idiota! Estoy quedando como un tonto!**

**Yo: para eso no me necesitas, te sale muy natural.**

**Sonic: ¬¬#**

**Yo: ya, ya. Te prometo que empieza lo bueno a partir de ahora. Pero me harías el favor de despedir?**

**Sonic: Por mis fans, lo que sea. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos! Estamos muy contentos de este fic sea visto, lo cual no esperábamos, pero… bueno. Agradecemos a aquellos que han comentado. Y si les gusta, recomiéndenlo…!Es enserio! Yo no me quiero quedar solo con esta maniática T.T**

**¡Arriba el poder femenil¡**

**Con mucho cariño… su amiga: Karina Tiburmon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fics a recomendar: hasta ahora mis favoritos**

_**The Dark Chrystal**_**: NoahTheHedgehog**

_**A Cursed Rose**_**: Kat Dark Shadow **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yo: Holaaa!… ¿Qué hay? ****^-^**

**Marisol: ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como retrasada por un día en tu vida? ****¬.¬**

**Yo: Solo te estaba imitando cuando ves a Zet ¬w¬**

**Marisol: C-callate, baka! Ò/Ó. Y a todo esto, cuando aparecerán los personajes humanos?**

**Yo: No pasa de 10 capítulos después de este**

**Marisol: Auch!**

**Yo: Lo se. Bueno, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo 5, donde se revelará la segunda Estrella Caos!**

_**AVISO:**_

**Se responderán los reviews en la siguiente actualización de este "desolado" fic (énfasis e "desolado"). Asi que no se olviden de comentar.**

_**EPISODIO DEDICADO A**_**: IceTH-Dynamic, mi BFF de estupideces y regaños, estabas un poco perdido, neh?**

En el capitulo anterior:

Melody llegó al cuartel del Sonic Team, junto con sus dos amigas: Dynamite The Monkey y Aqua The Seedrian, la prima de Cosmo. Cuando llegó, les comenzó a explicar la historia de las Estrellas Caos y su relación con las portadoras o guardianas de y las Esmeraldas Caos. Además les dijo lo que pasaría si no se hacia el ritual de transición de energía de los Artefactos. Melody les encargo la tarea de ser quienes resguardaran y movilizaran las Esmeraldas Caos. Ellos, al haber aceptado, le preguntaron a su vez si querían unirse al Sonic Team, cosa a la cual se negó, pues dijo estar ya afiliada a otra organización. Un poco antes del almuerzo, Amy y Melody salieron a pasear un rato, en eso, la eriza rosada le explicó a su acompañante sobre la derrota de Eggman, y Melody le confesó a Amy que creía que ella era una de las portadoras de Estrellas. Cuando terminaron, la eriza azul le mostro una parte de sus habilidades a la eriza rosada. Las dos supieron que serian grandes amigas en ese momento, pero… ¿seguirán siendo amigas aun dentro del corazón de la tormenta?

[*]

Amy estaba en el Taller de Tails. Caminaba de un lado a otro, un poco desesperada, al parecer esperando.

FLASHBACK (N/A: JAJA primer flashback que hago ^o^)

-Oye, y que habilidades tienen tus amigas? – le preguntó Amy mientras caminaban de regreso al taller de Tails.

-Verás… Dyna tiene habilidades explosivas, y Aqua controla el agua y sus propiedades, ya que es una planta acuática – explicó la eriza azul.

-Quisiera verlo! – dijo eufórica Amy. Pero luego recordó algo. – Oye, y como comprobarás si soy una portadora?

-Tenemos que ver si te llama tu Estrella – dijo Melody simplemente – pero no te preocupes por hoy, lo haremos mañana, si?

-Claro!

FIN FLASHBACK

Estaba desesperada, sin duda alguna. Ya podía decirse que había gastado el piso por donde pasaba. No había nadie con ella, o al menos en ese momento, porque Sonic llegó en ese instante, quedando sorprendido al encontrarla ahí.

-Amy… ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Pensé que te ibas a ir con Melody – le dijo un poco nervioso. Ella lo ponía nervioso.

-Ah… si, pero todavía no llega. Y tu, ¿No se supone que deberías de ir a Angel Island? – le preguntó Amy un poco a la defensiva. Sentía como si el erizo azul quisiera que ella se fuera.

-Estoy esperando a que Tails termine con unos pequeños asuntos

El silencio reinó entre ambos erizos. Era bastante incomodo el ambiente, incluso era tangible la tensión entre el aire, a tal grado, de sentirlo entre los dedos. El sabia desde hace tiempo que Amy le huía cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella, cosa que no le gustaba en absoluto. Y en cuanto a ella, su situación tampoco era mejor, pues sentía que el erizo azul solo le hablaba por compromiso y educación, no porque en verdad lo sintiera, y eso no era exactamente lo que quiere una chica cuando un chico le habla.

-Sonic – le llamó Amy con un hilo de voz. El aludido solo la vio sorprendido de que fuera ella la que rompiera el hielo.

-Si, Amy?

-No me hables – dijo de golpe. Sonic sintió como se le quería desencajar la quijada, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Amy supo que había metido la pata bien hondo asi que quiso remediarlo por si había malentendidos – Quiero decir… no tienes que hablarme si no quieres, no me gusta el compromiso de estas cosas por parte de la gente. Me hace sentir, no se… excluida en cierta forma – comentó con un poco de timidez Amy.

-Permíteme que te corrija, pero… Eso no es cierto. Yo no te hablo por compromiso. Quiero hacerlo, lo que pasa es que no se me ocurre nada que decir – aclaró riendo un poco. Amy sonrio levemente, y cuando estaba por responderle, alguien tocó en la puerta.

La riza rosa se apresuró a abrir, y cuando lo hizo, sonrió al ver a la persona que producía el sonido.

-Hola, Melody – dijo con una sonrisa la eriza rosa. Esta también le sonrió y entró un poco.

-Hola, Sonic. Con que estaban muy ocupados, eh? – les dijo con una sonrisa picara, Sonic y Amy se sonrojaron fuertemente. – Nah! Estoy bromeando! Pero que bonitos se ven ambos asi de ruborizados! - dijo riendo Melody

-Escuchaste, ¿no?- dijo Amy todavía un poco roja.

-Sipi, y no me arrepiento de haber puesto atención! – comentó divertida la eriza azul. Luego carraspeó un poco. –Bueno, dejando de lado ese tema… vamos, Amy. Ya es hora de irnos.

-¿A dónde van? – preguntó Sonic. Las dos erizas solo sonrieron con complicidad.

-Asuntos privados. Luego, y estoy segura, de que Amy te lo contará con todo detalle – dijo con una sonrisa pícara hacia Amy, la cual junto con Sonic sonrojo- Vamos, que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!

-Claro – contestó con una sonrisa la eriza rosa y salió del taller tranquilamente mientras Melody seguía dentro.

-Sigue haciendo lo que hiciste hoy, Sonic. – le dijo Melody al erizo azul mientras mantenía la vista por donde había salido Amy.

-¿Eh?- respondió el aludido con confusión.

-Si vas poco a poco, podrás recuperarla…- respondió con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida, dejando a un confundido erizo dentro.

Fuera, Amy estaba esperando a que saliera la eriza azul, cuando de pronto la vio salir tranquilamente del taller.

-¿Por qué no salias? – le preguntó Amy a Melody, la cual no contestó. No volvió a preguntar lo mismo. –Entonces… a donde vamos?

-La verdad no lo se. Eso dependerá de ti – le dijo la eriza azul con un aire tranquilo.

-¿Cómo que de mi?

Melody se detuvo de su andar, para volter con Amy. De la nada apareció su Extrella Caos frente a ella, la tomó y se la ofreció a Amy, ésta la miró confundida.

-Tómala, te ayudará – le dijo con una sonrisa Melody. La eriza rosa solo la tomó como le dijeron.

-Ok, pero… en que me ayudará? - le dijo confundida Amy.

La eriza azul se sentó y la rosa la imitó, aun sin saber a que iba eso.

-Trata de concentrarte en la energía que fluye a través de ti, canalizado por medio del artefacto otorgado a las guardianas de las Estrellas Caos – dicho esto, Melody tomó las manos de Amy que estaban sujetando a su Estrella. Comenzó a salir una extraña energía de dolor azul celeste del suelo donde se encontraban. Amy se sorprendió por lo que estaba pasando, pero cerró los ojos para concentrarse, y sintió como si su mente escapaba de su cuerpo y esta se comenzara a mover a una velocidad parecida a la de Sonic.

Podía observar todo por lo que pasaba: praderas, bosques, playas, océanos, ciudades y montañas, hasta que la visualización se detuvo allí, en una gran montaña bastante lejos de donde estaban ellas. De pronto, la visualización terminó y abrió los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver que Melody seguía frente a ella, con una mirada expectante.

-Observé una montaña de Green Hill, bastante lejos de aquí – le dijo la eriza rosa, contestando dudas que se mostraban en la cara de la eriza azul. –Eso quiere decir…

-Que si eres una portadora, si no lo fueras, no habría pasado nada…-afirmó Melody con una sonrisa confiada.

-Como iremos por ella?

-Así – dijo la eriza azul, y delante de ella comenzó a formarse una especie de disco de energía azul celeste, lo tocó con un dedo y la energía se disipó, dejando ver un disco metálico de color blanco, con detalles azules que simulaban flamas. –Es mi Disc Air. Anda, sube.

-No es un poco pequeño? – le preguntó aun sorprendida Amy.

-Es que está adaptado para una persona, pero no te preocupes – lo tocó y este al instante se agrandó al doble de su tamaño original. – Ahora…

-Ya voy, ya voy… Bien, aquí vamos – y con bastante nerviosismo, Amy comenzó a subir al disco lentamente. Cuando por fin lo hizo, Melody subió de un ágil salto.

–Tranquilízate, no te pasará nada.

-Solo es el nerviosismo de la primera vez, eso es todo. No hay nada que temer – se dijo a si misma Amy mientras daba profundas respiraciones.

Melody sonrió malvadamente cual niño antes de cometer su mejor travesura. De pronto, bajo su pie, un poco para impulsarse y cuando lo hizo, el disco junto con las dos erizas, salió disparado a una velocidad impresionante. Con un grito de miedo de Amy, y uno de diversión por parte de Melody. Esta lo maniobraba al estilo de una tabla de surf (N/A: Osea de costado y un pie delante del otro) Amy se abrazó a una de las piernas de Melody esta sonrió y bajo un poco la velocidad. La eriza rosa volteó su mirada hacia la azul, y la vi sonriendo y sus largas espinas volando por el viento. Se soltó de la eriza azul y volteó hacia abajo, quedando maravillada con la hermosa vista de aquellas aguas cristalinas: estaban en el océano cercano al continente oeste, donde se encontraba Green Hill.

-Que linda vista!- gritó eufóricamente Amy.

-Verdad que si? Es estupendo salir de vez en cuando para despejarse- le dijo Melody mientras se sentaba y se mantenía con la vista al frente.

-No creí que te estresaras.

-No tienes idea… - suspiró con cansancio la eriza azul - pero pronto lo tendrás.

-¿Eh?

-Luego te digo. Ahora, ¿crees reconocer la montaña de tu visión?

-Claro…- la eriza rosa pasó su vista por todo el lugar, y no tardó en divisar aquella sobresaliente gigantesca antes vista frente a ella - ¡Ahí está! – la señaló con un dedo.

Ambas comenzaron a descender en el disco hacia la gran montaña, y de pronto divisaron unas cuantas cuevas. Aterrizaron en una parte plana y se bajaron del disco, y asi mismo como lo apareció, Melody lo hizo desparecer. Amy entró a una cueva guiada por su instinto, Melody le dijo que debería hacerlo sola pues la Estrella no reaccionaria si había otra portadora. Asi que eso hizo, no pasaron ni los cinco minutos cuando Amy salio con una roca en forma de estrella que emanaba brillo rosa, y en la otra mano parecía traer otra cosa.

-¿Tan rápido? Eso si que es injusto, a mi me tomó mas tiempo conseguirla –hizo un puchero Melody, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con lo cual logró que Amy riera. Las dos salieron hacia un lugar donde había una vista espectacular del océano y unas islas a lo lejos, se sentía el agua salada en el aire, y este hacia que las espinas de ambas erizas volaran de forma suave.

-¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano, Amy? – le preguntó Melody aun con la vista en el horizonte.

-Unos cristales llamados "Ekedemuru ". Significa "sentimiento" – le contestó Amy mirándolos detalladamente. – lo encontré dentro de la cueva, son muy raros y escasos en todo el universo. Como son minerales no se desgastan con el uso. Muestran los sentimientos de los que lo portan cuando cambian de color. – le tendió uno de los pequeños cristales de color gris brillante a la eriza azul, dejando a esta sorprendida.

-Gracias – lo tomó y lo pudo en la hebilla de su cinturón, para no olvidarlo. –Como sabes sobre estos cristales?

-Crecían en mi planeta natal. Yo… no soy de aquí de Mobius – respondió con un semblante triste la eriza rosa, se sentó en una roca con la vista perdida hacia el frente, y la eriza azul la imitó.

-No sabia que no eras mobiana (N/A: Así llamaré a todos los de Mobius, realmente no sé cómo se diría de otra forma)

-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabe… ni siquiera Shadow, ni Sonic, ni nadie.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

-Porque recordar de dónde vengo, es recordar cuando perdí a mi familia. Prefiero que nadie sepa nada al respecto, aunque pensándolo bien ya te estoy contando a ti! Mira lo que haces! – le dijo haciendo un puchero la eriza rosa, mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo a la eriza azul, provocando que esta riera.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no tienes problemas en contármelo? – Amy negó con la cabeza.- me alegro de que tenas confianza en mi. – le sonrió Melody.

Amy dio un largo suspiro y volteo a ver a su compañera, para comenzar a relatar –Vengo de un pequeño planeta llamado Dargeny, ahí nací y me crié, junto con mi madre, Delia, mi padre, James, y mi hermana mayor, Noah. Así fue hasta que cumplí los 10 años. En ese entonces la familia real tenía problemas con un reino vecino, por lo cual se desató una gran guerra… era un caos, mis padres decidieron ponernos a salvo a mi hermana y a mi. Nos pusieron a ambas en unas naves para evacuar a los jóvenes de ese planeta, pero… nos pusieron en naves diferentes, con lo cual nos separaron. Esa nave me trajo a Mobius, cuando llegué no conocía a nadie… entonces conocí a Vanilla y a Cream, que en ese entonces era una pequeña bebé, ellas me dieron refugio en lo que conseguí una casa para mi sola. Fue por esos tiempos que conocí a…

-Sonic? – interrumpió Melody.

-Si, fue en un ataque de Eggman en el que el me rescató, cuando el huevo me secuestró. Cuando lo hizó, me tendió la invitación a unirme al Sonic Team. Yo acepté, y fue con el tiempo como me di cuenta de que… me había enamorado de el. En ese entonces, yo lo seguía a todos lados, lo acosaba y asfixiaba cada vez que lo veía. Era una niña realmente molesta, sin duda alguna… -se rió mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas rebeldes que se le habían escapado. Se estaba desahogando – fue así hasta los 16 años. Un dia, como casi siempre, iba con la clara intención de convertirme en su novia, aunque ya lo había intentado en mas de una ocasión, pero esa vez iba por todo o nada. Se lo dije, que si me quería. El me contestó que si, pero como una hermana pequeña. Fue la ultima vez que se lo pregunté, pues después de eso, me distancié de el y me comencé a acercar a Shadow. El se convirtió en mi hermano mayor desde entonces. –de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, se secó las lagrimas y sonrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no haz vuelto a ver a tu hermana? – la eriza rosa negó con la cabeza – Entonces yo te ayudaré a encontrarla!

-Enserio? – le dijo sorprendida Amy, la eriza azul sonrió y se puso de pie con una clara motivación para la eriza rosada. –Melody, no nos conocemos casi… por que me tienes tanto aprecio?

-Pues, creo que a pesar de ser compañeras en compañeras en cuanto a las Estrella, supongo que compartimos un propósito en la vida: ambas queremos ser felices a pesar de un pasado oscuro. Aunque yo no tengo mucho pasado que digamos, pero… que se le puede hacer.

-Tienes razón. Ahora tu… también tienes cosas que aclárame, eh?

-¿Como qué?

-Por ejemplo, como conseguiste tu Estrella. Suelta la sopa, ayer cundo te preguntaron como lo habias hecho, no quisiste responder y te sonrojaste, la pregunta es… ¿Por qué? – cuestionó pícaramente Amy, picando a Melody, esa se sonrojó fuertemente. –Cuenta, cuenta!

-Bueno…

FLASH BACK

Iban montadas en el disco de Melody mientras volaban casi llegando a Ice Zone, donde la eriza había sentido energía dirigida hacia ella. Todas iban bien abrigadas por las bajas temperaturas, a que (N/A: incluso el nombre lo dice) Ice Zone era uno de los polos de Mobius. Descendieron en cuanto supieron que el área era segura. Caminaron durante horas, guiadas solo por el presentimiento de la eriza.

Buscaron durante horas, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde se encontraban varias cuevas, la eriza entró a una de ellas cuando vió un destello dentro de una. Salió unos minutos después con una gran sonrisa, y se dispusieron a irse de un lugar asi, tan frió… Sin embargo, estaban perdidas. Igualmente caminaron durante horas guiadas por Melody, hasta que llegaron a la ciudad de la zona.

Una ciudad grande, y en su mayoría, los edificios estaban pintados de blanco, combinando con el lugar. La gente tenía el pelaje blanco, y vestían solo blanco y negros combinando todo el ambiente y ya que ellas eran y traían ropa de color, todos se le quedaban viendo extrañados.

Caminaron por las calles, con la intención de llegar a las costas para poder irse como llegaron, al ya haber conseguido su objetivo, solo siguiendo los sonidos del océanos que captaba la eriza. Se quedaron viendo al océano, observando el movimiento de la olas… sabiendo que sus vidas cambiaron en cuanto Melody encontró esa roca en forma de Estrella.

De pronto, Melody escuchó un ruido, y todas se pusieron alerta en posición de batalla. Cuando estaban a punto de rendirse para poder irse, de la nada salieron disparadas unas puntas de hielo a su dirección, cosa a la cual esquivaron. De la niebla a lo lejos, salió un erizo de color blanco nieve, de espinas nacientes desde arriba inclinadas ligeramente hacia atrás, de ojos azules celeste; traía únicamente de ropa una capucha larga de color negro, desabrochada y de cuello alto; unas botas futuristas en tonos de negro tipo militar, u cinturón con unas bolsitas de color gris y unos guantes de color negro. Estaba corriendo en dirección a ellas, y no parecía querer darles la despedida.

El erizo sorprendentemente elevo parte de la nieve y la convirtió en hielo, dirigiéndola hacia ellas en forma de puntas. Aqua utilizó agua para formarse unas alas, con las cuales tomó vuelo hacia el cielo, perdiéndose de vista. Melody escuchó que otra cosa se acercaba para atacarlas entonces empujó a Dynamite lejos de donde estaban, para evitar que aquella espada con pinchos rodeada de electricidad las atravesara. Ambas levantaron la vista y vieron a un leopardo de color verde con manchas negras y de unos ojos dorados, traía un chaleco amarillo, unos botines amarillos con cuerdas negras, y unos guantes amarillos con la parte de la muñeca rasgada. Tomo la espada que anteriormente había tirado, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la eriza y la mona tiradas en el suelo.

-¡Devuelvan lo que robaron, ladronas! – gritó el erizo blanco, que parecía estar bastante enojado.

-¿Robar? ¿Pero de que están hablando? – le preguntó Dynamite a Melody

-Tal vez tiene algo que ver con la estrella que encontré – razonó la aludida. Otro ataque de pinchos de hielo se dirigía hacia ellas, las cuales esquivaron dando un salto desde el suelo, quedando separadas con una distancia considerable. El leopardo tiró su espada en un rayo de luz dorada hacia Dynamite. Melody se acercó a toda velocidad hacia la monita, tirándola al suelo y frente a ella apreció un campo de fuerza de color azul. Sin embargo, la espada venia a tal velocidad, que empujo a las dos chicas hacia el agua congelada, ya que estaban muy cerca de la orilla.

Melody pudo observar como Dynamite nado hacia la superficie. Sentía frio, mucho frio… tanto a tal grado de no poder moverse. Sentía como poco a poco perdía las fuerzas y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento… pero antes de lo hiciera, escuchó un chapuzón, y antes de ver todo negro, logró divisar a Aqua yendo a ella. Luego… nada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Comenzó a despertarse, moviéndose un poco, sintiéndose un poco atrapada y limitada en cuanto a movimientos. De pronto recordó lo que había pasado y se quizo erguir, preocupada por sus amigas, pero escuchó una voz y sintió una mano impidiéndoselo:

-Tranquila, debes tomar reposo… -logró enfocar la vista, y divisó al erizo niveo que anteriormente les había atacado, se sorprendió y quiso moverse, pero otra vez se lo impidió el erizo poniendo una mano en su estómago, aunque tampoco estaba en condiciones de moverse. –Sufriste una hipotermia, lo que significa que debes de estar abrigada.

-¿Dónde… - comenzó a hablar débilmente Melody.

-…Estás? En mi casa – le interrumpió el erizo.

-¿Por qué… -

-…Estas aquí? Porque después de caer al agua, te ahogaste, asi que te traje aquí para que te recuperaras correctamente.

-¿Y en donde…-

-… Estan tus amigas? Están durmiendo afuera, en la sala –el erizo niveo apuntó hacia la puerta de color azul. Luego la eriza azul se fijo en las mantas que la cubrían, eran al menos 5 mantas. Luego se fijo que en la mesita de al lado estaba su cinturón, su abrigo, sus pulseras y su Estrella, y debajo estaban sus botas. Luego volteo a ver al erizo, sin duda era atractivo… ¿Qué estupidez acababa de pensar?

-Lo lamento – si disculpo el erizo blanco, adivinando la duda de la eriza azul. –Lamento mucho la confusión, creimos que se habían robado la Estrella, realmente no sabia que eras una portadora. Soy uno de los guardianes de las Estrellas Caos, por lo cual tengo que protegerla.

-Esta bien… no importa de todos modos. Ya tenemos que irnos… -quiso levantarse Melody, por lo cual alarmó al erizo blanco.

-Por supuesto que importa! Por mi equivocación sufriste, asi que al menos déjame recompensártelo. Es por eso que debes de quedarte aquí al menos hasta que amanezca.

-Amanezca? Pues que horas son?

-Cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Pero no te preocupes, tus amigas me dijeron que no había problema con que se quedaran ya que no tenían nada que hacer en su casa. Oye… creo que le cai mal a tu amiga Dyna, ya que me mira muy feo.

-Seguramente está resentida, no es de socializar mucho. Y por cierto…cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Ice, Ice The Hedgehog. Encantado de conocerte, Melody. Si preguntas porque se tu nombre, tus amigas me lo dijeron. – le dijo el erizo blanco con una sonrisa, haciendo que Melody se sonrojara, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Ice. –Te dejaré dormir. Nos vemos en la mañana – dicho esto se fue el erizo abriendo la puerta y yéndose por ella.

Melody se quedó viendo por donde había salido Ice, todavía sonrojada por el comentario de el.

Al dia siguiente, se dispusieron a irse, con una clara advertencia en el ámbito divertido por parte de Ice para Melody, de que volverían a verse muy pronto. Solo que esa vez, se fue maniobrando el disco Dynamite.

FIN FLASHBACK

Amy se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada, realmente había escuchado bien?

-Asi que estas enamorada, eh? – dijo la eriza rosa causando un ligero sonrojo en la eriza azul -¡Que romántico! Amor a primera vista! – decía ilusionada Amy, mientras que Melody solo sonreía ligeramente.

-Tal vez… -contestó simplemente ella. – Pero dejando de lado eso, hay algo que tengo que pedirte…

-Y que es?

-Que dejes al Sonic Team…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

**En el próximo episodio:**

**¿Amy habrá aceptado la propuesta de Melody? ¿Qué habrá pasado con la hermana de Amy? ¿Cuándo se descubrirán las demás portadoras?**

**Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio de Dark Spine: my clone.**

**Episodio 6: ¡Hoy soy lo que quiero ser, y nadie me detiene! Soy Amy Rose, la segunda portadora de las Estrellas Caos!**

**Dejen Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6 Hoy soy lo que quiero ser!

Animo de lucro:

Primero, quiero decir que no empezaré como comúnmente lo hago, pues estoy bastante triste. Cerca de mi casa, ocurrió un terrible accidente: un tren atropelló a un camión de pasajeros, con saldo de un muerto que ni siquiera estaba involucrado, pues estaba esperando aventó para llegar a un lugar. Esa persona no era nada mio, ni si quiera lo conocía, pero siempre me ha dado sentimiento que personas inocentes mueran.

Les mentiría si les digo que no se me están saliendo las lagrimas ahora mismo.

Ok, comenzaré dando las gracias a aquellos que hayan leído mi segundo Fic: Cronicas de apocalipsis. Otra historia Sonamy que espero que les guste.

Bueno, pues todos los que están leyendo esto seguramente sabrán que la mayoría de los OCs de mis amigos saldrán hoy.

Gracias a:

NoahTheHedgehog: Por su personaje de igual nombre, y su personaje masculino Kevin The Hedgehog.

S.S.S. Hedgehogs: Por su personaje Harriet The Hedgehog.

Katy la eriza: Por su personaje de igual nombre.

Akariharukaze12: Por su personaje Akari The Hedgehog.

Y a una nueva amiga: Mochi The Lynx, por su personaje de igual nombre y su personaje masculino, Felix The Fox.

Si alguno de los personajes no aparece en este episodio, no se desesperen, tienen asegurada participación.

En el capitulo anterior:

Melody llegó por Amy en el taller de Tails, justo en el momento de una incómoda situación entre la eriza rosa y Sonic. Interrumpió, y se fue con Amy a Green Hill en busca de la Estrella. Cuando la encontraron, ambas comenzaron a platicar sobre ellas, con lo cual salió el tema de los orígenes de la eriza rosa, y de ahí…. De cómo llegó a Mobius, conoció y se enamoró de Sonic. Luego de eso, Melody comenzó a relatar la historia de como había conseguido su propia Estrella, y como descubrió que se había enamorado a primera vista. Pero luego de la plática, Melody le propuso algo a Amy que la dejó simplemente sorprendida… ¿Habrá aceptado su propuesta?

*2 meses después*

Sonic iba corriendo con su súper velocidad por Central city, tratando de despejarse… su mente realmente estaba… estaba… ya no sabia ni como estaba. Se sentía destrozado, traicionado, y sobre todo… solo. Desde que Amy se habia ido junto con todas las chicas, no la había vuelto a ver desde hace dos meses… y aun le dolía el recuerdo.

FLASH BACK

Sonic se encontraba dentro del taller de Tails, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Estaba esperando a Amy, para invitarla a comer. Tails le había advertido que iba demasiado acelerado en cuestión de la reconquista. Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba dispuesto a ir por todo, como Amy antes de distanciarse.

De pronto la vio llegar por la puerta, pero antes de cerrar, se despidió de alguien, seguramente de Melody, pero rápidamente cerró la puerta. Se volteó para empezar a caminar en dirección a la cocina, sorprendiéndose de que el erizo azul estaba ahí.

-Sonic… Los siento, no te vi – dijo algo seria, o mejor dicho triste. Bajó la mirada un poco y caminó hasta el erizo.

-¿Te pasa algo, Amy?

-No soy buena dando malas noticias.

-¿Cómo cuales malas noticias? – preguntó con intriga el erizo, ya que Amy jamás había hablado hacia el de esa forma.

-Yo… - se quería morder la lengua y no decir nada, aunque después se sabría lo que pasaría, asi que lo trató de soltar de una vez. – Lo siento, pero… yo, etto…

-Dimelo. Si tienes un problema trataré de ayudarte y lo resolveremos juntos – Sonic puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, haciendo que esta volteara a verlo a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza.

-Ahí está el asunto… que ya no estaremos juntos a partir de ahora – soltó ella, instantáneamente Sonic retiró sus manos de ella.

-¿Ya no estaremos juntos? ¿A que te refieres?

Amy volvió a bajar la mirada – Melody y yo sabemos que las Estrellas Caos no pueden estar separadas una vez encontrada la portadoras de estas.

-¿Y que tiene que ver con lo que dijiste antes? – Amy o contestó. Desesperado por una respuesta, tomó a Amy de los hombros, sacudiéndola suavemente. - ¡Contéstame!- de pronto Amy tomó sus muñecas y lenta y suavemente las quitó.

-Me voy. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. – dijo la eriza rosada duramente. Amy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Sonic impidió que siguiera caminando, utilizando su velocidad para ponerse en frente de ella, impidiéndole el paso. La volvió a tomar de los hombros y la vio seriamente, raro en él.

-No me bastaría con únicamente saber que se te dio la gana irte, solo porque si. Hay una razón, dímela antes de que me entere por alguien más. – a Amy le dio un poco de miedo la forma en que lo dijo, pero sabia que era cierto, si esperaba el terminaría enterándose por alguien mas.

-Soy una portadora, Sonic. Lo que te dije es cierto, las Estrellas no pueden estar separadas ya que encuentran a sus portadoras. Melody y yo somos las únicas que las tenemos. Sin embargo… Melody no se puede quedar aquí.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Sonic soltándola.

-Porque ella lidera una base de un grupo de especialistas de una organización secreta que… ya te dije mucho.

-Los Demon Star, Melody me dijo algo sobre eso ayer. Un grupo de protección de toda forma de vida en el universo. Melody es parte de ella.

-Es directora ya que fue la que reclutó a todos. Pero como no te terminé de decir: a partir de mañana soy parte de ellos. La base tiene una ubicación secreta, pero lo único que sé es que está lejos de aquí, asi que me mudaré hoy.

-Oh… entiendo. Asi que… le avisarás a Shadow, supongo – dijo indiferente Sonic.

-Si… Sonic, porque te molesto que me fuera? – le preguntó Amy a Sonic, esperando una respuesta válida.

Sonic se quedó helado, definitivamente no sabía cómo responder a eso. Había pensado en contestar a la pregunta universal del porque uno se molesta cuando aquella persona que hace latir el corazón, se aleja. Pero jamás a ella, a Amy… a la niña hostigante, malcriada y mimada que siempre había sido su fan numero uno, a pesar de tener tantas pretendientes **(N/A: Lo se, a mi también me sorprende °o°)**, ella siempre le había esperado… pero el tampoco pensó en que le gustaría Amy, pues tarde comprendió, que ya que la tenia no la quería, y ahora que estaba lejos de el, definitivamente la quería a su lado por siempre… pero como iban las cosas seguramente seria imposible. Ahí fue donde finalmente se pregunto… ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por Amy Rose?

-Y bien? No piensas contestarme? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Amy.

-Porque… la razón por la que me enojo es porque… Yo… - luego, Sonic se quedó callado, con lo cual supuso que Amy le volveria a preguntar, pero estaba equivocado.

-Lo sabia… ni siquiera me ibas a contestar… debí haberlo imaginado – se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, con un tono triste. De pronto comenzó a alejarse del erizo azul. Pero de pronto se detuvo, sabia que solo tendría esa oportunidad, asi que se armó de valor, y corrió la poca distancia que se había alejado de Sonic. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo volteó de los hombros, se acercó a el y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

El erizó parecía confundido, asi que sin titubear ni dudar, Amy besó a Sonic con todas sus fuerzas. Con la confusión, Sonic no sabia que era lo que estaba pensando, pero igual cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación que le estaba brindando la eriza rosa. Cuando se separaron después de unos minutos, ambos sonrojados, Amy le dedicó una sonrisa, y luego se alejó corriendo por la puerta.

Sonic se quedó parada ahí, aun lleno de dudas sobre lo que había pasado anteriormente. Cuando finalmente comprendió, salió corriendo por donde había salido Amy. Pero cuando llegó afuera, ella ya no estaba.

La buscó durante horas, fue hacia todas partes solo guiado por los conocimientos sobre la eriza… fue a centros comerciales, restaurantes, florerías, pero al único lugar al que no habia ido… era a su casa. Asi que como sus piernas le permitían, se dirigió con rumbo a su casa. Al llegar, lo primero que vió fue una nota que iba dirigida a Shadow… seguramente para darle alguna indicación:

"_Querido hermano: Te deje todo listo hasta que se acabe la comida del refrigerador, el agua de las plantas. Todo esto es responsabilidad tuya ahora. Sabes que siempre que me necesites, estaré ahí para ayudarte. Si me necesitas en alguna ocasión, intenta buscarme en Mountain Zone, en una pequeño valle. No te puedo revelar mas, lo siento. Pero recuerda: Solo si realmente lo necesitas, pues seguramente no te dejaran entrar, a menos que sea una emergencia._

_Cariños: Amy Rose The Hedgehog, como solo tú lo sabes._

_PD: Si Sonic llega a preguntar, tu no sabes nada de mi. Por__ favor."_

-¿Amy Rose The Hedgehog? ¿De dónde salió el último apellido? "Mountai Zone" dice… ¿Será acaso que…? No! No puedo ir simplemente a decirle que la quiero y pedirle que vuelva. Ella tomó su decisión – Sonic suspiró y se recargó en la puerta. Pero de pronto se le prendió el foco **(N/A: Pero que raro)** – Que quizo decir con " Como solo tu lo sabes"? ¿Acaso Shadow conoce mas de Amy de lo que creo? Definitivamente tengo que buscarla, pero… ella seguramente no quiere sbaer nada de mi. Necesito pensar **(N/A: Repito: que raro!)**

Sonic se fue directo a su casa, caminando, pues no tenia ánimos de correr. Iba pensando en lo que le había pasado en esas ultimas horas. Cuando escuchó de pronto, como unas hélices. Volteó hacia arriba y se encontró con el Tornado X, piloteado por Tails. Este aterrizó, y se dirigió al erizo.

-¡Sonic, necesitamos que veas esto! – le gritó desde arriba del avión.

-¿A que te refieres con que las chicas no están? – preguntó Sonic. En el taller de Tails estaban ellos dos, Knuckles, Shadow y Silver. Tails había descubierto algo que lo había armado.

-Lo que escuchaste, Sonic. Las chicas dejaron una carta diciendo que se iban con Amy. Asi que ellas también se fueron, ninguna esta en casa. Ni Rouge, ni Blaze, ni Tikal, ni Cosmo. La única que no se pudo ir porque no tiene la edad suficiente es Cream. Asi que, como en efecto creen, solo quedamos nosotros. – explicó el zorrito.

-¿Y donde está la carta? – preguntó Silver. Tails le entregó la carta y el erizo plateado comenzó a leerla.

"_Chicos, les dejamos esta carta para avisarles que nos vamos junto con Amy y Melody para unirnos a los Demon Star. La razón del porque, es que nosotras no hacemos ninguna diferencia en las peleas y misiones. Solo somos estorbos y blancos fáciles, además de que con la excusa de que ustedes son mas fuertes, nos limitamos y no usamos nuestro verdadero potencial. Queremos saber de lo que somos capaces, y no lo sabremos quedándonos en donde todos los chicos harán el trabajo y nosotras nada._

_Haberlo dejado claro, nos despedimos de ustedes y esperamos volverlos a ver pronto._

_Firman: Rouge, Blaze, Cosmo y Tikal."_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Silver terminó de leer.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Tikal había estado actuando extraño ayer en la tarde cuando llegamos. Y a Rouge no la había visto desde ayer igual. Y eso que siempre va a Angel island – dijo Knuckles pensativo **(N/A: Me retracto, esto es lo mas raro de todo!).**

-Y Blaze tenia unas maletas ayer en la tarde cuando fui a visitarla a su casa – dijo Silver igual.

-Y ya que todos lo menciona, Cosmo no vino a visitarme como acostumbra todas las mañanas. –dijo Tails, imitando a todos.

-¿Como es posible? –comenzó Sonic entristecido – Aunque… tal vez tengan razón con eso de que nosotros hacemos todo. Digo… no es como si les hubiéramos dejado hacer algo de trabajo en nuestras misiones.

-Sonic tiene razón **(N/A: sin comentarios ya, me rindo!)**. ¿Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó Tails al resto del grupo.

-Yo opino que no hay que hacer nada – dijo Shadow un poco indiferente ante la situación. –Fue su decisión irse, deberíamos respetarla. Ellas ya están mayorcitas para hacer lo que mas les convenga.

Todos supieron que el estaba diciendo la verdad, después de todo, eran mayores de edad. A excepción de Cosmo, aunque seguramente estarían bien cuidadas. Con lo fuerte que sabían que era las demás. No sería la ultima vez que las verían, pero las extrañarían… nada sería igual.

FIN FLASBACK

Sonic seguía corriendo, aun pensando en aquel doloroso recuerdo… dos largos meses que no veía a ninguna de las chicas.

No supo como pero estuvo a punto de llegar a un barranco. Aunque frenó a tiempo, casi perdía el equilibrio. Cuando se estabilizó, observó el lugar donde estaba, reconociéndolo de inmediato: Mountain Zone. Una serie de montañas estaban frente a el, sin embargo, a lo lejos se veían unas praderas de pastos verdes, y otras figuras que no podía identificar.

Ya que sabia lo que hacia, se deslizó por la pared del barranco, con la clara intención de bajar a su estilo. Cuando estuvo abajo, corrió con su super velocidad hacia las praderas, sintiendo el aire puro de las montañas a su alrededor. Cuando llegó a la pradera respiró profundo el aire fresco, sintiendo el césped haciéndole cosquillas en las piernas. Siempre adoraba llegar a lugares así, mas cuando no estaba de humor.

Camino un poco, llegando a una pequeña cuesta, quedando absorto con tal paisaje, y lo que había en el: lo que parecía ser un cuartel inmenso pintado de color blanco, con grandes ventanales, además había varias cúpulas de cristal de gran tamaño (N/A: Cúpulas: dícese de las construcciones con forma redonda, tipo iglú). Tenia un gran jardín y un invernadero detrás de la construcción. Sonic se preguntaba lo que sería ese lugar. Asi que sin mas dudar, se dirigió hasta ahí.

Cuando estuvo mas cerca, se fijo que había un muro alrededor, y una gran puerta, en la cual había un oso bastante alto y musculoso, su pelaje era de color café claro, tenía un traje militar de color verde pistacho, tenia unas enormes botas negras. Pero lo que mas resaltaba es que tenia una enorme placa metálica por mandíbula, y tenía una placa de una estrella de color blanco, con un rayo encima de color dorado. A simple vista se veía como una persona bastante seria, pues tenia los brazos cruzados.

Sonic se acercó a el, con un poco de miedo, pero dispuesto a pasar por esa puerta. El oso, al verlo frente a el, con voz tétrica le dijo:

-Nombre e intenciones de acceder al cuartel – la voz del oso era grave y bastante dura, y complementaba su aspecto de militar.

-Soy Sonic The Hedgehog, busco a Melody, o a Amy Rose… perdon, Amy Rose The Hedgehog – dijo Sonic recordando lo que sabia de ella.

-¿Está hablando de la directora? ¿Por qué querrías ver a la jefa Zafiro o la agente Rose?.

-Porque… necesito ver a alguna de las dos. Ellas me conocen – dijo el confiado.

-Mmm… - el oso hizo ese sonido, y con un extraño aparato en su muñeca, llamó a adentró del cuartel. –Aquí The Bear. Tengo una persona de nombre Sonic The hedgehog que solicita ver a la jefa Zafiro, dice conocerla, también a la Rose… no, a tu hermana… ¿Enserio?... entonces no están ninguna de las dos?... esta bien. Y quien puede venir por el? Segura?- la otra persona que estaba hablando parecía ser una chica, cuya voz le era extrañamente familiar –Entonces yo lo llevaré adentro, pero si pasa algo aquí afuera mientras no estoy, será tu culpa ok? – dicho esto, el oso colgó su aparato, y se dirigió al erizo que lo estaba viendo interrogatoriamente.

-¿Y entonces que pasó? ¿Entraré o no? – preguntó Sonic de brazos cruzados.

El oso lo miró instintivamente, y luego se acercó a él, Sonic pensó que era para hacer algo malo, pero que equivocado estaba. De pronto lo tomó del cuello y le dio un coscorrón cual grandes amigos.

-Que bueno que seas bueno! Porque ya estaba a punto de pegarte una paliza! Jaja – se rió el oso bastante alegré, y luego lo soltó, riendo todavía – Bueno, bueno… Mi nombre es Brave The Bear, soy uno de los agentes de los Demon Star, esta brillante organización liderada por Zafiro.

-¿Quién es Zafiro? – preguntó confundido Sonic.

-Es la que nos lidera… su nombre es Melody The Hedgehog. ¿De casualidad son hermanos, ustedes dos? Tienen un gran parecido.

-Algo así… digamos que tenemos el mismo ADN – dijo algo apenado Sonic.

-Ok, entonces vamos adentro. Pero ninguna de las dos agentes que solicitaste está presente en estos momentos. – explicó el oso abriendo la puerta por medio de unos controles en la pared.

-En donde están?

-La verdad no lo se, la única que lo sabe es la Alferez Rose, pero está adentro… asi que, vamos – dijo y se abrió la gran puerta metalica. Ambos entraron, primero el oso y después el erizo. Caminaron durante unos minutos, pues el paisaje engañaba cuando mostraba un corto tiempo en recorrerlo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, entraron por una gran puerta de cristal que se abrió automáticamente. Sonic se fijo que había muchas personas, sin embargo, todas desconocidas para el. Veía con algo de incomodidad como es que ellos, a su vez, lo veían con asombro, aunque ya imaginaba porque. Tal vez por el parecido de Melody, y seguramente ella era alguien bastante conocida por esos lugares.

Seguía al oso de cerca, pues parecía saber bien lo que hacía. Brave caminó hacia un erizó de color azul cobalto, que estaba revisando unos papeles. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, tenía un flequillo bastante revuelto; traía puesto un chaleco negro y rojo, con la misma placa de estrella blanca con el rayo dorado que tenia Brave; y unas botas negras de montaña con cordones amarillos. Parecía bastante concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo.

-¡Hey, Kevin! – le llamó el oso al erizo. Este despego la mirada de los papeles que tenia en mano, y lo saludo con una señal de mano.

-Hola, Brave. ¿Que pasa? Pensé que era tu turno de cuidar el portón. – dijo el erizo con una expresión alegre.

-Si lo es pero me dijeron que tengo que escoltar a esta persona con la Alferez Rose. – dijo el oso apuntando hacia Sonic lo cual lo dejó un poco incomodo pues lo estaban tomando por tercera persona.

Kevin se asomó por delante de Brave para ver a Sonic.

-Como que se parece a Melody, no crees?

-Eso mismo dije yo. Dice que son hermanos.

-No sabia que Zafiro tenia hermanos.

-Tampoco sabias que Noah tenia hermanos, y ya ves lo que resultó

Entonces Sonic se deseperó.

-No hablen como si no estuviera aquí, por favor! – estallo Sonic.

-Lo siento. Soy Kevin The Hedgehog, parte del escuadrón especial Extreme de los Demon Star. – se presentó el erizo azul cobalto mientras le tendía una mano al erizo azul eléctrico, la cual este estrechó.

-Y bien, o sabes donde esta la Alferez? – preguntó el oso.

-Y porque debería de saberlo? Ni que fuera mi novia… aun – dijo el erizo cobalto en tono picaro con una sonrisa igual.

-Si, si, casanovas. Y entonces si sabes donde está? – le volvió a preguntar el oso

-Por supuesto que se: está en LA ESFERA 1- explicó Kevin.

-Bien, puedes ir solo, azul? – preguntó Brave a Sonic.

-Por supuesto que… - comenzó Sonic pero el oso no le dejo terminar.

-Si? Que bien! Nos vemos luego Sonic, Kevin. Adiós! – se despidió Brave y luego se fue a su puesto.

-Si quieres te ayudo – le dijo Kevin a Sonic.

-En serio gracias, no conozco nada aquí – dijo Sonic riendo.

-me lo imagino, vamos. Aunque no esta ni Melody ni Amy, te recibirá Noah – dijo Kevin comenzando a caminar, a lo cual Sonic imitó.

-Quien es Noah?

-No me digas que no sabes quién es Noah?. Es tan conocida como la mismísima Melody. Pero en fin, ya la conocerás.

Caminaron por unos pasillos llenos de gente, hasta llegar a unas puertas que daban hacia afuera. Y de ahí el camino se subdividía en otros caminos que llevaban a las distintas cúpulas enorme de cristal, 5 cúpulas para ser exactos.

Se dirigieron a la que llevaba por el primer camino. Cuando llegaron, Kevin toco suavemente la puerta, y esta se abrió dejando a ver a una eriza azul oscuro. Sus espinas hasta la cintura las tenia recogidas en una coleta; su ojo derecho era de color celeste, el cual estaba tapado por un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y el ojo izquierdo era de color café, y tenia una media luna negra al lado de ese ojo; su atuendo consistía en una blusa blanca con detalles azules y unos jeans, unos zapatos deportivos rojos y unos guantes sin dedos de igual color. Tenia la misma placa que Kevin, pero en la blusa.

-Que quieres, Kevin? No me digas que vienes por Noah porque finalmente la invitaste a una cita? – le dijo burlonamente la eriza a Kevin.

-Acaso estas celosa Harriet? – le contestó pícaramente el erizo cobalto. La eriza le sacó la lengua infantilmente haciendo enojar a Kevin. –Pero que madura – le dijo con sarcasmo.

-"Pero que madura" – le imitó Harriet tratando de imitar la voz de Kevin. Este solo le vio de manera molesta.

Harriet estalló en carcajadas.

-Hay! Pero que fácil es molestarte! -seguía riéndose la eriza. Entonces ella se apartó y dejó entrar a ambos erizos.

Sonic se quedó sorprendido con la vista que daba la luz que entraba por las enormes ventanas del techo. Se fijó que más adelante estaban unas chicas jugando con una pelota.

Había una eriza de color negro, con las espinas largas, los ojos castaños; tenia puesta una blusa blanca de tirantes, un chaleco negro si mangas, largo hasta las caderas, y una falda negra de patoles, con un cinturón cuya hebilla era la misma placa de estrella de antes; tenia unas botas negras con flores de loto blancas pintadas en las orillas exteriores y unas calcetas blancas que sobresalian.

Tambien estaba una eriza de color verde claro, casi llegando a azul claro, con las espinas cortas y dos mas al frente mas largas que el resto, y de ojos café claro; traía una blusa manga corta rosa, con los bordes verde manzana, y unos shorts negros; unas calcetas largas negras con una franja verde, y unos tenis de color verde con rosa; tenia la placa de estrella y rayo en un collar.

Estaba una lince de color amarillo, , con dos coletas que sujetaban su pelo color marrón con dos mechas blancas horizontales, sus ojos son de color rojo; en ropa una remera violeta manga corta que le deja descubierto el vientre, con unos shorts de jean color azul; unas botas de montaña color verde con cordones blancos. Tiene un tatuaje de una enredadera terminada en flor en su brazo izquierdo y su ojo derecho esta tapado con su flequillo. La placa la tenía en la blusa, en la parte izquierda al igual que Harriet.

Y por ultimo, y lo que mas impresionó a Sonic, fue que había una eriza de color rosa, cuyo parecido a Amy era extraordinario. Sus espinas largas tenían las puntas de color violeta, tenia los ojos de color negro y rojo; traía puesta una blusa palabra de honor rosa, y unos pantalones cortos negros; además unas botas deportivas de color rosa con blanco. En su brazo derecho tenia una banda de color rojo con la placa estrella.

-Oigan! – les llamó la atención Kevin a las chicas que estaban jugando a la pelota, las cuales se detuvieron al instante, viendo hacia donde estaban ambos erizos, y detrás de ellos venia Harriet. –¿Porque juegan?

-Por la misma razón que tu leias, según supongo – dijo la lince quien tenia la pelota bajo su brazo izquierdo.

-Yo no leía! – se defendió Kevin. Entonces Harriet le arrebató los papeles de la mano.

-Un periódica – dijo Harriet mostrándole a los demás el papel – Sabemos que no tenemos nada que hacer hoy, pero no crees que exageraste al leer la sección de entretenimiento?

-Me gustan los comics, y que con eso? – dijo el algo sonrojado. Detrás de el Sonic se estaba desesperando, pero a la ves estaba divertido. Sonic se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atencion de Kevin –Ah, si! Noah, él es Sonic. Estaba buscando a Melody o a Amy. Pero ya sabemos que no están ninguno de las dos. – explicó, refiriéndose a la eriza rosada de espinas violetas.

Ella se acercó a donde estaban Sonic y Kevin. –Tu eres Sonic, no?

-Eh… si – dijo algo incomodo por el parecido que tenia con su amiga. La chica solo le sonrió. –Y quien eres tu, por cierto?

-Yo soy Noah Rose The Hedgehog, soy la Hermana mayor de Amy.

-Hermana?! –exclamó Sonic totalmente atónito.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado que Amy no les dijo nada a nadie de su amigos – dijo Noah algo incomoda mientras miraba a otro lado.- Pues si, resulta que soy su hermana, y no eres el único que esta en esa situación. Kevin antes no sabia que yo tenia una hermana menor. No te preocupes.

-Y como es que me conoces? – preguntó Sonic.

-Por unas fotografías que Amy tiene. – explicó la eriza rosada. Tomó de la mano de Sonic y lo arrastro con las demás chicas. –Mira, ella es Katy The Hedgehog – señaló a la eriza negra, la cual saludó con una gesto de mano y una sonrisa – ella es Akari The Hedgehog – señaló a la eriza verde. Y luego señaló a la lince – Y ella es Mochi The Lynx. Creo que ya conociste a Harriet The Hedgehog.

-Mucho gusto, Sonic The Hedgehog – dijo Harriet acercándose a él con una enorme sonrisa.

-El gran héroe de Mobius – dijo Katy sonriendo.

-Un placer conocerte, Sonic. – dijo Mochi alegre.

-Si, Sonic. Es un placer al fin conocerte – dijo Noah de igual manera.

-Nada desconocido, chico – dijo Kevin dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Sonic, con confianza. Sonic solo rió ante eso, se sentía bien teniendo tanta confianza con recién conocidos.

-Gracias – les dijo Sonic a Kevin y a las chicas.

-¡¿SONIC?! – se escuchó detrás de ellos, y todos los reconocieron al instante.

-Llegaron los problemas, señoras y señores – dijo Mochi con una mano en la frente.

**En el proximó episodio de Dark Spine: my clone. :**

**¿Se lo esperaban? Desde el reino Accorn, Sally, Bunnie, Mina, Antonie, sobre todo, Sonia y Manic, llegarán a Mountain con los Demon Star. ¿Cómo reaccionaran cuando se enteren de lo de Melody? ¿La aceptaran? ¿O la rechazaran? Cuando la aceptación no es una opción en una nueva realidad donde todos tiene que estar unidos. Y si eso no fuera suficiente problema, además se sabrán enemigos entre las sombras… y para empeorarlo todo, las confusiones por amor no ayudan mucho que digamos.**

**Episodio 7: "Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos… Nuevos sentimientos"**

Bueno, amigos y amigas, he aquí otro capitulo, que ya se que estuvo un poco largo.

Quiero decir que me faltó meter un personaje perteneciente a Mochi The Lynx. Pero no deseperes chica, seguro a la próxima lo verás.

Es todo por esta vez, nos vemos en la próxima. (recuerden que no tengo animo de habar por lo del accidente)

De amiga: Karina Tiburmon ;)


	7. Chapter 8 Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigo

Yo: Hola, hola, queridos amigos. Quiero darles las gracias por estar de nuevo aquí conmigo otro fin de semana en el que actualizo este… patético fic.

Marisol: lo dijiste tu, no yo. Que conste.

Yo: y te quedó como anillo al dedo, no? Después de todo tu también trabajas aqui

Marisol: Touché

Yo: Bueno, respecto a lo que me dijeron sobre la rata café ("Sally Accorn"), siento decirles que no la pondré como villana en esta historia, sino como una persona incomprendida… pero eso no quiere decir que no le hará competencia a Amy

Marisol: A mi me agrada la princesa.

Yo: Porque?

Marisol: Porque te fastidia la existencia.

Yo: Te propongo algo, por cada vez que ella me saque una cana verde, yo traigo a S.S.S. Hedgehogs para que te fastidie a ti. Estamos?

Marisol: Como quieras, ya estoy creando un plan maestro junto con Pat para hundirlas a ti y a Natalie en algún momento del futuro! (Explicacion: Tengo una amiga que está en la misma situación que yo respecto al co-animador)

Yo: se me resbalan tus amenazas! Y dejándote de lado…

Marisol: Porque no me sorprende?...

Yo: Tengo que pedirles disculpas si no les contestaba los PM, pero realmente la escuela no me dejaba… Habia estado muy estresada toda esta semana. La buena noticia es que salí vacaciones! Y vere si puedo actualizar mis dos fics mas pronto por ello.

Sin mas que decir, los dejo para que disfruten, o vomiten con Sally "princesita" Accorn… los dejo, y es mejor que tengan tomates a la mano por si no les gusta este capitulo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Episodio 7: nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos… nuevos sentimientos.

-¡¿sonic?! – se escuchó detrás de ellos, y todos los reconocieron al instante.

-llegaron los problemas, señoras y señores – dijo Mochi con una mano en la frente.

Sonic se giró para ver las atonitas caras de Melody y Amy, pero tenian ropa completamente diferente que antes.

Melody pasó de un estilo pop, a un rock intenso. Traia puesta una pequeña blusa de malla de cuello alto y sin mangas, y sobre ésta estaba una blusa de tirantes negra corta, dejando ver su vientre, y a su vez tenia otra blusa encima de color blanco, de hombros descubiertos y aun mas corta que la negra; unos jeans negros rasgados de las rodillas y los muslos; una botas de tacón alto de color blancas hasta las rodillas, con cordones gruesos negros; sus guantes cortos eran blancos, sin dedos y con un orificio en la parte superior, aparte de la tela de la muñeca era gruesa y con incrustaciones de zafiros. Y sobresalientes de los guantes también tenian tela de malla hasta los codos; tenia un cinturon blanco ladeado en la cadera, con una placa utiizada como hebilla parecida a las otras, solo que esta era dorada y y tenia un par de alas de angel plateadas, en su flequillo tenia varias marcas de estrellas negras, y en sus orejas tenia aretes tipo arracadas.

En cambio Amy, su atuendo era combinación de varias esencias. Traía pesto un leotardo negro estraple de corte corazón, y sobre el tenia una falda blanca corta de patoles; unas calcetas largas blancas con la terminación en encaje negro; unas botas negras por debajo de las rodillas, con una franja rosa a los costados y en la parte del tobillo un liston y moño de igual color; en su cuello tenia un listón rojo a medida, y sobresalian dos extensiones largas del mismo. A parte, tenia un liston rojo por diadema, y en ella tenia la misma placa de estrella y alas que Melody; sus guantes eran igual, solo que las pulseras ahora eran negras con flores de durazno rosas.

Sonic se sorprendió al verlas de nuevo, mas a Amy, por la forma en que se habían despedido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Sonic? – preguntó Melody acercándose a donde estaban todos.

-Yo… bueno… ¡Ay, no se! La verdad es que terminé en Mountain Zone por accidente y me dio curiosidad. Es por eso que vine. – contestó el simplemente con actitud tranquila.

-Si, si, por curiosidad. Pero si sabes que estas son instalaciones privadas, y se supone que nadie que no sea del cuartel debe de estar adentro! – gritó Melody, que parecía estar bastante molesta.

-Mel, calmate, que si no lo mataras – se rió tranquilamente Amy. Se acercó a donde estaba la eriza azul eléctrico y puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla –pero igual… que tiene de malo que este aquí?

-Que si el esta aquí, y no tiene relación con los Demon Star, cualquier persona creerá que puede estar aquí, cuando en realidad no puede!

-Osea que yo soy cualquier persona? Pero que ofensa! – dijo melodramáticamente Sonic.

-No me refiero a eso!

-Respira hondo. Recuerda como te pone enojarte – le dijo Amy. Melody le hizo caso y respiró profundo, para calmarse.

-Esta bien, ya estoy calmada. Ahora, tenemos que hablar, Sonic. Acompáñame – dicho esto, Melody salió por la puerta, seguida por Sonic, dejando a Amy, Noah, Kevin, Katy, Mochi y Akari dentro.

-Lo dije antes y lo repito: Habrá problemas – dijo Mochi suspirando.

-Esto es justo como ella no quería – dijo Amy mirando la puerta por la que habían salido.

-Lo que no entiendo de Zafiro es porque hacer tanto drama. Sonic llegó, ¿y que? – preguntó Noah un tanto despreocupada.

-Yo la entiendo. La verdad yo tampoco quería que descubriera donde estábamos. Ni el ni ninguno de nuestros amigos. Hay era bastante relajo **(N/A: problema/ruido/bronca, etc)** que vinieran las chicas con nosotras. Y de algo estoy segura: y es que si Sonic está aquí, los demás también vendrán – dijo Amy mirando a su hermana. Noah comprendió que lo que le estaba diciendo Amy era cierto.

-Vamos, Amy, no te pongas así. – le dijo Katy acercándose – después de todo, no creo que corran tanto peligro aquí.

-Katy, tu lo sabes muy bien. El deber de una protectora es muy peligroso, podría incluso cobrar nuestras vidas. Tu al ser la guardiana de La Estrella Madre no tienes tal responsabilidad. Si bien tu papel es fundamental, no tienes tales riesgos. – dijo algo deprimida Amy.

-Odio tu filosofía, Amy – dijo la eriza negra con una cara de fastidio. Amy rió ante eso.

-Pero ellos se pueden defender solos, no? No fue esa la razón por la que las chicas vinieron contigo y Melody? – le preguntó Akari mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

-Touché – dijo Amy dándole la razón. – Igual, o en pocas palabras, simplemente… tal vez no estoy tan emocionada de verlos de nuevo, por el asunto de que no me despedí de nadie – confesó ella.

-Corrigeme si me equivoco, pero esa no es la razón… - comenzó Noah mirando a su hermanita – Sino…

-No lo digas! – le gritó Amy rogando – Por lo que mas quieras no lo digas!

-Fue por la penosa despedida, no es asi? – le dijo la eriza de puas moradas con voz picardosa picándola con el codo – Porque pensaste que jamás lo volverías a ver! – cantó Noah burlonamente mientras se reía.

-Creo que es normal que me enoje mientras tu haces eso, no? – dijo Amy, con lo cual acalló a su hermana, ganándose una mirada sarcástica de su parte. – Y adivinen que? – a Amy le salió

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos curiosos.

-Por castigo por andar jugando a la pelota dentro de una sala con instrumentos delicados… tendrán castigo físico corriendo en la cancha de entrenamiento – dijo la eriza rosa con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¿Pelota?¿Cual pelota? – nerviosa, Mochi arrojó la pelota bajo su brazo, mientras que esta rompió algo que hizo el mismo ruido que un cristal rompiéndose. A la lince le salió una gotita en la frente – Repito: ¿cual pelota?

-Hmp. Los quiero a los 6 en el campo de entrenamiento de obstáculos en 30 minutos. El que no valla tiene falta en su entrenamiento diario – dijo dura Amy, y dicho lo ultimo salió por la puerta, dejando a todos dentro, un poco fastidiados por el castigo que les había tocado.

Una vez hubo salido Amy, todos comenzaron a protestar en voz alta.

-Es mi hermana menor y me da ordenes como si fuera la mayor – decía entre dientes Noah.

-Tranquilízate, al fin y al cabos es nuestra superior – decía Harriet para fastidiarla.

-Lambiscona – dijo Kevin hacia la eriza azul marino, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de esta.

-Yo quería ver a Felix! Jamás vuelvo a tomar un balón en mi vida – dijo Mochi viendo con desagrado a pelota en el suelo.

-Lo hubieras podido ver si Amy no nos hubiera impuesto ese castigo. No se si lo hizo para fastidiarnos o para mantenernos ocupados y no molestar al novio de Amy – se preguntaba Akari – Total, ya nos jodimos y tendremos que entrenar antes del almuerzo – dijo la eriza verde mientras se tocaba el estomago con una clara señal de hambre – no se ustedes pero yo comeré antes del entrenamiento. Nos vemos! – Akari salió por la puerta dirigiéndose al comedor.

-Yo también los veré luego, chicos. Iré a ver a Melody, tengo que preguntarle algo – dijo Katy mientras corria hacia la puerta, para cerrarla tras de si.

-Pues yo tengo que arreglar varios papeles de la Academia, asi que también me voy – dijo Noah.

-Yo te llevo – la detuvo Kevin tomándola de la mano.

-No! Odio viajar contigo – replicó esta.

-Muy tarde – Kevin tomó de la cintura Noah y utilizó teletrasportación, llevándose a ambos.

-Y ahora que? Solo falta que nos digan que nos quedemos a limpiar el desastre que hiciste – le dijo Harriet a Mochi, refiriéndose a los cristales rotos.

-Si no hay culpable, no se podrá comprobar el crimen. Asi que… A CORRER SE HA DICHO! – grito Mochi hechandose a la fuga.

-YO TE APOYO! – Harriet también se hechó a correr, pero mas rápido para alcanzar a la lince.

_(Con Melody y Sonic)_

Ambos erizos azules caminaban por los largos y vacios pasillos de las instalaciones de la base.

-Porque no hay nadie, Melody? Cuando llegue, el lugar estaba repleto – comentaba Sonic mientras seguía a su doble.

-Porque es la hora del almuerzo, todos salieron a comer – explicó la eriza.

-Porque me trajiste aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, tengo que hablar contigo.

Ambos llegaron a donde se encontraban unas puertas enorme de metal, la eriza las empujo dejando ver el interior de la habitacion. Sonic se sorprendió con el panorama: aquella habitacion no era nada mas que un gigantesco comedor que estaba lleno de muchas personas; yendo de aquí a allá, platicando, y por supuesto, comiendo.

Melody se dirigió a donde se entregaba la comida, hablo con los encargados y estos le dieron dos platos, el cual le dio uno a Sonic.

-Aquí hay Chilli-dogs? Este es el paraíso – decía Sonic con corazoncitos en los ojos, viendo a los chillidogs que tenia en su plato, luego vio al de Melody – eso es pay de queso?

-Si – le contestó, la eriza tomó un vaso, que también le habían dado, con su mano libre –El pay de queso y la malteada de fresas con crema son mis favoritos (N/A: ¿tendré hambre?).

Sonic tomó un una botella de refresco que estaba donde tomó la eriza la malteada. Los dos erizos se dirigieron a una mesa vacia en una de las esquinas del comedor, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-De que querías que habláramos, Mel? – le preguntó Sonic, sorprendiendo a la eriza por el apodo.

-Bueno, en primera, dime la razón por la cual viniste – le dijo seria la eriza.

-Ya lo dije, estaba corriendo y termine aquí por accidente.

-No como, porque razón. Si hubieras querido, hubieras seguido de largo, no necesariamente tenias que entrar a la base.

-Bueno, creo que extrañaba a las chicas, pero sobre todo a…

-Amy?

-Si – dijo un poco triste Sonic, mordiendo uno de los chillidogs que le quedaban.

-Ok, ahí esta lo otro de lo que quería hablarte. ¿Qué piensas hacer: te quedas o te vas?

-Tengo la opción de quedarme?

-Asi es, pero ten en cuenta que si eliges irte, posiblemente no podrás entrar de nuevo – explicó seria la eriza.

-Porque no?

-Porque, una de tus… Como decirlo? "Ventajas"… es que haces enemigos de por vida muy fácilmente, y no nos podemos arriesgar a revelar la ubicación de nuestra base. – dijo Melody mientras se recargaba en su asiento y se cruzaba de brazos, mirando instintivamente a Sonic.

-Oye, eso no es… - se interrumpió cuando vio la mirada de "¿Seguro?" que le estaba enviando Melody – Bueno, tal vez si tengas razón.

-No tal vez, sabes que si la tengo – dijo orgullosa.

-Ok, pero si eligiera quedarme… que pasaría con mis amigos? Podrían venir y quedarse también, o no pueden venir?

-Solo si nos pueden ser útil, esta bien – dijo despreocupada Melody, mientras que Sonic la veía confundido. La eriza, adivinando lo que el erizo pensaba, aclaró: -No me mal entiendas, a lo que me refiero es que si son lo suficientemente fuertes para ayudarnos, pues… dicen que mas ayuda el que no estorba.

-Supongo que tienes razón. A ver, según podrían ayudar con sus habilidades, está Silver…

-Habilidades de materia. Ya he visto su tipo, y ya conozco a otros con poderes similares.

-Está Knuckles…

-Fuerza bruta. Muy buena habilidad, pero necesita estrategia que lo dirija.

-Tails…

-Altamente inteligente y con habilidad y experiencia en maquinaria y cachivaches.

-Shadow… no necesitas decirlo… Y yo, totalmente galán y el mas velos del mundo – decía bromeando Sonic, Melody lo vio burlonamente.

-Si galán – le respondió medio riendo la eriza, Sonic también rio.

Por la puerta del comedor, acababa de entrar Katy corriendo. Esta se fijo en varios puntos del comedor, intentando identificar a Melody. Pero a simple vista era imposible, pues casi todos los agentes estaban almorzando. Entonces le pregunto a una equidna que iba pasando con una bandeja de comida, esta se detuvo para responderle.

-Zafiro? Está por allá, en una de las esquinas. Está platicando con un erizo bastante parecido a ella – le explicó la equidna mientras apuntaba hacia el lugar mencionado.

-Muchas gracias – sonrió la eriza negra agradeciendo. Después se fue corriendo hacia donde le habían indicado, para encontrarse con Melody y con Sonic – Hola de nuevo, Sonic.

-Hola… Katy, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el aludido.

-No creo que mi nombre sea tan difícil de aprender – contestó riendo la eriza negra. Katy se sentó en la misma mesa donde estaban los dos erizos. – Zafiro, tengo que preguntarte algo importante.

-¿Qué pasa, Katy? – respondió Melody.

-Cuando buscaremos las otras dos Estrellas del Caos?

-Posiblemente la semana entrante, luego de la admisión de los nuevos reclutas de la Academia – le contestó la eriza azul mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada.

-Espera, que no se supone que apenas iban dos Estrellas? – interrumpió Sonic.

-Bueno, hace poco encontramos a otra portadora, que ahora mismo no está aquí porque tiene un reino que dirigir. Se llama Galaxy The Wolf, es princesa de un planeta llamado de Skydom (N/A: combinación de las palabras "Sky" y "Kingdom", aunque este ultimo significa "reino"). Esta un poco alejado de Mobius. – explicó Melody, mientras que Katy ponía cara de asco, Melody al verla sonrió burlonamente – Ya lo se, sé que no es una de tus personas favoritas. Pero recuerda que tenemos que soportarla… al menos hasta que se realice la transición de poder en tres meses.

-Creo que podré soportarlo – se rio esta.

-Y como piensan encontrar las restantes? – preguntó Sonic interrumpiéndolas.

-Katy puede hacerlo. Ella tiene el mismo papel que Knuckles con respecto a la Esmeralda Maestra: Es la Guardiana de La Estrella Madre. Asi que ella está tan involucrada en esto como nosotras en estos asuntos – explicó la eriza azul – Sin embargo, solo tenemos que encontrar una y atraer la otra…

-Porque? – pregunto curioso Sonic.

-Porque… - Melody parecía dudar en decir lo que iba a decir – Digamos que sabemos que hay una cuarta portadora, solo que no esta de nuestro lado… y no sabemos en donde está – dijo un poco acongojada y avergonzada.

-"De nuestro lado"… Eso quiere decir que...? –pregunto Sonic un tanto asustado.

-Nos quiere destruir… - terminó de decir Katy.

-Malo… ¿Destruir al estilo "Eggman" o al estilo "Shadow de antes"? – preguntó el erizo azul.

-Ni uno ni otro. Seria mas bien al estilo Mephiles, hace tiempo atrás – confesó Melody mientras bajaba la mirada – Yo… ya peleé… no hace mucho con ella.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue en la confrontación? – le preguntó Sonic curioso. Melody seguía con la cabeza gacha.

La eriza azul se quedó callada… no sabia como decir lo que estaba pensando. No era vergüenza, si no que sentía su orgullo herido. Ella era Melody The Hedgehog, alias Zafiro. Era la líder de una de las sedes de la gran organización de los Demon Star… no podía doblegarse ante esas incesantes ganas de llorar, como las tenia en ese momento… no era bonito recordar todo eso.

-Melody… te sientes bien? – le preguntó Sonic preocupado viendo como lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la eriza – Mel, que te pasa?

-Nada, nada en absoluto – decía mientras se limpiaba las mangas acumuladas con la parte superior de sus guantes. Luego puso una sonrisa forzada, aun con la cabeza agachada se levantó y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida. Katy miró a Sonic un tanto triste.

Ambos erizos se levantaron y fueron a buscar a Melody, pero cuando salieron, no encontraron ni las huellas de la eriza… Entonces Sonic supo que algo malo estaba pasando con la eriza. Dentro de si sintió empatía por ella, debía reconocerlo. Desde que la conoció bien, la comenzó a ver como una hermana… ya que sus hermanos, Manic y Sonia, estaban lejos, había pensado en la posibilidad de ver a Melody como su tercera hermana y estar mas junto a ella.

-Katy, que fue lo que le pasó a Melody en aquella pelea?

-Perdió – dijo la eriza negra con pesadez – Pero la razón por la cual se pone mal cuando recuerda, nadie la sabe… - hizo una pausa – Vamos, creo saber en donde está! – se echó a correr, seguida por Sonic.

Melody se encontraba escuchando música con unos audífonos gruesos de color negro con la marca de un rayo de color azul. La música estaba muy alta, pero eso no impidió que escuchará como la puerta automáticamente se abría, con lo cual volteó, encontrándose con Katy y con Sonic. Este ultimo puso cara de alivio cuando vio a la eriza.

La riza azul se bajó los audífonos al cuello al verlos – Sucede algo? – les preguntó preocupada.

Sonic se molestó al escucharla – Como que que nos pasa? Eres bipolar o que?!

-Pero que te pasa? Porque llegas gritando de esa manera?! – le preguntó igual o mas molesta Melody.

-Como es posible que salieras corriendo después de haber llorado, y nos preguntas a nosotros si sucede algo?!

-Callense y cálmense ambos! – gritó Katy, callando a los dos erizos azules, que la vieron sorprendidos – Melody, Sonic estaba preocupado por ti porque te fuiste de repente.

Melody suspiró – lo siento, pero no soporto hablar del tema.

Un ruido los interrumpió. Provenía de una enorme computadora con varias pantallas, poseía varios botones en el teclado. Unos interruptores estaban titilaban de color azul. Katy se dirigió hacia la computadora y presionó unos botones, prendiendo la pantalla mas grande.

-Es una transmisión de emisor desconocido. ¿Qué hago?

-Recíbela – ordenó la eriza azul.

Katy presiono un botón y en la pantalla apareció el mismísimo Tails, que estaba frente a su gran computador.

-Hola. Recibi la transmisión en mi computadora y quise… Espera. ¿Sonic?¿Eres tu? – preguntó Tails viendo muy cerca de la computadora - Pues hacia donde estoy hablando?

-Estas hablando a través de la señal de la base de los Demon Star – explicó Melody acercándose para que la viera el zorro.

-¿Melody? Te ves diferente. Bueno, pues estaba recibiendo la señal desde mi computadora y quise saber de donde provenía. No me imagine que estarías ahí, Melody. Pero bueno, Sonic, que bueno que te veo, necesito que vengas a mi taller. Es algo muy importante.

-¿Importante? ¿Qué es? – preguntó el erizo.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. Te esperamos aquí – dicho esto, el zorro terminó la transmicion.

Los tres erizos se miraron confundidos, entonces Sonic tomó la palabra.

-Me voy, Mel. No te importa?

La aludida negó con la cabeza – Adelante. Te dirijo a la salida.

Melody y Sonic estaban afuera, donde Brave seguía en su puesto. Sonic se despidió y se fue corriendo mientras que Melody se quedaba viendo la estela de color azul.

Sonic llegó al taller de Tails en menos de 5 minutos, sin sudar ni una gota. Realmente no sabia lo que pasaba como para que lo estuviera buscando. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que salió a correr, le extrañaba. O era algo muy bueno o muy malo. Deseaba que fuera lo primero.

Abrió la puerta del taller, y entró como normalmente lo hacia todos los días, pero lo que no fue normal, fue ver mas gente de la normal… viendo con una enorme sorpresa, como su antiguo equipo estaba frente a el.

Los Freedom Fighters… Bunnie, Antonie, Sally… y sus hermanos, Sonia y Manic… estaban ahí, mirándole con una sonrisa. Todos se acercaron al erizo azul y lo encerraron en un abrazo de grupo… dándole a entender a Sonic, como lo habían extrañado.

Cuando todos se separaron, le dirigieron una enorme sonrisa a Sonic. Este, aun confundido, les pregunto:

-Chicos.. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Y como?

-¿Nos das a entender que no podemos visitarte? – le preguntó Sonia, Sonic negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada, solo digo… que en verdad estoy sorprendido! No me lo esperaba en absoluto! Pero me alegra… aunque llegaron en un momento algo complicado – dijo el erizo azul.

-¿Complicado en que forma, hermanito? – le preguntó Manic abrazandolo por el cuello.

-Pues… Como podría explicarlo? Eggman… Eggman me… - balbuceaba Sonic sin saber como soltarlo.

-En pocas palabras: Eggman lo clonó – soltó Tails, ante la sorpresa de los recién llegados.

-¿Te clonaron? ¿Pero como? – preguntó Sally

-Tampoco lo se, ni siquiera se cuando consiguió mi ADN

-Y que pasó? Cual fue el propósito de Eggman para hacerlo?- preguntó Bunnie.

-Destruirnos, lo usual en Ivo – dijo este despreocupado.

-Y que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Antonie

-Nos pateó el trasero a todos – contestó Silver con una gotita en la frente.

-Enserio una creación de Eggman les pudo ganar? – volvió a preguntar Manic.

-Es bastante fuerte. Logró vencernos en menos de 10 minutos… cuando estaba a punto de matarme, gracias al cielo se detuvo –dijo Sonic mientras recordaba lo que había pasado. – Luego la encontramos en una ciudad de Forest Zone.

-¿"La"? ¿Era una chica?! – preguntó Sonia.

-Si, de hecho yo tampoco se la razón.

-Entonces, ya no ha intentado atacarlos desde entonces? – preguntó Bunnie.

-Ironicamente, ella nos salvó cuando la conocimos en Wood City. Destruyó un robot enorme con solo un ataque – dijo Tails – Y por cierto, jamás le preguntamos porque ese robot.

-En todo caso, volveré con ella… y me dijo que podían venir todos si querían. ¿Vienen ustedes, chicos? Me gustaría que la conocieran.

-Quien dice que no causará mas problemas? Como se puede creer en alguien asi? –dijó Sally cruzándose de brazos.

Shadow la miró como quisiera matarla, pues el sabia lo que era ser creado por un científico loco y que los demás no te acepten por no conocerte bien, conocía el rechazo perfectamente…

-No puedes juzgarla sin conocerla – dijo en tono frio Shadow.

-Y tu que sabes? – le dijo un poco molesta Sally. Shadow la miró sarcásticamente.

-Te diré lo que yo se: Yo se lo que se siente que te hayan utilizado para bajos fines, se lo que se siente haber sido creado por un científico loco… ¿quieres mas detalles?

Sally se quedó callada ante los argumentos del erizo negro, quedándose sorprendida porque defendió a una creación de Eggman. Igualmente todos se le quedaron viendo al erizo, sorprendidos por su actitud, dejando a Shadow un poco incomodo ante tantas miradas.

Sonic hablo para romper el silencio – Bueno… entonces si vienen todos?

-Claro! – dijeron todos emocionados, excepto Shadow (N/A: ^-^ Por supuesto!)

Melody había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho… realmente l desagradaba que la gente la subestimase o rechazase solo por su pasado, el cual ni siquiera escogió. Estaba triste sin duda.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que le tapó los ojos en plan de juego, ella sin saber quien era trató de quitarse las manos de su cara, y cuando lo hizo, sus pupilas se dilataron.

-¿Que tal, mi Melodia? (N/A: Notese que esto es apropósito, no es una equivocación) – le dijo un erizo blanco nieve encapuchado. (N/A: Su descripción esta en el episodio 5, por eso no la pongo)

-Ice – susurró sonrojada la eriza. El erizo blanco le sonrió y la abrazó, para luego soltarla rápidamente.

-He estado queriendo venir desde hace mucho, pero el trabajo no me dejaba. Y ahora que pude, no me arrepiento en absoluto de venir – dijo viendola fijamente. Melody lo vio confundida – Estas muy cambiada a como te recuerdo desde hace meses.

-Bueno, crei que necesitaba un cambio – dijo ella un poco sonrojada. – Sabes? No es que me moleste, pero… porque viniste?

-Con la clara intención de que me hagas uno de tus agentes.

-En serio?

-Si - le afirmó viéndola a los ojos el erizo blanco. Melody sentía mariposas en el estomago con solo estar viéndolo, tan bien se sentía, que se le olvido por completo el tema de los amigos de Sonic.

-Vere que puedo hace – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El Tornado X comenzó a aterrizar en frente de la base de los Demon Star. Brave fue el que los recibió cuando bajaron.

-Hola de nuevo, Brave – saludó Sonic al oso mientras se bajaba del avión. El oso lo saludó con una señal de manos.

-Hola de nuevo, Sonic… pensé que regresarias mas tarde. Pasen, Zafiro me dijo que los dejara entrar – dijo el oso, y después apretó unos botones para abrir la puerta de metal. Todos entraron pero Brave se quedó afuera cuidando la puerta. Sonic los condujo dentro de la base, pero había pocas personas. Sonic decidió preguntarle a alguien, cuando de pronto vio a Amy caminando viendo unos papeles.

Cuando esta se percató de la presencia de todos, subió la mirada sorprendiéndose enormemente.

-¿Amy? ¿Eres tu? – le preguntó Bunnie.

-Por Chaos… wow, chicos que hacen aquí? – a penas pudo articular Amy. Bunnie la abrazó, Antonie le dio un apretón de manos por educación, y Sally solo se le quedó viendo, al igual que la eriza rosa a la ardilla.

-Sonia, Manic, ella es Amy Rose, una gran amiga – Sonic casi se atraganta al decir "amiga", pues no la quería como amiga. Amy sonrió con la presentación – Amy, ellos son mis hermanos.

-Un gusto – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. -¿Qué hacen aquí, Sonic?

-Venimos a ver a Melody para ver si nos acepta como miembros.

-Pues ahora mismo hay una reunión. Vengan, yo también me dirijo hacia allá – comenzó a caminar la eriza rosada.

Noah estaba jugando con unos lápices para quitarse la aburrición que traía encima.

Katy estaba platicado animadamente con Akari y Mochi de cosas muy graciosas al parecer, pues no paraban de reir.

Harriet estaba peleando con Kevin.

Y había mas chicos haciendo ruido con cualquier estupidez, todos esperando a que llegara su superior.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Amy que llegaba acompañada de mas gente tras de si, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Pero luego entro Ice, haciendo que a la mayoria de las chicas se les hicieran corazoncitos en los ojos. El erizo se acercó a Amy.

-Ice, me alegro de verte aquí – le guiño el ojo Amy, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Sonic. Ice le sonrió en agradecimiento. – donde está Melody?

-Justo ahí… - pero no pudo terminar, pues por la puerta entró Melody, con un aire imponente. A los nuevos ahí les sorprendió mucho el ver al clon de Sonic en ese lugar.

Las miradas de Melody y los nuevos se cruzaron causando un ambiente de tensión en ese lugar…

_¿Qué estaba pasará ahora?_

**En el próximo episodio de Dark Spine: my clone :**

**Un baile en el reino de Sally esta dando lugar a bastante polémica. No cualquiera puede ir… pero no es un desperdicio el rechazar la invitación. Algunos se lo tomarán bastante bien… Una noche de copas no hará olvidar todo, en especial el haberse atrevido a cantar en frente de todos.**

**Episodio 8: "Vino vs Margarita"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Yo: Cha cha!**

**Marisol: Dios mio! 20 paginas! Te esmeraste eh?**

**Yo: Si *sudando* Pero está bien, todo por aquellos que me siguen ^-^**

**Marisol: Si, aja… bueno, eso fue TODO POR EL DIA DE HOY!**

**YO: LO ESPERAMOS EN LA SIQUIENTE ENTREGA!**

**Marsiol: QUE DIA será eso?**

**Yo: el siguiente fin de semana… Nos vemos!**

**Marisol: Una cosa mas!**

**Yo: y ahora que?**

**Marisol: La recomendación del dia y tu consejo.**

**Fics recomendados:**

**Th Dark Chrystal – NoahTheHedgehog.**

**Raimbow Emerald –Sonamyxsiempre**

**Mi consejo de hoy!:**

**No se esperen a que alguien les hable, atrévanse a dar el primer paso y díganle a aquella persona a la que quieren hablarle, porque es que quieren conocerlo. Mirenme a mi, con todos mis actuales amigos aquí en FF yo di el primer paso y le hable, dando una sincera razón del porque quería conocerlos.**

**ASI QUE A HACER AMIGOS SE HA DICHO!**

**Nos leemos luego! **

**De parte de su amiga Karina Tiburmon.**


	8. Chapter Vino vs Margarita

**Lamento la tardanza para actualizar, pero como le dije a la mayoría, tuve unos problemas con mi computadora, por lo que tuve que reiniciar el capitulo… PERO AQUÍ ESTA!**

**No tengo nada bueno que decir, por lo que comenzaré pronto.**

**Disfruten!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Episodio 8: Vino vs. Margaritas

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Melody, por la expresion de seriedad que tenia su rostro, supusieron que algo malo le estaba pasando a la eriza.

Melody se acercó hacia donde estaba Amy, para poder hablarle sin llamar la atencion.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaron? – le susurró la eriza azul a la rosa. Amy la vió sorprendida.

-¿Lo sabias?

-Luego te cuento… dime hace cuanto llegaron, por favor.

-Hace como 5 minutos… los encontré cuando iban entrando y los traje aquí. Sonic me dijo que queria que los convirtieras en miembros… es cierto eso?

-En un rato libre te explicaré todo lo que pasó hoy. Ahora es mejor empezar - dijo de ultimo la eriza, para comenzar a caminar con direccion a una silla. Los recien llegados se le habian quedado viendo a Melody mientras platicaba con Amy

-¿Enserio es ella? – le susurró Sonia a Sonic. Este asintió con la cabeza comfirmandolo – pues si se parece a ti. Pero su escencia es muy diferente a la tuya.

-Y su presencia si inspira respeto… no como tu – dijo medio riendo Manic, mientras que Sonic lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No dejo de pensar que solo atraerá problemas – comentó sally.

Melody habia tenido la oreja parada, escuchando todo lo que habian dicho… a veces odiaba tener el mejor oído de todo el universo.

-¿Qué esperamos, Zafiro? – preguntó Harriet. Melody se sento en una silla con ruedas en la parte de abjo, que estaba frente a un escritorio, y se giró hacia la multitud.

-No todos los agentes de rango "Danger" estan aquí… faltan 2 personas – dijo Melody, y como respuesta, tocaron la puerta en ese momento. Amy fue la que fue a recibir a las personas de la puerta, lo que todos pudieron ver, fue a Dynamite y a Blaze recuperando el aliento.

La mona naranja traía puesta una sudadera sin mangas de color guinda, un poco bambochada de la parte de la cadera, y tenia unas cuerdas colgándole del cuello, para poder apretar el gorro que traía atrás; unos jeans blancos acampanados, con flamas rojas y naranjas en la parte de abajo; unos tenis rojos con flamas blancas; un par de guantes rojos con cuerdas blancas apretando en la parte de las muñecas; y por ultimo tenia una diadema de color blanca.

En cambio la gata lavanda, tenia una blusa negra de tirantes, de escote de V; unos shorts negros con unos bolsillo grandes a los costados; unas botas militares del mismo color; sus mismos guantes y la liga que sujetaba su cabello también era negra.

Melody, se les quedó viendo a ambas, regañandolas visualmente por llegar tarde. A Dyna y a Blaze les salió una gotita en la sien por la atención que habían obtenido. Ambas entraron apenadas, y se acomodaron cerca de Melody. Entonces la eriza carraspeó para llamar la atención, y ya que la obtuvo, comenzó:

-Bien, espero que no haya mas interrupciones. Ahora, como se dan cuenta, no todas las personas que estamos aqui presentes, son miembros de esta organización. Y supongo, que todos están aquí porque si quieren pertenecer a los Demon Star... Pero no basta el solo quererlo. Necesitan tener ciertas cosas necesarias para nosotros, y no me refiero a las habilidades.

Todos miraron a la eriza confundidos, y a la espera de que prosiguiera.

-Necesitan coraje, valor, decisión, determinacion, amor a la vida, esperar un futuro cercano… y algo no indispensable pero que la mayoría quiere: superar un pasado oscuro… necesitan al menos la mitad de eso para entrar… Si no las tienen, no sirven y es mejor que salgan por la puerta… - Melody apuntó hacia la gran puerta metalica, y como vio que nadie tenia intenciones de salir, sonrió complacida – Felicidades! Acaban de superar la primera prueba… Ahora, en estos momentos está empezando la segunda prueba, que consiste en probarlos emocional y psicológicamente… ya que la prueba acabe, yo les avisaré quienes quedaron y quienes no. – terminó de decir.

-Ahora sigue tocar el punto del viaje de la búsqueda de la quinta Estrella del Caos. – comenzó Amy – Como saben no todos podrán ir, ya que estaríamos mas seguros mientras menos fueran – algunos replicaron ante eso – Solo los que tengan experiencia en exploración y medicina podrán ir, asi que en lo que se admiten nuevos miembros, tenemos en el área médica a Mochi – la lince se alegró por su mención – a Katy – la eriza negra sonrió – y a Harriet – la eriza azul marino le sacó la lengua a Kevin, presumiendole.

-Y en los exploradores estaran: Kevin – el erizo le sacó la lengua tambien a Harriet, y esta lo fulmino con la mirada – a Noah – la eriza rosa de púas moradas se rio cuando la nombraron – y Akari – terminó de decir Amy. La eriza verde gritó de emocion –

-Ahora esta el escuadron de ataque, por si llegamos a tener problemas. En él estara: Dynamite, Blaze, Galaxy, que por cierto no esta aquí por razones obvias, que muchos aquí saben…

-Que bueno! –dijo Katy con cara de fastidio, mientras todos se le quedaban viendo, cosa que la hizo sonrojar por la verguenza – Digo… es bueno que la princesa de Skydom cumpla sus deberes, no?

-Todos sabemos que no te cae bien esa loba estirada- le dijo Noah con la misma cara.

Melody carraspeó -¿puedo continuar? – Noah y Katy asintieron – bien, como iba diciendo y en resumen: el primer grupo estara integrado por Mochi, Katy y Harriet. El segundo grupo estara integrado por Kevin, Noah y Akari. Y el ultimo estara formado por Dynamite, Blaze, Galaxy, Amy y yo… esa es la organización que tenemos hasta ahora, pero cuando se acepten nuevos miembros la semana entrante, posiblmente aumentara el numero. – explicó la eriza azul electrico con una mirada seria.

-La adquisición del titulo se llevara acabo junto con la de los miembros de la Academia. – hablo Amy. Por dentro del grupo vieron como alguien levantaba la mano.

La que la había levantado era una gata de color verde con el cabello negro recogido en dos pequeñas coletas que se esparcían como si fueran petalos; una blusa sencilla de tirantes de color blanca; unos shorts marrón y unas correas en sus muslos que sujetaban unas bolsas; unas botas de montaña cafés claro; unos guantes cafés con afelpado blanco en las muñecas, y unos lentes de oscuros, de los que resaltaba sus sombras para los ojos de color rosa, y su boca pintada de color rojo. Parecía bastante seria.

-Earth The Cat, novata… Quisiera preguntar: ¿Qué es exactamente la Academia? He escuchado hablar de ella pero no se a ciencia cierta que es en verdad. – dijo la gata.

-La Academia es donde se entrenan los mas jóvenes, o cualquiera que entre a la organizacion sin alguna habilidad en especifico… ahí aprenden a defenderse y a pelear – explicó Melody – Bueno, si nadie tiene inconvenientes, será mejor terminar la junta… pueden volver a sus actividades normales – dio por terminada la junta. La mayoría de los que estaban ahí salieron corriendo, felices porque ya podían hacer cualquier cosa.

-Noah, Katy, Akari, Harriet, Kevin, Dyna y Blaze se quedaran – los mencionados ya habían llegado a la puerta, pero se detuvieron de golpe escucharon sus nombres. Los que no se habían movido eran Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Sally, Bunnie, Antonie y Ice, que se había acercado a Melody. La eriza azul se les quedó viendo a los mencionados, y estos se quedaron nerviosos por el tono frio en que lo había dicho. – Amy me dijo que tenían castigo físico.

-Cierto, vámonos a la cancha de entrenamiento! – dijo Amy mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, seguida por los castigados.

-Vamos a morir! – dijo Kevin llorando, mientras que Noah lo jalaba del chaleco.

-A todos nos toca por igual, lloron! – decía Noah arrastrándolo.

-Nos vemos al rato, Mel! – gritó Amy para cerrar las puertas tras de si.

-Y para que nos quieres a nosotras? – preguntó Blaze, la cual se había quedado con Dyna, a la espera del sermón de Melody.

-Se puede saber porque llegaron tarde… de nuevo? – les preguntó la eriza con una mirada dura, poniendo nerviosa a la mona y a la gata.

-Estabamos en la Academia, ayudando a las demás a dar clases. Y cuando nos enteramos de que había junta vinimos lo mas rápido posible – explicó la gata.

-Sabes que hay muy pocos con habilidades de pirotecnia como nosotras – la apoyo Dyna. Melody suspiró resignada.

-Ya se pueden ir – las demás asintieron, y se retiraron.

-Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Ice viendo la cara cansancio que traía la eriza. Esta lo miró con una sonrisa algo fingida.

-No, nada. No te preocupes – le sonrió la eriza. El erizo blanco iba a insistir, pero los interrumpieron la gata verde, y junto con ella venia una equidna de color gris oscuro, con las espinas curveadas en la punta y estas eran de color gris claro, y ojos de color naranja; traía una blusa amarilla sin mangas y de cuello alto, junto con una chaleco de color café; una falda del mismo café con el borde de color blanco, y un cinturón de correa de un color mas fuerte; unas botas sencillas sin tacón de color café claro y una boina del mismo color; unos guantes capuchino hasta los codos, con muñequeras cafes y un pañuelo en el cuello de color marrón.

-Tu eres Zafiro? – preguntó la gata. Melody asintió – Es un honor conocerte. Soy Earth The Cat, como ya me presenté antes. Y ella es Pixy The Echidna – señaló a la equidna que estaba a su lado.

-Hola! – saludó eufóricamente Pixy.

-Cuando nos enteramos de esta organización quisimos pertenecer a ella, para poder superarnos a nosotras mismas. Yo tengo habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y un poco con armas de fuego.

-A mi me gustaría ser del departamento de maquinaria y tecnología, señorita Zafiro – dijo la ratoncita bastante sonriente. – Por eso vinimos, para demostrar que las chicas si podemos ser útiles… y acabar con esos malditos estereotipos de genero! –terminó de decir con cara de psicópata.

-Muy bien… Espero que tengan ese entusiasmo en los primeros entrenamientos que tendrán, de acuerdo? – Les dijo Melody a ambas. Estas dieron un saludo militar con el brazo y salieron.

-Es buena con la multitud – comentó Bunnie – Tiene don de mando… No te entiendo, Sally. Porque deberíamos de esperar algo malo de ella?

-Simplemente presiento que habrá un problema en el que ella estará involucrada. – contestó la ardilla a la defensiva.

-Les digo algo chicos? Ella posiblemente los esta escuchando en estos momentos – dijo Sonic un poco asustado de que los descubrieran. Todos voltearon y vieron a la eriza azul platicando animadamente con el erizo blanco, los cuales parecían no estar poniendo atención al mundo a su alrededor. – Aunque tambien cabe la posibilidad de que no este poniendo atención.

-Si no pone atención cuando están hablando de ella, entonces cuando lo hará? – dijo Sally con tono de fastidio.

-Ya estuvo – dijo Melody bajándose de la mesa en donde estaba sentada. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás. Definitivamente esa ardilla hacia que le hirviera la sangre. –Me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus criticas y comentarios envenenados! – le gritó Melody a Sally, causando que todos la vieran sorprendidos.

-Disculpa? – le preguntó Sally sin entender porque le hablaba asi.

-Para tu información yo SIEMPRE pongo atención – contestó Melody haciendo énfasis en "siempre" – Y no es que tampoco me importe que una persona haga un mal comentario sobre mi, pero no tienes nada mejor que hacer que tratar mal a los demás para sentirte mejor que ellos por sobre todo? – dijo sarcasticamente la eriza azul, y en ese comentario venia incluido el mismo odio con el que la ardilla hablaba de ella.

-Auch! – dijo Manic, divertido por la escena que hasta casi iba por palomitas. Pero Sonia le pegó un codazo en uno de los costados junto con una mirada de desaprobación -¿Qué?

-Pero quien te crees que eres para…? – trato de decirle totalmente furiosa la ardilla, pero la eriza la interrumpió.

-Hablarte de esta manera? Mira no eres la primera y no serás la ultima princesa en pisar este establecimiento. Hasta ahora esta Blaze, esta Tikal, esta Galaxy, y esta Katy… asi que eso te vuelve, creo que igual que a todos aquí – terminó diciendo con un tono duro, muy raro en ella. Y después se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el rumbo hacia afuera del salón en el que estaban… pero se detuvo a punto de salir, se volvió a girar para ver con severidad a la ardilla – Te daré un consejo… no te metas conmigo y yo no la haré contigo – entonces salió por la puerta, seguida por Ice.

-Pero que se cree? – decía entre dientes Sally… definitivamente le había ganado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-MAS RAPIDO! – gritaba Amy corriendo al lado de Katy, que iba detrás de Akari.

Mochi se encontraba sentada en una banca viendo como corrian los demás. Al lado de ella estaba Melody, viendo un punto perdido en el cielo… La lince pensaba en hablarle para saber lo que le pasaba, pero también dudaba que ella fuera a contestarle, asi que decidió no hacer nada… Sin embargo, Melody fue la que decidió hablar, mientras que Harriet volvia con una botella de agua.

-A ustedes les parece que soy mala, chicas? – les preguntó Melody a Harriet y a Mochi, las cuales la vieron extrañadas.

-Lo dices por la princesa Sally?- le preguntó Mochi, pero la eriza azul eléctrico no contestó – Melody, no se que piensen los demás… pero tu eres todo lo contrario de lo que piensa esa ardilla presumida.

-Mochi tiene razón – la apoyó Harriet – Si ella no percibe lo buena que eres, no dejes que eso arruine el dia – le dijo reconfortándola.

-Quiza… - susurro al viento Melody.

-TE VOY A MATAR! – gritó Noah con las manos rodeadas de hielo, mientras corria detrás de Kevin, quien trataba de aumentar la velocidad por el susto que traía encima – FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TOCAS ALGO EN TU VIDA! ME OISTE?! – había comenzado a tirar ráfagas de viento enormes al erizo azul cobalto, que trataba de esquivarlas.

-Que… pasó? – preguntó Akari, que trataba de recuperar el aliento por la carrera que habían hecho todos.

-Kevin le toco el trasero por accidente – le dijo Katy sentada en el suelo, recuperándose igual. – Que descanse en paz.

-Lo extrañaremos – dijo Akari con una gotita en la frente, viendo como muchas de las ráfagas que le enviaba Noah le daban de lleno en la espalada a Kevin.

-Que cosas… Bueno, ya que se casen harán lo que se les antoje – dijo Amy bromeando pícaramente, luego se acercó hacia donde estaban Melody junto con Mochi y Harriet. – Te pasa algo, Mel?

-No… nada – contestó simplemente, luego guardó silencio por un rato. – Disculpen, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo para emprender la marcha hacia dentro de las instalaciones… Nadie trató de detenerla, pues sabían que estaba mal consigo misma.

-ME VUELVES A TOCAR EL TRASERO Y TE GOLPEARE TAN FUERTE QUE TE DOLERA HASTA EL ORGULLO! – y con una ultima ráfaga de aire, por fin Noah había dejado totalmente inconsciente a Kevin. Luego la eriza de puas purpuras se fijo en que su hermana había quedado con la vista hacia donde Melody había desparecido. Entonces se acercó a ella –Te… ocurre algo, Amy?

-Zafiro actúa extraña desde la llegada de los Freedom Fighters.

-Si quieres vamos a hablar con ella- Le propuso Noah, Amy solo asintió

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(¿Será cierto que solo atraeré problemas?)

Se seguía preguntando la eriza, mientras que caminaba en círculos en aquel jardín lleno de hermosas plantas. Casi se podía dividar por donde había pasado, pues el suelo literalmente se había comenzado a desgastar.

Una estela azul pasó a su lado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Luego la estela volvió juntó a ella, dejando ver a Sonic, que traía cara de fastidio.

-Si que sabes esconderte, eh? No lograba encontrarte – le dijo el erizo yendo hacia donde estaba Melody. – Venia a hablar de lo que pasó con Sally – la eriza desvió su mirada al escuchar ese nombre – Enserio lamento esa riña que tuvieron, no se porque ella actuó asi

-Ya no importa… me deje llevar, tenia mucha tensión y estrés encima y solo me desquite con ella – mintió Melody.

-Entonces están bien las cosas? – Melody asintió ante su pregunta – Que bien, porque ella me dijo que invitara a todos a un baile que habrá hoy en la tarde en su reino… que dices?

-Yo… paso… realmente no se me da la elegancia – confesó ella.

-A mi tampoco, pero quería invitar a…

-Amy?- le interrumpió Melody. El erizo asintió – Pues hazlo, estoy segura de que te dirá que si – le sonrió la eriza.

-Tu crees? – Melody volvió a sentir – Eso haré! La invitaré al baile… aunque no sepa bailar – dijo de ultimo un poco avergonzado. Se despidió de Melody y se fue por donde había venido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-10 rings a que si – decía Noah mientras iban caminando buscando a Melody.

-20 a que no – le contestó Amy

-Entonces subo a 20 rings… si pasa hoy se duplica, hecho? – le tendió la mano la eriza mayor

Amy se la pensó… asi que finalmente se decidió por tomar la mano de su hermana, habiendo cerrado asi la apuesta.

-Trato hecho – dijo la menor.

En esos momentos apareció Sonic frente a ellas, ya que había llegado con su velocidad.

-Te estaba buscando, Amy – le dijo Sonic, y la aludida lo vio confundida – Como ya sabes, esta tarde es el baile por el cumpleaños 19 de Sally… te gustaría venir conmigo? – le preguntó algo sonrojado Sonic.

-… Me encantaría… - susurró también sonrojada la eriza, mientras que desviaba su mirada. Sonic sonrió ante eso.

-Te parece si te recojo a las 6? – Amy asintió. Sonic se fue con su velocidad dejando un as de luz detrás de él.

Noah se había quedado callada viendo a los tortolitos organizándose. Pero solo se fue Sonic…

-Si! Sabia que te invitaría a una cita! – gritó la mayor – GANE LA APUESTA!

-Si, si presumida… Te daré 20 rings – le dijo la menor fastidiada.

-Perdón? Son 40 rings, hermanita… El valor de la apuesta se duplicaba si te invitaba hoy… Luego me los pagas, ahora mas vale que alistes vestido, zapatos, maquillaje, abrigo, unos boletos de hotel…

-QUE?! – le gritó Amy sonrojada por lo que insinuaba su hermana.

-Por favor, Amy… ya eres mayor de edad…

-Eso no significa nada. Tu eres tres años mayor que yo y aun asi no lo haces con Kevin – contraataco Amy.

-Ya te dije mil veces que Kevin y yo no somos nada! – le gritó Noah sonrojada.

-Dirás lo que quieras… pero se les nota a ambos que se gustan mutuamente – le dijo Amy simplemente.

-Sabes que? Ahí muere, mejor vámonos a buscar a Melody – comenzó a caminar, seguida por Amy que se iba riendo de su hermana en silencio. Luego de un momento de silencio –Se me nota mucho?

-Solo te diré que todos sabemos que en un par de años o menos ustedes dos ya estarán casados. – le dijo Amy con corazoncitos en los ojos. Noah sonrió ante la ilusión infantil de su hermana menor

Caminaron un poco hasta que encontraron el jardín, en el que escucharon una conversación, y como cualquier persona, la curiosidad les ganó

-No te dejes convencer por lo que te dijo – decía la voz de un chico.

-Lo se, pero igual no dejo de pensar que tal vez tiene razón – esa era la inconfundible voz de Melody… ¿Pero quien era la otra persona?

-Escucha, según mi opinión no existe persona mas dispuesta a ayudar a los demás que tu, también sigues adelante en tu vida a pesar de saber que es lo que eres… Para mi tu eres la persona mas noble que existe: antepones las necesidades y problemas de las demás personas antes que los tuyos… Y aun asi no entiendo como es que tu no lo comprendes, Melodia…

-Ice…

Amy y Noah estaban escondidas entre unos arbustos, escuchando todo, quedándose enormemente sorprendidas por la forma en que el erizo blanco hablaba de Melody. Y cuando intentaron ver de nuevo lo que estaba pasando, sus pupilas se contrajeron ante tal escena…

Ice se había acercado a la eriza, con su mano izquierda subió su flequillo y la otra la puso en su mejilla derecha. Ante la ruborizada Melody, Ice acercó para rozar sus labios con los de ella, para poder profundizarlo en un hermoso beso de película… rodeados de bellas flores, con un sol deslumbrante… definitivamente era la escena perfecta.

Cuando se separaron, Ice sonrió y se paró para comenzar a caminar con rumbo fuera el jardín, dejando aturdida a Melody, hasta que esta escuchó…

"Muevete"

"Apenas cabemos aquí"

"Muy buen escondite se te ocurrió, no?"

"Tu fuiste la que decidió espiar"

Susurros. Melody se paró de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia donde escuchaba los ruidos… encontrándose con Amy y con Noah luchando por el espacio de un pequeño arbusto… Ambas se asustaron cuando vieron a Melody observándolas desde arriba con una mirada furiosa, casi echando chispas por los ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Perdonanos, Mel! – rogaban Noah y Amy mientras seguían a Melody quien caminaba por los pasillos, luego de que la eriza azul las descubriera se fue con rumbo adentro de las instalaciones.

Ya le habían dicho muchas cosas para que tratara de olvidar que la estaban espiando, pero ella ni siquiera se había molestado en contestarles… Parecía pensar algo…

Mientras que ellas seguían hablándole, a ella se le ocurrió una idea.

-Chicas! – gritó volteándose hacia las eriza rosadas con una gran sonrisa – Hoy en la tarde todos tendremos planes para salir… Yo se que Amy irá con Sonic al baile, pero tu no tienes planes, ¿verdad, Noah?

-No, pero…

-Entonces ya esta! Todos iremos a Star City esta noche! – gritó ella entusiasmada.

-Ya no estas enojada con nosotras? – le preguntó Amy.

-Para nada – les sonrió Melody – Pero, solo si ustedes jamás lo mencionan… estamos?

-Si! – gritaron ambas Rose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Star City era una joven ciudad recién construida cerca del Cuartel General de los Demon Star. Era muy amplia, e incluso a pocos meses de haber sido levantada, aquella tecnológica ciudad ya contaba con todo servicio. Desde una estación de policía, hasta incluso establecimientos donde vendían Chilli-dogs.

Sonic pasó por Amy a la hora acordada, ella había elegido un sencillo pero hermoso vestido rojo de corte de princesa, unos zapatos del mismo color, un abrigo blanco, e iba tenuemente maquillada con sombras de color carmesí, rímel, rubor y labial de color sangre… Sonic se había quedado maravillado cuando la vio.

En cambio, todos los que no había sido invitados y no querían ir, se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a un club nocturno muy famoso, cuyos mejores y mas visitados días eran los de esa época… asi que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Todos los chicos, aunque no se habían puesto de acuerdo con ellas, esperaban a las chicas, que estuvieron como una hora arreglándose.

Melody había optado por un vestido blanco corto, strapless y con la espalda descubierta, junto con unas zapatillas del mismo color con listones que subían por sus piernas, llevando también unos guantes hasta los codos con algunas incrustaciones de zafiros en las muñecas. En las orejas llevaba unas pequeñas esferas de color blanco.

Noah traia una camiseta negra al cuerpo de hombros descubiertos y algo corta, unos shorts de jeans de color lila, y unas botas negras de tacon. Llevaba también un liston en el cuello de color negro, junto con un moño de color blanco.

Harriet decidió ir con un vestido negro al cuerpo, unos leggings blancos hasta las pantorrillas, y unos botines de tacón de color negro. La eriza se había cortado las espinas esa misma tarde, asi que se veía totalmente diferente. Se sujetó sus espinas como si fuera una coleta de lado.

Akari habia elegido un precioso vestido verde, casi igual que su piel, de tirantes delgado y de patoles, con un cinturón de cuero negro, unos zapatos de plataforma blancos, y tenia un broche de corazón con incrustaciones de piedra preciosas cristalinas.

Katy había decidido ir un poco mas movilizada, con una blusa negra de tirantes, con un chaleco gris oscuro, unos jeans de mezclilla de tubo algo rasgados de la arte del frente, y unos botines de plataforma de color negros con una hebilla a los costados. Además de unas bandas de color blanco en los brazos.

Al final, Melody convenció a Shadow, quien no había querido ir al baile, que fuera con ellos a divertirse un rato, aunque lo disimulara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aquí es chicos! – dijo Melody entrando por la puerta de un gran establecimiento… el lugar era simplemente increíble: arquitectura postmoderna, mesas con estilo del cubismo, luces de colores alumbrando, y una gran barra de bebidas.

La gente bailaba por toda la pista de baile, destilando la alegría de salir de noche. Entonces todos se fueron a la barra, por un trago.

-Este lugar es increíble – decía Noah dándole un sorbo a su cocktail. – Como supiste de él, Melody?

-Estaba paseando, y entre aquí… desde entonces me escabullo de vez en cuando aquí – explicó la eriza mientras que le daba un trago a su Margarita.

-No deberías de beber eso- le reprendió Ice quitándole la copa, mientras que Melody trataba de arrebatársela – Es malo el alcohol.

Melody suspiró y se dirigió al cantinero – Dame un jugo de naranja con hielo, por favor.

-No seas aburrido, Ice – decía Kevin mientras que le quitaba la copa que este le había quitado a Melody y se la tomaba.

-Y tu de que hablas? Apenas llevas tres Martinis y ya estas por caerte – le decía Harriet con una botella de agua en la mano

-Esperen! A Donde van! – se escuchó detrás de ellos. Un Zorro algo mayo esta persiguiendo a un grupo de chicos que traían varios instrumentos, posiblemente un banda.

-Este lugar no esta a nuestra altura! – decían todos los integrantes de la banda, hasta que terminaron saliendo por la puerta. El zorro, desesperado, comenzó pensar en algo rápido. El zorro subió al escenario y tomó un micrófono.

-Hola, buenas noches a todos… Esta noche haremos algo diferente a las demás… HOY ES NOCHE DE KARAOKE!- todos los chicos aplaudieron y gritaron ante la idea – Algun valiente que quiera intentar?

-Ve tu, Melody – le dijo Katy

-Perdon?

-No nos niegues que te encanta cantar – le dijo Akari guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno…

-Ella subirá! – gritó Noah a la multitud mientras que apuntaba hacia Melody. De pronto todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara. Noah no dudó y la comenzó a empujar hacia el escenario hasta el punto de casi arrastrarla por la parte de las escaleras.

Cuando estuvo justo arriba del escenario en frente de todos, se quedó paralizada en frente de todos… realmente no sabia que hacer…

-Que canción te pongo? – le preguntó el DJ, que estaba detrás de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Melody reaccionó y pensó en algo rápido.

-Pon "Cannibal" – le dijo Melody, y el Dj le entregó un micrófono de color azul neon.

(N/A: Ojo, aquí comienzo dando algunos titulos de música, que si quieren pueden buscarlos y me dicen que les parece)

"_Cannibal – Kesha"_

Cuando empezó la música, nadie se esperaba que la eriza comenzara cantando con una intensidad de esa magnitud, ya que la canción con un tema tan salvaje la ameritaba. La forma en que se movía en el escenario, dándole animos a la gente y haciendo que gritara de la emoción… nunca pensaron que la líder de una seria organización se pudiera desenvolver de esa manera frente a tanto publico, que incluso lanzó varias veces el micrófono al aire, haciendo piruetas para atraparlo.

Luego de ese tema, cantó otro llamado:

"_We r who we r – Kesha"_

Este, al ser electronica, hizo que la eriza bailara… lo que hizo que la ente también lo hiciera, e incluso se bajo del escenario y cantó abajo… la multitud la aclamaba como si fuera una famosísima estrella de rock, y eso le gustaba…

Terminó cantando varias canciones mas, llendose todos del lugar cerca de las 11 de la noche…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aun no puedo creerlo- decía Melody incrédula con una gran sonrisa en la cara – Como es que pude atreverme a hacer eso?

-No, no te atreviste… te obligué, que es muy diferente – le decía Noah

Todos iban tranquilos mientras platicaban, incluso Shadow, que si tomó varias copas por lo que estaba mas comunicativo, hasta que a Melody sele pararon las orejas, en señal de que había escuchado algo.

-Algo se acerca… -susurró

Nadie tuvo tiempo de preguntar que, cuando una enorme nube de color negro los envolvió totalmente, obstruyendo su visión. Además parecía que dentro de ella hubiera un huracán completo junto con la fuerza de un Tsunami, además de rayos extraños de color negro.

Mochi alcanzó a abrir uno de los ojos en esos momentos, y asi pudo divisar unos demoniacos ojos de color rojo sangre. Cuando estos desaparecieron, la nube también… al igual que todos sus amigos, dejándola sola en medio de la oscuridad…

-Pero que…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Y que les pareció? Demasiado emocionante? XD**

**Bueno, pues les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La mala es que posiblemente no actualice "Crónicas del apocalipsis" este fin de semana que viene.**

**Y la buena es que posiblemente actualice este fic ese fin de semana.**

**Mi consejo de hoy: DEJEN ATRÁS LA TIMIDEZ! Y atrévanse a hacer aquello que les gusta! Sin importar que les digan o si los critican! Hacer lo que te gusta nunca será una perdida de tiempo!**

**Siendo todo me despido.**

**Nos leemos luego! **

**De parte de su amiga Karina Tiburmon.**


	9. Chapter 9 Juegos de terror

**Yo: Hola! Eh aquí otro hermoso dia aquí en FF, en esta gran producción de Dark Spine: my clone!**

**Marisol: Porque tan contenta?**

**Yo: Porque Noah aceptó mi solicitud de Facebook, y Katy y S.S.S. me agregaron! X)**

**Marisol: Ni quien te quiera como amiga… -_- **

**Yo: Remedo de Co-animadora -_-#**

**Marisol: Remedo de mujer! ****Ò-Ó **

**Yo: Remedo de ser humano! Ò-Ó#**

**Marisol: ESO DOLIO! ToT. *se va corriendo soltando un mar de lagrimas***

**Melody: Podemos comenzar?**

**Yo: Claro :] Presenta tu si quieres.**

**Malody: Se lo agradesco, señorita Karina… Bueno, pues sin mas que decir, comenzamos con este episodio dedicado a:**

_**:::::Katy la eriza:::::**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"_No podras conllevar la responsabilidad de ser la guardiana, con semejante soledad con la que cuentas… Date cuenta, no tienes a nadie… a tu familia, a tus amigos… o a Speed… Estas sola… Katy"_

"_De que sirve seguir adelante? No tienes con quien compartir esta agonia… Tu madre murio a manos mias… tu novio igual… Todavia tienes motivos para pararte aunque hayas caido?"_

"_Todavia puedes seguir sabiendo que por tu culpa paso ´eso´? ´Eso´ por lo que murieron tus seres queridos"_

Escuchaba eso… eso y muchas mas cosas que le hacian recordar su pasado, un pasado que queria borrar… Esa voz, esa voz desgraciadamente familiar…

Pero entre esos oscuros sueños no podia ver nada… queria encontrar a la dueña de esa maldita voz, pero entre penumbras era imposible…

"_NO PODRAS CONMIGO, KATY! NO PODRAS DERROTARME COMO TAMPOCO PUDO TU INUTIL MADRE!"_

Aunque no veia absolutamente nada, ya sabia quien le estaba hablando… y no queria verla… queria quedarse escondida y jamas salir, pues ella le habia recordado la muerte de su madre… Las lagrimas caian por su cara, aunque no podia verlas… sollozaba, lloraba a mares… esa oscuridad no le gustaba… estaba comenzando a temerle a la oscuridad… Ella era luz

De pronto divisó una tenue luz a lo lejos. Se levantó y comenzó a correr tanto como sus piernas le daban. No le importaba tropezar, se levantaba y seguia como podia…. Una vez estuvo casi frente a ella, la luz fue envuelta en una especie de energia oscura, destruyendo al destello…

Entonces cayó en un abismo… y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar estrepitosamente el suelo…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katy despertó de golpe, sintiendo como el sudor y las lagrimas yacian en su rostro… se levantó lentamente, pues sentia como el cuerpo le dolia… Levantó La vista, solo para poder ver que estaba en lo que parecia ser el fondo de un abismo enorme y oscuro, no parecia haber salida alguna…

-La… caida fue real? – susurró a la nada. Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo no la dejó, asi que desistió de sus intentos.

De pronto, sintió la presencia de una energia extraña a su alrededor, cuando vio un poco de niebla frente a ella. Se empezó a sentir mareada. Sus brazos, que la estaban manteniendo erguida, comenzaron a temblar, poco a poco perdia la poca fuerza que tenia… hasta que perdió el conocimiento, de nuevo.

Comenzó a despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza, intento mover las manos, pero no podia, algo las mantenia detrás de su espalda, y su pies tambien parecian estar unidos con algo. Se movio mas fuerte, pero solo logró que lo que la tenia atada se apretara mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Maldicion… -susurró Katy a la nada, mientras que dejaba de tratar liberarse. De pronto sintió esa energia extraña de nuevo. Voltó su cabeza como pudo hacia todos lados, tratando de identificar esa energia o el ser del que provenía, pero no encontró nada… hasta que entre las sombras divisó unos ojos de color azul rey que la miraban fijamente, pero desaparecieron de la nada.

Y otra vez sintió la energia, pero detrás de ella, se volteó un poco asustada, encontrandose con una pistola apuntandole en la cabeza.

-Quieta y no intentes nada – le dijo un erizo negro brillante con los ojos azul rey. Sus espinas iban desde arriba y estaban inclinadas hacia el lado derecho, con un flequillo hacia el mismo lado. Llevaba puesta una camisa elegante de color blanco con el cuello levantado y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, y con los primeros botones de arriba desabrochados; unos pantalones rectos de color gris oscuro con las orilla doblegadas; unos zapatos elegantes de color negro, y unos guantes de color negro con las muñequeras blancas… si no estuviera atada, se había fijado en el simpe detalle de que era super atractivo.

Katy se le quedó viendo a los ojos, entonces fue cuando divisó una placa de los Demon Star en uno de los costados de la parte del cinturón solo que a camisa desfajada lo tapaba… ¿el era parte de la organización?

-De donde vienes? – preguntó el erizo negro en tono frio.

-De Star City – contestó Katy un poco asustada. – Soy una Demon Star, como tu al parecer.

-No traes tu placa – acaró el viéndola intensamente.

-Me la quite porque salí, pero si soy parte de…. Un momento, como supiste que no tengo la placa? Muchos agentes las tienen escondidas – inquirió ella – Acaso me revisaste completa? – preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Te molesta acaso? – le preguntó el con una sonrisa seductora.

-Por supuesto que si! Sueltame! – le ordenó ella con su rostro de color rojo, mientras que se movia bruscamente en busca de su libertad. -¡QUE ME SUELTES, PERVERTIDO!

El erizo negro sonrió, y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que las oscura ataduras que sujetaban a la eriza desaparecieran, liberándola por completo. Esta se levantó aun adolorida por la caída que había tenido.

-Como puedo saber que si eres una Demon Star?

-Hazme la pregunta que quieras – le dijo Katy tratando de que se le pasara el dolor.

-Quien es tu jefe? – comenzó el erizo, acomodando su pistola en la correa que tenia escondida bajo la camisa.

-Jefa – aclaró Katy – Se llama Melody The Hedgehog. Alias: Zafiro, por su gran afición a las piedras preciosas del mismo nombre.

-Tu rango.

-Danger.

-Tu área.

-Medica.

-Tienes novio?

-Tenia… -susurró tristemente.

El erizo se agachó a la altura de Katy, quien había agachado la cabeza. El erizo le tendió la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual ella tomó con gusto para poder levantarse. Luego, ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Me llamó Mist The Hedgehog… Un placer, hermosa señorita – dijo él mientras que tomaba su mano la besaba, ante la ruborizada eriza. – Seguro que tu nombre es tan lindo como tu… Dejame deleitarme con las dulces palabras que salen de esos preciosos labios - terminó diciendo seductoramente.

-Yo… soy Katy The Hedgehog – dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas por las galantes palabras de Mist.- En donde estamos, Mist?

-Atrapados en una pequeña dimensión oscura cerca de la nuestra – explicó Mist viendo a su alrededor – llevo unos días atrapado en este lugar… Me mandaron a buscar indicios de la energía de las Estrellas Caos. Cuando la encontré y quise irme por el portal por el que llegue, este se cerró dejándome aquí.

-Eso quiere decir que aquí hay una Estrella? – preguntó ella esperanzada. Mist asintió – Maldicion como es que no está Melody aquí para escuchar esto – dijo a la nada.

-Ahora que tengo compañía, una bella compañía… Podemos ver la manera de salir, te parece… Katy? – le preguntó Mist mientras le guiñaba un ojo, a lo cual Katy desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Supongo que esta bien –susurró ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y dime, Katy… De donde eres? Me refiero, en donde naciste – le preguntó Mist mientras seguían caminando, pues habían encontrado una abertura en el abismo, después de tanto buscar.

-Del reino Aureola- contestó ella inexpresivamente, pues aquel erizo le hizo recordar cosas no tan agradables

-De la segunda dimensión?

-A que te refieres con la segunda dimensión?

-Se nombran a las dimensiones según la gente que se conosca de ahí – explicó el erizo negro.

-Bueno, pues si… era de ahí... hasta que todos murieron a manos de Luria – dijo ella tristemente.

-Si, conozco lo sucedido… Cuando el rey Kioma murió, nombro a su hija menor, Lariza, como su sucesora, lo cual no le gusto a la mayor, en este caso Luria… Luria juró vengarse por eso. y lo cumplió, pues un dia llegó de la nada, cuando Lariza anunció el nacimiento de su hija… mató a todos los presentes, incluyendo a su hermana, a su esposo, y a sus mejores amigos… supe que la princesa sobrevivió y tambien el hijo del matrimonio que era amigo de los reyes. Pero nadie sabe donde se encuentran – terminó de decir el erizo negro.

-Murio…

-Que?

-El chico murió – dijo sin expresión Katy, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Trato de olvidar la platica, quería cambiar el tema para que el no supiera que ella era la princesa – Y tu que tal?

-Bueno… Pues soy de Dargeny… lo conoces?

-Si, conozco a mas agentes de ahí… Se la historia de la guerra, pero todavía tienes familia?

-Solo… a mi hermano gemelo. A mi y a él nos enviaron acá pero el terminó en otra parte de esta dimensión – explicó el con un expresión de frialdad en el rostro – Tal vez sepas de la guerra, pero no sabes que nosotros ni siquiera teníamos familia antes de llegar a Mobius…

-Lo siento, no pretendía hacerte sentir de esa manera… - le dijo compasiva Katy. Mist le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No importa, creo que nos dejaste a mano… Al parecer yo también te hice sentir mal pero tu fingiste… no es bueno guardarse las cosas

-Lo se, gracias por el consejo – le sonrió Katy

Siguieron caminando en silencio los siguientes momentos, hasta que Katy se detuvo de repente al sentir un dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba mientras los segundos pasaban… gritó por el dolor producido, llamando la atención de Mist, quien corrió a su lado.

Katy comenzó a escuchar las mismas voces que la habían llevado a ese lugar.

"_Deja de intentar… no lograras nada y fracasaras como siempre"_

"_No te lleves a nadie mas a tu oscuro agujero de miseria, acabas de conocer a Mist y ya lo estas corrompiendo con tu ineptitud… déjalo, de todos modos no remplazaras ni olvidaras a Speed"_

"_Speed murió por tu culpa… jamás serás feliz al lado de nadie"_

Katy se rodea de un aura oscura, cayó al sujetó sujetándose la cabeza… mientras tanto, detrás de Katy y Mist, se estaba formando una gran sombra que estaba tomando una forma peculiar

La sombra tomó la forma de una eriza de mirada penetrante, de ojos color rojo oscuro, cabello café oscuro largo hasta la cadera, bastante hermosa. Vestía ropas ajustadas para mostrar su cuerpo y su belleza. Tenia un flequillo que le cubre un poco el ojo izquierdo, su piel era de color blanca en los brazos, llevaba un extraño collar de color negro con piedras preciosas de rubi y el centro una piedra negra brillante.

-Hola, hola… querida, sobrinita – dijo la eriza.

-Luria… - susurró Katy, mientras se paraba del suelo y dejaba caer los brazos a los costados. Su mirada se había oscurecido a tal grado de no tener brillo alguno. – tu estaba muerta.

-Katy… valla que has crecido mas de lo que recuerdo – dijo burlonamente Luria. – Las pesadillas no pueden ser destruidas – dijo con voz tétrica… Soy tu peor pesadilla, sobrinita inepta.

-¿Sobrina? Eso quiere decir que tu eres la princesa! – gritó Mist. El erizo comenzó a analizar a Luria con la mirada, para sorprenderse bastante.

-No meresco ser princesa de nada… de que sirve, mis familia murió y estoy sola en este mundo y en cualquier otro – decía Katy en tono neutral.

-Asi es, Katy.. estas sola y las personas a tu alrededor te detestan, te odian, te aborrecen… No puedes contra mi – dijo Luria acercándose

-Por supuesto que puedes contra ella , Katy… es solo una sombra! Ella no es real!

-Silencio, mocoso impertinente! – gritó Luria mientras que emanaba energía oscura, la cual se convirtió en tentáculos que se dirigieron al erizo, pero este creo varias ráfagas oscuras, que cortaron os tentáculos.

-No puedo… - susurró Katy… de pronto vinieron a su mente todos sus recuerdos de las peleas contra su tia Luria, la ultima fue en la que su novio Speed había muerto protegiéndola.

"Claro que puedes" Escuchó de repente, reconociendo esa voz al instante… su madre le estaba hablando…

"No estas sola, Katy" escucho otra voz que parecía ser la de un hombre, su padre.

"Que no nos veas contigo no quiere decir que no estemos a tu lado" escucho una tercera voz, que también reconoció al instante como su novio Speed.

En su mente seguía escuchando esas reconfortantes voces, mientras que su aura oscura iba despareciendo y sus ojos recuperaban su brillo peculiar.

"_No te aflijas porque no estamos contigo" _decía la voz de su madre_._

"_Tienes gente que te quiere mucho y te necesita" _dijo su padre.

"_No te cierres a la posibilidad de volver a enamorarte… Ya encontraste a alguien te quiere aun sin saber de tu vida" _dijo la voz de Speed.

Cuando las voces desaparecieron por completo, Katy se fijo que Mist y la sombra en forma de Luria estaban peleando… Luria parecía estar ganando. Cuando Luria estuvo a punto de pegarle a Mist con un rayo de energía negra, algo se interpuso…

Mist abrió los ojos pensando que estaba muerto, pero se sorprendió al ver a Katy creando una barrera de energía blanca que bloqueaba el ataque de Luria.

-¿Qué?! –gritó Luria furiosa. Cesó el ataque solo para ver a la eriza negra con una sonrisa confiada.

-No eres mi eres pesadilla, Luria! – gritó Katy acercándose a ella. Luria, al escuchar eso, comenzó a retrocede asustada. –Hay gente que si me quiere! Y yo no tengo la culpa de lo que TU causaste!

Luria creó una esfera de color negro, la cual lanzó hacia Katy. Esta solo la desvió a un lado de ella, para que no la tocara. Katy rodeo de luz su mano derecha y tomó a Luria del cuello pegándola contra la pared.

-No mas miedo!- gritó Katy, para apretar mas el cuello de Luria, quien comenzó a convertirse en un sombra, la cual parecía quemarse con la luz de Katy. La sombra se desvaneció por completo, dejando pequeños destellos negros en el aire.

Katy sonrió mientras se volteaba a Mist que había visto todo lo que la eriza había hecho, sorprendiéndose de la fuerza interior que tenia. Cuando Katy iba a hablar, una energía atrás de ella la interrumpió… se había formado un portal o pasaje.

-Es hora de irnos, mi rosa negra – dijo Mist dándole un rosa hecha de sombras de el mismo. Katy la tomó con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-(Tienes razón, Speed… ya lo encontré) – pensó Katy mientras tomaba la mano de Mist, para después ambos cruzar el portal.

**El próximo capitulo de Dark Spine: my clone**

**Harriet termina en un valle oscuro, sola, sin nadie… por pura casualidad termina conociendo al hermano de Mist, sin mucha simpatía terminan poniéndose de acuerdo para salir de esa dimensión… Encuentran a Kevin mucho después. Lamentablemente a Harriet le atormenta su pasado… ¿Podrá superarlo?**

**Episodio 10: "Juegos de terror no aptos para erizos" parte 2**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Atencion, por favor! Algunos ya me tienen como amiga en Facebook… para los que no busque a Karina Patricia Galvez… **

**Aclaro que no es que le este copiando a mi sensei Noah, sino que utilizo esto como herramienta para mostrarles mis propios dibujos referentes al fic (Personajes, parejas, transformaciones, escenas, etc, etc, etc.).**

**Asi si les queda aluna duda me pueden contactar, además etiquetare a mis amigos cuando suba imágenes del fic.**

**Mis amigos hasta ahora en Facebook son:**

**Katy la eriza**

**S.S.S. Hedgehogs**

**Y NoahTheHedgehog-sensei.**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**De parte de su amiga Karina Tiburmon.**


	10. Chapter 10 Juegos de terror parte 2

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Para los que me tienen en Facebook como amiga, o para los que me quieren (mi nombre viene en los créditos del capitulo anterior) les tengo el primer reto de esta historia.**

**Primer reto: CREATIVIDAD!**

**Les he presentado un dibujo original de un nuevo personaje que se presentará después, mas avanzada la historia. El reto para ustedes es crear el nombre que mejor se adapte a mi personaje. ¡Anímense!**

**Yo: Hola! Como les va a todos mis queridos amigos el dia de hoy?**

**Marisol: Hoy vienes insoportablemente empalgosa, lo sabias?**

**Yo: Me acabo de comer una bolsa de malvaviscos!**

**Sonic: Se te va a subir el azúcar!**

**Yo: Ya se me subió JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Shadow: Se supone que esta loca es nuestra jefa? Que vergüenza.**

**Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUIERO CHOCOLATES!**

**Sonic: Ah, no! Eso si que no! Si con una bolsa de malvaviscos te pusiste asi, imagínate que pasara si te damos chocolates!**

**Yo: QUIERO CHOCOLATES! QUIERO CHOCOLATES! *Comienzo a romper todo***

**Marisol: Mejor comenzamos **

**Sonic/Shadow: Si -_-U**

_**Episodio dedicado a:**_

_**::::S.S.S. Hedgehogs::::**_

"_**Espero que te guste, Sofy-chan. Va con todo mi aprecio. Y ya se que te estabas muriendo por verlo"**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Con cada golpe, soltaba un insulto diferente. Parecía como descargaba con ella su rabia contra la vida, como estaba enojado se desquitaba con la pequeña. _

_Desde que su madre había muerto, el agredirla se le había hecho costumbre a su padre. Cada dia llegaba de quien sabe donde, solo para empezar a gritarle y, por consiguiente, a golpearla cruelmente._

_Cuando se cansó de hacerlo, su padre salió de su habitacion, dejando sola y adolorida a la pequeña eriza, tirada en el suelo sangrando. _

_Con mucha dificultad se levantó del suelo, y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, se la tocó con la mano. El resultado fue que vio su pequeño guante teñido de color rojo oscuro, en el cual también cayeron diminutas gotas cristalinas, producto de su recién comenzado llanto._

_Se dirigió a la ventana de su habitacion, para poder ver la luna llena que se asomaba en el oscuro y estrellado cielo… _

_-Mama… te extraño tanto… déjame ir contigo, te lo ruego – y dicho eso, la pequeña eriza se cayó inconsiente en el marcó de la ventana._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despertó unas horas después, sintiéndose enormemente mareada y aturdida. Se sentó en donde anteriormente había estado dormida y se talló los ojos, para aclararse la mirada, la cual se aclaró un poco después de hacerlo. Al principio veía borroso pero comenzó a distinguir su alrededor después de unos segundos… y tampoco le gusto mucho lo que estaba viendo.

Era una pradera, una oscura y gris pradera cuya extensión llegaba hasta donde nos limitaba la vista, con pastos abundantes y grises y uno que otro árbol a rebosar de hojas de color negro.

Se paró mientras se miraba a si misma, todavía tenia la ropa con la que habían salido la noche anterior, con el mareo y los tacones altos se le dificultó un poco moverse entre las hierbas, pero ya que se acostumbró un poco. Salió corriendo a la velocidad del viento, dejando un as de luz de color azul oscuro detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto, no tan lejos de donde iba ella, un pequeño fragmento de luz la estaba persiguiendo con la misma velocidad con la que corría.

De pronto, esta se puso delante de ella y destello tan fuertemente, que ella se distrajo, y cayó rodando un poco debido a la velocidad. Cuando se detuvo, se levantó rápidamente para buscar esa luz que le había estorbado pero no encontró nada a la distancia más que un gran árbol, del cual sentía algo muy raro, algo anormal.

Lo que no se esperaba, es que hubiera alguien, pues justamente cuando dio un paso hacia el árbol escucho un disparo que iba dirigido hacia ella… proveniente del árbol frente a ella. Salto de su lugar para que no le lastimara, pero el misil de plasma que le dispararon logró tocar su pierna izquierda, haciéndola sangrar.

Se tocó la zona herida como acto reflejo al impacto, e hizo un gesto de dolor… Sin embargo, estaba bastante enojada y asustada, si es que eso era posible, como para preocuparse por su herida.

Con poder oscuro, creo muchas y muy pequeñas esferas negras de energía en sus manos, las cuales lanzó hacia el árbol. Estas explotaron al entrar en contacto con la materia (en este caso el árbol) pero nada cayó, lo que quería decir que no le había dado a su objetivo.

Lo que si logró es ver como una fuente de luz se movía entre las ramas de los árboles, y luego en frente de ella. La luz tomó la forma de una persona un poco mas alto que ella.

Trató de darle una patada, pero la figura luminosa le tomo la pierna, impidiéndoselo.

Entonces la luz se disipó, dejando ver a un erizo de color perla (osea blanco y brillante) con hermosos ojos color azul rey, con cortas espinas que iban desde arriba hasta el lado izquierdo; traía un camisa fajada de color blanco, una chaqueta abierta del mismo color con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, unos pantalones tipo militares del mismo color cuyos extremos estaban dentro de unas botas del mismo color tipo futuristas con algunos detalles negros, sus guantes eran de color blanco con las muñequeras de color negro.

El erizo tiró su pierna hacia uno de los lados para tumbarla a ella también. Cuando se quería levantar, pudo percibir como el erizo le estaba apuntando a la cabeza con una pistola de color blanco. La eriza no se movio de donde estaba tirada, pero se quedó viendo a los ojos del erizo… ninguno decía nada, se podía cortar la tensión con cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué haces en este lugar? – hablo el erizo seriamente, pero ella se quedó callada – Te he preguntado algo. ¿Quién eres, de donde vienes y que haces aquí?.

La eriza aparto el arma como si no le tomara importancia y luego se levantó con un poco de dificultad debido a la herida.

-Que te importa, no te incumbe y… jodete! – luego comenzó a caminar por un lado del erizo. Sin embargo este no se lo permitió y la tomó fuertemente del brazo. -¿que crees que haces? – espetó molesta mientras trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre.

-Mira niña, mejor no te…

-¿Niña? Seguro que no me llevas mas de dos años! – gritó ella mientras lo veía fijamente. El se enojó, por lo que la apretó mas. – Auch!

-No me interesa que seas! Odio a las criaturas oscuras!

-¿De que demonios hablas?! Y ya suéltame! – le gritó mientras se zafaba del agarre – Yo no soy una criatura oscura porque… Un momento, porque te estoy dando explicaciones? Ni siquiera te conozco.

-No te hagas la tonta, ese ataque que me enviaste estaba hecho de energía oscura!

-Y?! Mi aura es oscura! No quiere decir que sea malvada, tarado! – le gritó acercándose un poco mas a el.

-¿A quien llamas tarado, bruja?! – le gritó de igual forma el mientras se le acercaba mas.

Luego de unos segundos de estarse mirando con rabia se dieron cuenta de que estaban MUY juntos… casi hasta el punto de sentir la respiración del otro. Se separaron rápidamente al darse cuenta de su cercanía, ambos con los rostros sonrojados.

El erizo se aclaró la garganta para romper la tensión – Si no eres una de esas criaturas… entonces estas atrapada como yo? – dijo sin voltear a verla.

-¿Atrapada?! Pues donde estamos? – Ella observó a su alrededor, sintiendo como una brisa pasaba y le revolvía las espinas, pero no era una brisa suave, era una capaz de transportar miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – interrumpió él sus pensamientos. Ella se sobresaltó con el susto, y por accidente lo golpeó en la nariz, pues estaba muy cerca de ella, DE NUEVO. –por Chaos!, tu eres peor que mi hermano! No tengo ni media hora contigo y ya intentaste matarme y me rompiste la nariz! – se quejó él mientras se sujetaba el área afectada, que había empezado a sangrar levemente

Ella se acercó silenciosamente a donde estaba el erizo herido. Con cuidado retiró las manos de él y le examinó la nariz. El se dejó hacer mientras veía con atención a los ojos de ella, bueno, al único ojo visible que podía notar, ya que el otro lo tenia tapado por su flequillo.

-No esta rota – habló por fin ella – pero necesitas mantener la cabeza elevada para que deje de sangrar – ella se arrancó una parte de su vestido y se la puso al erizo perla en la parte sangrante, luego lo soltó para que el lo agarrara.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó él

-Harriet The Hedgehog, ¿y el tuyo?

-Lighting The Hedgehog,

-Entonces, Lighting… eres, parte de los Demon Star, no es asi?

-Como lo supiste? - preguntó él curioso mientras la veía fijamente, lo que hizo que esta desviara la mirada un poco incomoda.

-No es como si la placa que tienes en el cinturón sea mas que evidente, no? – contestó ella irónicamente. – Y si te lo preguntas, si, yo también soy agente… ya te lo estabas preguntando?

-Algo… como terminaste aquí? Digo, en esta dimensión-

-Bueno… - Harriet se puso una mano en su barbilla, tratando de recordar – Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de despertar aquí, fue que salimos en la noche hacia Star City, nos fuimos cerca de la media noche… y – se quedó callada, como si no pudiera divisar lo que le habia pasado anteriormente- Y entonces… una extraña nube negra nos rodeo a mi y a mis compañeros, y de ahí nada mas – finalizó la eriza.

-¿Nube negra dijiste? Tal vez, sea una pesadilla – dijo el mientras adoptaba la postura anterior de la eriza

-No, estoy segura de que fue muy real.

-No me refiero a eso, sino que pudo ser ese tipo de energía oscura denominada "pesadilla". Debió provenir de esta dimensión … pero porque se los llevaría?

-No se, pero no me detendré a averiguarlo… será mejor que emprenda camino para ver si podemos salir de aquí – dijo Harriet decidida con una mirada seria.

-¿Podemos? – preguntó Lighting confundido.

-¿No vienes conmigo?

-Hmp… Solo si prometes no volver a intentar matarme – bromeó él mientras se le acercaba. Harriet le sonrió de forma divertida y comenzó a caminar, seguida de Lighting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿De verdad crees que podamos salir de esta dimensión?- preguntó Lighting mientras se sentaba en una gran roca, lo cual la eriza imitó.

-No estoy segura… pero de alguna manera entramos, asi que de alguna manera saldremos – contestó ella confiada – Por cierto, tu porque terminaste aquí?

-Larga historia… Digamos, que… no elegimos un buen dia para conocer a Zafiro… si hubiéramos ido un dia después, no estaría atrapado aquí…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-De Dargeny, con habilidades de luz y oscuridad, experiencia con armas y muy buenos investigadores… y lo mas importante en estos momentos, tienen años trabajando contra las Pesadillas – mencionaba Melody mientras seguía leyendo los papeles de dos erizos que tenia enfrente._

_-Asi es, señorita Zafiro. Desde hace años investigamos el colapso de los mundos adyacentes en esta galaxia. – dijo firme Lighting mientras estaba en posición militar, al igual que su hermano, al que tenia a un lado._

_-Y si de algo estamos seguros es que esas creaciones del inframundo están involucradas. Entramos en razón al darnos cuenta de que los mundos fueron destruidos en el lapso de no mas ni menos de 50 años. Tiempo total en que esas criaturas regeneran su poder. – dijo a la vez Mist mientras se acercaba mas al escritorio de Melody._

_-Si lo que dicen es cierto, ustedes podrían ayudarnos a decifrar no solo lo que paso con los demás planetas que fueron destruidos, sino también a lo que nos enfrentaremos… ¿Tienen mas informacion del tema? – les preguntó la eriza._

_-Cosas que se entenderían estudiándolas a fondo: como combatirlas, reconocerlas o evitarlas. – dijo Lighting mientras se acercaba también._

_-Ya todo esta dicho – Melody se paró de se asiento para mirarlos seriamente – Ustedes pueden entrar y ser parte de los Demon Star automáticamente, no harán prueba de admisión, pero… Harán una investigación relacionada con las pesadillas, y un viaje a la "Dimension perdida"… ¿Aceptan?_

_Los gemelos se miraron entre si con duda, y Mist tomó la palabra._

_-Es muy peligroso,… - comenzó el erizo negro._

_-…pero intuimos que si no descubrimos que pasa con esas cosas, no solo nuestro mundo puede llegar a ser destruido… sino todo el universo – continuó Lighting._

_-… Asi que si aceptamos – terminó por decir Mist._

_-Bienvenidos a los Demon Star… Partirán en un mes – dijo Melody con una sonrisa de orgullo._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-He estado aquí tres días ya, y me muero de hambre – dijo el erizo perla mientras se tomaba el estomago. Harriet rio ante esa acción, pero borró su sonrisa casi automáticamente al recordar lo que había dicho él. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Lighting - ¿Te sucede algo?

-Recuerdo que mencionaste a las Pesadillas, ¿como las identificas?

-Pues, son capaces de hacerte visualizar tu mas profundo miedo o la peor experiencia que hayas tenido… pero es muy difícil que te elija… normalmente atacan a personas que obstaculicen sus propósitos o relacionadas.

-Ya veo… (¿Que tendré que ver yo con esto?) – pensó para si misma.

-Emm… quieres continuar ya o esperamos? – le preguntó el erizo mientras se paraba y fingía no sentir preocupación. Harriet volteó a verlo, pero no se molesto en ocultar su tristeza.

-Necesito contarle esto a alguien…Puedo confiar en ti? – preguntó mirándolo seriamente. Lighting la miró a los ojos, y con esa simple acción la eriza supo que tenia a alguien de confianza frente a ella.

Harriet comenzó a contar su vida desde que tenia memoria, como ese oscuro dia en el que escapó de casa y se perdió en el bosque… Y mientras ella contaba lo sucedido en su trágica historia, con cada palabra, Lighting cambiaba su expresión de atención a una de horror y, en cierto punto, de alivio. Lo que mas le gustó del relato, fue la parte en que sus hermanos adoptivos la habían encontrado y prácticamente la habían criado. Llego a un punto en que comenzó a relatar como Melody la había ayudado, tanto apoyarla en encontrar hogar, como emocionalmente para que superara sus malas experiencias.

-…Luego de eso, Melody me llevó al edificio donde se quedaban la mayoría de los agentes, y me presento sus amigos, entre los cuales conocí a Kevin, mi mejor amigo. Obvio que no se lo digo todo el tiempo, pues nos la pasamos peleando y jugando… con ellos me siento completa y… sin temor de la vida – acabó de contar Harriet, con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, a punto de romper a llorar.

Al terminar de escuchar el relato, el erizo perla se levantó y abrazó a Harriet sin siquiera esperar reacción de su parte. La cabeza de ella quedó a la altura del formado pechó del erizo, por lo cual podía escuchar sus calmados latidos. Se sonrojó, pero no quitó su sonrisa.

-Te prometo que si salimos de aquí, no cabrá ni te tocará la tristeza mientras yo viva – dijo por fin Lighting, reconfortando a Harriet por tan dulces palabras

-Light… porque me tratas asi? Si tu y yo apenas nos conocemos – instantes después que Harriet mencionó lo anterior, Lighting se separó de ella rápidamente, dándole la espalda para que no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Será mejor continuar – Dijo el erizo perla, mientras comenzaba a caminar, respirando para tratar de calmarse.

Harriet iba a seguirlo, pero al momento de poner un pie en el suelo, se sintió desfallecer, aunque no cayó al suelo. Logró sostenerse con las manos en el suelo, pero le costaba mantenerse consiente con ese terrible dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse hasta perder todo su brillo característico.

De la nada, la comenzó a rodear una esfera de energía oscura que poco a poco se hacia mas grande y solida hasta doblarle el tamaño.

Cuando Lighting se dio cuenta que detrás de el no estaba la eriza, se alarmó. Volteó hacia atrás preocupado, encontrándose con aquella escena. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la esfera negra, levantando el puño derecho, el cual estampó en la esfera, pero al momento de hacerlo sintió que su cuerpo era invadido por una fuerte y potente corriente de poder, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

Cuando sintió que era liberado de esa dolorosa sensación, se volvió a fijar a en la gigantesca esfera que crecia a cada instante. Seguramente Harriet la estaba pasando muy mal dentro de ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Todavia se escuchaban los gritos de su madre al ser golpeada por el ser que se hacia llamar su padre… Unos gritos previos a llantos desgarradores, que parecían provenir de una infante… una pequeña niña que estaba acomodada en un rincón en posición fetal mientras que lagrimas amargas y de terror salían de sus ojos cafes._

_Volteó asustada hacia donde anteriormente estaba su padre golpeando a su madre, dejando ver como el erizo caminaba lentamente hacia la pequeña imagen de ella misma… Toda su ropa estaba ensangrentada y en una de sus manos tenia un puñal que goteaba aquel vital liquido rojo._

_Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver como su padre llegaba hasta donde estaba ella, y al ver como él estiraba su mano para tocar la espinas de su hija…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro de la esfera, se encontraba Harriet, completamente inmóvil, pero con la percepción de sus pensamientos y las visiones que estaba teniendo. Dentro de una completa oscuridad, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de no flaquear ante esos recuerdos:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Apareció en otro lugar… Lo que parecía ser un jardín a media noche: SU antiguo jardín a la luz de la media noche._

_Recordaba con exactitud ese momento… aun trataba de olvidarlo y enterrarlo para ya jamas saber de él… pero no podía ser cierto que en esos momentos estuvieran vivos todavía._

_¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Una cruel e inhumana broma de mal gusto? No… no podía ser una broma porque nadie sabia de su pasado._

_De pronto vio como de su casa salía su versión joven, seguida de su padre quien llevaba lo que parecía ser una daga._

_La pequeña eriza, que en esos momentos estaba llorando a mares, comenzó a correr para alejarse de su padre, pero el tenia mas velocidad por lo que poco a poco la fue alcanzando. Cuando su padre estaba a punto de agarrarla… Cerró los ojos para no ver lo que ocurriría, pero sintió como era rodeada de una extraña energía de color negro. _

-Quien sea que esta haciendo esto… deténgase, por favor… - decía entre sollozos mientras veia la ilusión, que se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

_Si que nadie la escuchara, llego la peor imagen… aquella en donde su padre estaba por atraparla… _

_Sintió como un poder comenzaba a correr por sus venas, algo poderoso, algo… rápido como el viento._

_Y de la nada, sintió como se movia de una forma inesperadamente rápida, pudiendo asi escapara al horroroso final que le esperaba con aquel ser siniestro y si corazón._

_Comenzó a correr a una velocidad indescriptiblemente rápida, viendo como las cosas a su alrededor pasaban en cámara lenta, casi inamovibles._

_Sin embargo ese poder no duro mucho, pues luego de unos cuantos kilómetros comenzó a cansarse y a bajar la velocidad con la que iba. Afortunadamente había encontrado un árbol en el cual recargarse, ya que había perdido completamente el aliento. Miró a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta de que habia llegado a un bosque. Camino como pudo, temblando por la temperatura y por el cansancio, hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna con una cascada._

_Se acercó a la orilla, se sentó y miró su reflejo en las calmadas y cristalinas aguas. Unas finas gotas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la pequeña debido a los sentimientos encontrados, haciendo que su reflejo se distorsionase en la laguna. _

_Viéndose a si misma en el agua, se sorprendió al ver como pequeñas corrientes de agua se dirigían hacia la orilla donde se encontraba, como si el liquido quisiera consolarla. Pero no duro mucho, luego de unos cuantos segundos de estarlo viendo, se detuvo._

_Entonces recordó todo por lo que estaba pasando, la razón por la que estaba huyendo y por la que se había adentrado en aquel bosque… no entendia como una niña pequeña iba a poder sobrevivir sola en un grande y oscuro bosque._

_No podía… Esa era la única respuesta: NO podría, NO sobreviviría…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡BASTA! ¡Ya no quiero ver nada! – luego del ultimo recuerdo, fue cuando obtuvo de nuevo el control de su cuerpo.

"_Nadie te apoya, nadie te quiere… estas sola… cada golpe que te di y la forma en que jamas te defendiste solo es una prueba de eres débil, no vales nada.. igual que tu madre tampoco me sirvió!"_

-¡CALLATE!... papá, cállate – sollozaba Harriet, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. – No te quiero escuchar, no te quiero escuchar! – su voz entrecortada hacia eco dentro de la esfera, pero el sonido no salía de esta.

Fuera de ella, Lighting seguía tratando de romper la oscura barrera, ignorando el dolor que tenia en los brazos. Estaba empezando a desesperarse por Harriet. Asi que decidió dejar de jugar y usar la cabeza.

Rodeo su mano izquierda con energía luminosa y atravesó con facilidad la coraza de la esfera, pero solo su brazo pudo pasar, por lo que Harriet tendría que tomarla y salir.

Dentro de la esfera, Harriet se encontraba hincada con las manos agarrándose fuertemente las espinas. De pronto sitió algo cálido frente a ella. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mano de Lighting iluminada.

La vio durante un rato, dudando en que fuera real, pero a la vez esperanzada de poder alejarse de aquellos recuerdos… aun con dudas rondando en su cabeza, decidió tomarla. Cuando lo hizo, otro recuerdo le vino a la mente.

FLASHBACK

_Agradecia estar cerca de un rio, ya que podía utilizar su agua para defenderse, pero no le gustaba luchar… solo lo necesario para que pudiera sobrevivir._

_Los chicos que la estaban rodeando no tenían buen aspecto, pero tampoco se iba a parar a arreglarlos. Unos chicos de apariencia sucia y maliciosa, sin duda de la calle, querían asaltarla, aunque no entendía que le querían quitar… a menos que…. No, tenia que detenerlos. Si lo que pensaba era verdad debía de irse de ahí cuanto antes._

_Con unas esferas de agua flotando sobre sus manos, trataba de parecer mas amenazante de lo que era. Los chicos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente con la misma mal intención de antes, haciéndola a ella retroceder también un poco más al rio, y no podía escapar porque la tenían completamente rodeada. _

_De pronto, por el cielo pasó algo veloz cuya forma no era distinguible y dejaba una estela de luz de color azul. Verla hizo que no solo los maleantes se distrajeran, sino también Harriet, haciendo que se le olvidara escapar. Luego de unos segundos se alejo rápidamente, por lo que los asaltantes volvieron a lo suyo. _

_-Que alguien me ayude… - susurró a la nada, realmente deseando que alguien llegara a salvarla milagrosamente._

_Y de la nada, escuchó como si alguien le susurrara al oído, aunque no había nadie junto a ella:_

_-Tapate los oídos y al suelo– escuchó, y automáticamente soltó las esferas de agua, se tapó los oidos con ambas manos y se tiró al suelo rápidamente._

_La única razón por la que no se quitó las manos de los oídos es porque escuchó una especie de silbido, y vio con sorpresa como sus agresores caían inconscientes al suelo sin ningún sentido aparente, pues no parecian lastimados. _

_Cuando el silbido terminó, se levantó del suelo y trató de buscar con la mirada a la persona que la habia salvado. _

_-¿Estas bien? – escuchó la voz de una chica tras de ella. Se volteó instantáneamente, se encontró con una eriza de color azul eléctrico, con largas espinas, ojos esmeralda y ropas blancas, flotando sobre un disco de aspecto metálico de color plata. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue que le estaba sonriendo. -¿Te hicieron daño? – volvió a preguntar._

_-S-si… gracias por ayudarme._

_-No hay porque darlas. Me llamo Melody The Hedgehog, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Harriet The Hedgehog... Porque me ayudaste?_

_-Porque tu me lo pediste, no? – Harriet la miró como si estuviera loca, pues no comprendía de que le hablaba – Si mal no recuerdo hace unos momentos dijiste que querias que alguien te ayudara, y como viste yo respondí al llamado. Ahora, me imagino que te iras a casa, te ayudo a llegar?_

_-Bueno, pues… no creo que puedas ayudarme… No tengo a donde ir – y ahí fue el punto en que cayó en cuenta de que le estaba hablando a una persona de la que no tenia ni idea, pero su repentina confianza se debió a que le había ayudado._

_-Mmm… Te propongo algo, si vienes conmigo te daré un lugar donde vivir, y lo mas importantes, amigos… ¿Te interesa?_

_-No lo se… No te conozco – Harriet la vio con desconfianza._

_-Te lo pongo asi: yo tampoco te conozco y te salvé la vida – dijo Melody con una sonrisa, luego se agachó en su disco, bajó un poco mas cerca del suelo le estiró la mano._

_-Buen punto – contestó Harriet tomándola._

FIN FLASHBACK

Lighting jaló con todas sus fuerzas para sacar a Harriet de la esfera. Luego de unos intentos logró sacarla, agrandando el agujero, pero por la fuerza que uso, ambos cayeron de espalda. Harriet sobre Lighting, el cual cayó de espaldas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harriet? – le preguntó el erizo perla tomándola por los hombros.

-S-si, creo que si – contestó ella sentándose en el suelo con la ayuda de Lighting.

Lo que no vieron, fue que detrás de ellos, se estaba deformando la esfera. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de espectro gigante.

Ambos voltearon cuando sintieron su presencia, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con un enorme fantasma de color negro, ojos violeta y grandes colmillos. La figura espectral se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban ambos erizos.

Harriet tumbó a Lighting junto con ella para que no los tocara el fantasma.

-¿Que hacemos? – preguntó Harriet mirando al erizo perla.

Lighting se levantó y con la mano izquierda, le tiró al fantasma una pequeña esfera de luz, la cual se tragó como si de un insecto se tratase. Entonces el erizo sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué se supone que debía pasar? – le preguntó Harriet con duda en su rostro.

De la nada, del interior del espectro comenzaron a salir finos rayos de luz, haciendo que el fantasma se fue desintegrara poco a poco, como si se estuviera quemando un papel, hasta el punto de quedar solo pequeñas partículas relucientes en el cielo

-Eso – dijo Lighting orgulloso.

Sorpresivamente, frente a ellos se abrió una especie de portal del tamaño de ambos. Harriet se levantó del suelo, tomó la mano de Lighting y ambos entraron corriendo por el portal.

"_Esto apenas empieza"_

_**En el siguiente episodio de Dark Spine: my clone:**_

_**Episodio 11: "Juegos de terror no aptos para erizos" parte 3**_

Una fuerza oscura busca algo, y al no encontrarlo quiere deshacerse de los que ya no le sirven. Vivos recuerdos todavía atormenta a la Ultima Forma de Vida, pues parecía que había superado la perdida de su niña rubia… pero no es asi. Alguien le ayudará a superarlo?

Por otro lado, los demás tratan de averiguar una forma para sacar a sus amigos de "La dimensión perdida"… ¿Lo lograran?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Yo: Hola! Queridos amigos, quiero darles una disculpa por la tardanza y mi ausencia. Pero ya estoy aquí, temblando por el azúcar!**

**Marisol: Por eso te dijimos que no comieras dulces!**

**Yo: Me lo hubieras dicho antes de comérmelos.**

**Marisol: Pero si lo hice!**

**Yo: ¿Enserio? Bueno, da igual. El daño ya esta hecho. Por cierto, podrías arreglar el estudio? **

**Marisol: y tu que vas a hacer?**

**Yo: Mmm… Mi tarea**

**Marisol: Pero si no estamos en la escuela… Y SON VACACIONES!**

**Yo: Si tienes tele ahí te ves! *Se va corriendo***

**Marisol: Juro que me voy a vengar! Ahora, por donde empiezo? *Ve los destrozos del estudio* Mierda!**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**De parte de su amiga Karina Tiburmon.**


End file.
